


Nobody Said (It Was Easy)

by Stoneinthewater



Series: Harriet Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Gen, War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 118,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 新一阶段的战争打响了，这一次哈丽雅特非常清楚自己的命运。死亡圣器时间线。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就，再强调一下此处没有大团圆结局？

我躺在陋居阁楼的行军床上，这次隔板那头的人是赫敏，她睡觉时很安静，因而这一小片空间里只剩下了食尸鬼单调的哼哼和敲打声。韦斯莱夫人原想让我们中的一个和金妮一块住，但由于赫敏和罗恩拒绝向任何人解释他俩分手的原因，此前一些风言风语又不可避免地传到了其他人耳朵里，再加上他俩都显而易见地因此情绪低落，赫敏和金妮——事实上是韦斯莱一家——之间的关系变得尴尬就不怎么令人奇怪了。而对我来说，比起应付金妮的旁敲侧击，跟赫敏和一只食尸鬼挤阁楼显然是更好的选项。

如果清空大脑的话，我是能够睡着的，我很确定这点。斯内普教过我将思想化作高墙和利刃、攫取他人头脑中的情感和记忆，无视黑暗和梦魇的窥探陷入沉眠现在对我而言是再简单不过的事了。但那有些像是……作弊，我已很长时间没有在思绪的包围中入睡，我的头脑从不放过我，有时我也不那么想逃避它。

楼下的老爷钟沉闷地响起，午夜十二点了，我屏住呼吸。钟声在我的全神贯注中敲响了另一下，然后又是一下，我没感到任何东西被从身上剥离，也没有突然压上来的重负。最后夜晚恢复了寂静，我看着阁楼斑驳的天花板，想着我十七岁了，我成年了。

从某种角度来看这意味着很多：我摆脱了踪丝的监控，魔法部再也不能以未成年人滥用魔法为由拘捕我；同时，我能够完全以独立意志作出决定，“她还是个孩子”这一借口不再适用。简单来说，现在我能去往任何地方，做任何力所能及的事。也许我应该施个咒语庆祝一下，一个无声的荧光闪烁咒不会打扰到其他人，但相反我将枕下的魔杖往更深处推去，揉了揉前额的伤疤。伏地魔大概也知道此刻之后他不再有监控我位置的手段了，我也失去了母亲留在我血液中的保护，一次入侵或许就是他打算送给我的礼物。

自到达陋居时起我前额的伤疤就又开始作痛，我已经数次将这份邀请挡了回去，也就无从得知这究竟是伏地魔有意为之，还是他残缺的灵魂已经开始破坏他思想的完整性。邓不利多说过入侵我的头脑会令他感到难以忍受的剧痛，但疼痛就只是疼痛而已，伏地魔可能是我所知最惧怕死亡的人，可我很怀疑一个能将自己的灵魂撕成碎片并以游魂形态流浪十几年伺机复活的人会畏惧痛苦。

又或者，现在正发生的事只是一个女孩刚度过她人生的第十七个年头，正躺在床上胡思乱想。我想此刻一定有成千上万个女孩进入了她们的成年时期，她们可能也是女巫，甚至也叫哈丽雅特·波特；她们有一根独属于自己的魔杖，有着无法复制的生活经历，采取不同的处事方式，即将或已经承担着不同的责任；她们现在可能正沉陷于梦乡，或同样彻夜无眠。

世界上有那么多哈丽雅特·波特，我想着，她们每个人都独一无二——可仍只有我成为了将要直面伏地魔的那个。

成为了知道自己将如何死去的那个。

黑暗变成了山洞里冰冷的湖水，阴尸黏糊糊的手拖拽着我沉下去。我跳下床，来到阁楼唯一的一扇小窗边，带着草木气息的夜风拂在我脸上，驱散了食尸鬼身上散发的臭气，我深深地呼吸，窒息感逐渐消失。

“哈利？”赫敏困倦的声音传来，她大概是被木板在我脚下发出的吱嘎声吵醒了，如果听不到我的回应，她一定会起床看个究竟。

“我很好。”我小声说。

听到赫敏翻身继续睡了，我便接着打量陋居窗外。今晚的月光很明亮，天际群山的轮廓清晰可辨，森林和灌木丛在银光的映照下更显出阴影幢幢，篱笆的影子直延伸到屋前的空地上，在暖色火光中变得模糊。这可能是我所见陋居周围的篱笆最为完好的一次，它现在成了一条分明的界限，划出最后也是最森严的一道保护咒的范围。尽管看不见人影，我知道楼下有凤凰社的成员轮班守夜，无论是谁，只要在晚上九点之后、早上六点之前试图穿过围篱，就会立刻遭到从三个不同方向发起的袭击。

白天想要进入陋居的范围内的人也必须自证身份，这给后天比尔婚礼的举办增添了不小的麻烦，凤凰社不得不在发出的一部分邀请函里设下口令，好验证那些数量庞大又久未露面的韦斯莱旧识们的身份。但他们中的许多人仅仅把这看成参加一场远亲的婚礼——事实的确如此——而并不像凤凰社一样重视那些安保措施，今天凤凰社已经与两伙忘记了口令的人闹得不欢而散，想来明天这样的事还会有更多。

此外，即便陋居的容客量总能令我吃惊，整个韦斯莱家加上小半个凤凰社全住进来之后，这栋东拼西凑的小楼显然也不堪重负了。部分来宾不得不在空地上扎营留宿，明晚营地大概也会变得拥挤不堪。篝火边的帐篷中最显眼的那个属于海格，它巨大而歪斜，像是曾被某种大型生物踩过又被勉强拼好。

晚饭时海格宣称他会成为陋居前的最后一道防线，把入侵者全都扔到山下去，大家笑着打趣他别先把其他宾客的帐篷压碎了，但没人怀疑他的认真程度。他这辈子做得最多的大概就是隆隆地冲他决定保护的东西面前，承受所有攻击并在有必要的时候暴打整个世界，不管那东西是剧毒猛兽还是弱小稚童。继承自巨人母亲的庞大身躯和厚重皮肤使海格能够在绝大部分情况下毫发无伤，然而一个人作出这样的选择与他是否拥有这一切实际并无关联。四天前的晚上被食死徒包围时我曾恳求他返回德思礼家保护咒范围之内，但他仍坚持开着那辆七零八落的摩托车穿过封锁，将我送到了预定地点。

没人在我面前提起，但谁都不会忘记为了将我平安转移到陋居，凤凰社付出了怎样的代价。我们失去了疯眼汉穆迪，比尔和莱姆斯连夜去搜寻他的遗体，但仍比食死徒晚到一步，他们拿走了穆迪最具标志性的那只魔眼；乔治丢了一只耳朵，他和弗雷德开再多“洞听”的玩笑，我也没法习惯他头侧那个黑乎乎的洞口。还有海德薇，这只高傲的雪枭在过去数年里一直是我忠实的伙伴，为我带来那些提示我并非独自一人的消息，那晚她在绿光中尖叫一声倒在笼底。

有关那个场景的回忆提醒了我，我其实并不知道自己会如何死去。跌入水中而没有及时伸来的手，或是在混战中像海德薇那样被一道甚至不是瞄准自己的咒语击中，死亡不会等到我决定选择它的时刻再降临，我从前不知道自己还有多长时间，现在同样不知道。我对事情将如何发生一无所知，只知道自己将为何而死，知道自己不可能成为我正为之而战的未来的一份子。

如果我在应该的时间点之前死去会怎么样呢？邓不利多曾说过由伏地魔亲自动手是很重要的，但他没有说如果事情并非如此会如何——又或者仅是我没来得及在斯内普的脑子里看到他的说明。如果我仅是死于一个卑劣小偷碰巧刺准了的一刀，我体内伏地魔的灵魂碎片还会被破坏吗？又或者死去的只会是我，而它将占据我的身体？邓不利多曾想让我先满怀希望地完成他所赋予的任务，但当我计划外地得知了自己的终点后，他既没有消除我的记忆让一切回到预定轨道，也没有告诉我更多。事实上在过去一个月反复的思索过后，我意识到他告诉我的东西是如此之少，留给我去做的事则远超我所知我能力的极限。

“阿不思·邓布利多对我们俩说的最后一句话？”

“‘哈丽雅特是我们最宝贵的希望。相信她。’”

那晚卢平和金斯莱对完口令，便一心一意地争论起了计划遭到泄露的事，就好像他们仅仅是说完了两个句子，说对了一切就能正常运转下去。邓不利多将这份信任留给了我，而我打断他们的争论，大声宣布我信任他们中的所有人，也希望他们相信彼此。这并非虚言，我无法想象他们中的任何一个会将计划透露给食死徒，令自己的家人和朋友陷入危险。理想主义？显然的，但除此我再也给不了他们任何东西，邓不利多没有告诉我任何能让我能承担得起这份信任的东西。我能对他们说什么呢？我注定要死在伏地魔手中所以他们的冒险和牺牲都是徒劳？斯内普受命杀死邓不利多所以他们的仇恨倾注在了错误的对象身上？但我同意了那个可能让十三个人赔上性命的计划，在复方汤剂里投入了我的头发；斯内普仍潜伏在食死徒之中，他打伤乔治的事实毋庸置疑。我只能告诉他们邓不利多把一项任务留给了我，我必须退学去完成它而且不能告诉任何人详情，假装自己知道该怎么做。

“彻头彻尾是邓不利多的人。”鲁弗斯·斯克林杰鄙夷地说。

我说我是的。金斯莱卢平们相信邓不利多是因为他们知道他会竭力带领他们活下去，那么我是为了什么？——当我将为实现一个死人的愿望而死去时，这还重要吗？

一个穿着睡袍的矮胖身影出现在空地上，我停止思索那些不会有答案的问题，看着韦斯莱夫人蹑手蹑脚地绕过一顶帐篷，给篝火念了几句咒语。睡前其他人已经施过咒确保火不会熄灭或因夜风吹动烧着周围的帐篷，但这就是韦斯莱夫人，她从不停止操心。莫莉·韦斯莱或许是我生命中最接近母亲的存在，养大七个孩子的经历足以耗尽任何一个女人的活力和热情，但她总是能去爱和关心更多人，承受着由关心而来的担忧和恐惧，却从未失去勇气。

韦斯莱夫人又蹑手蹑脚地走回房子，边朝我看不见的角落悄声说着话，我想是在招呼轮班的社员去享用热的咖啡和点心。接下来她会再将陋居上上下下地巡视一遍，确保每个人都完好无损地在床上安睡。我悄悄回到床上，清空思想，命令自己在她到达阁楼前睡着。

这很有效，我甚至没有听到她走上来的脚步声。


	2. Chapter 2

几小时后我来到厨房时，已经有一大堆礼物在桌子上等着我了。罗恩赶在我下楼前给了我一本《教训流氓和负心汉的十二个制胜法宝》，我简直哭笑不得，旁边赫敏的白眼翻得大概可以把陋居上空的鸟给打下来。礼物堆的最顶端是韦斯莱夫人送的手表，它曾属于她的哥哥费比安·普威特，穆迪给我介绍过，他是殉职的初代凤凰社成员之一。我又拆开了赫敏送的窥镜、比尔和芙蓉送的速效染发剂（“你的头发会变得鲜艳又柔顺，”德拉库尔夫人向我保证道，“但一定要注意搅拌均匀，否则你会发现头发的颜色有点太丰富了……”）、德拉库尔夫妇送的巧克力和双胞胎送的一大盒韦斯莱魔法把戏坊最新产品。在厨房变得太过拥挤之前我跟罗恩和赫敏把礼物搬上了楼，阁楼放了两张行军床之后再也没有其他空间了，所以我们把礼物搁在了罗恩房间里。他原本和双胞胎住，但乔治和弗雷德住在店里的时候更多，于是那两张床成了赫敏的临时书架。她这几天一直在挑选路上要带的书，罗恩开玩笑说我们是要在流动图书馆里追踪伏地魔。

到达陋居后我也不是没动过再劝赫敏和罗恩让我一个人上路的念头，但知晓他们所做的事之后这些话变得更难以出口：罗恩把食尸鬼伪装成得了散花痘的他自己，以应付魔法部官员的检查，保护他的家人；赫敏修改了自己父母的记忆，目送他们上了飞机，移居澳大利亚。此外他们还收拾好了行李，在韦斯莱夫人的眼皮底下拿到了复方汤剂、白鲜香精等我们途中可能用到的药品。我曾以为到达陋居后我能有一段时间来说服罗恩和赫敏复合并回到霍格沃茨去，或者在婚礼后找个无人留意的时刻幻影移形离开，但赫敏和罗恩已经用行动告诉了我他们完全清楚跟着我会有什么结果并为此做好了准备。他们总能在我开始习以为常时提示我这两个人的友谊是命运给予我的怎样的馈赠，我想我没有资格接受这样的馈赠，但最终我总是会接受它。

第二天就是比尔和芙蓉的婚礼，此前我们一直为餐点、装饰、人员登记之类的大小事项忙得团团转，我本想让这个生日就这么过去，但韦斯莱夫人坚持必须至少有一个晚会。她邀请了卢平和唐克斯——我意外但很高兴地得知了他们结婚的消息，他们加上韦斯莱一家、暂住陋居的海格和德拉库尔一家，这个生日宴的规模实在也算不上小了。

当韦斯莱夫人指挥着一个浮水气球大小的飞贼形蛋糕飞到餐桌正上方时，鲁弗斯·斯克林杰出现了。独自前来的魔法部长在所有人诧异的目光中叫走了我、罗恩和赫敏，潦草地祝我长命百岁，随即便进入了正题。

不能说我对邓不利多给我留了东西或者魔法部把它们扣留了一个月很惊讶，但邓不利多同时也给罗恩和赫敏留了东西这点使我心情复杂，他完全清楚我不想把罗恩和赫敏牵扯进他留下的任务里。

“根据《正当没收物资法》，魔法部有权没收遗嘱所涉及的东西——”

“那个法律是为了阻止巫师转移黑魔法用品才制定的，”赫敏说，她爆发出的气愤让我吃了一惊，“魔法部应有确凿证据证明死者的东西是非法的才能没收它们！难道你认为邓不利多想留给我们一些邪恶的东西？”

“你打算将来从事魔法法律的职业吗，格兰杰小姐？”斯克林杰问。

“不，”赫敏反唇相讥，“我希望在世上做些好事！”

罗恩笑出声来。斯克林杰的目光朝他扫了一下又挪开了，我加入了话题。

“现在你怎么又决定让我们拿到我们的东西了？找不到借口扣留它们了？”

“不，是因为三十一天的期限到了，”赫敏立刻说道，“他们扣留的时间不能超过这个期限，除非能证明东西是危险的。对吗？”

第不知道多少次，我对赫敏所知之广钦佩不已，她可能是第一个靠引用法律当面将魔法部长驳斥得哑口无言的学生。斯克林杰转而将矛头对准了罗恩，企图以他为突破口问出邓不利多单独留给我们三人的遗产里隐藏着什么秘密，要不是我们全都对此一片茫然，他套话的尝试倒是有可能成功的。

问的问题越多，他就越让我想起前任魔法部长福吉，那个男人将伏地魔归来后近一年的时间都花在了诋毁我和与邓不利多争夺权力上——尽管后者毫无取代他的意愿。最后斯克林杰以格兰芬多宝剑属于历史文物为由拒绝依照邓不利多的遗嘱将它交给我，这彻底把我惹火了。

“有人试过用宝剑去刺伏地魔吗？也许魔法部应该安排一些人去做这件事，而不是整天把时间浪费在拆熄灯器和封锁阿兹卡班越狱的消息上。原来你是在干这个，部长，把自己关在办公室里，绞尽脑汁想打开一个飞贼？到处都在死人——我差点儿也死了——伏地魔追着我过了三个郡，他杀死了疯眼汉，可是魔法部对这些事情只字不提，不是吗？你还指望我们跟你合作？”

“你太过分了！”斯克林杰大喊一声站了起来，我也一跃而起。他一瘸一拐地跳到我跟前，用他的魔杖狠戳了一下我的肩颈处，它像点燃的香烟一样在我领口烧了个洞。如果此前的交锋过后他还以为这样做能吓到我，我该冲着他的脸大笑一场。

“嘿！”罗恩大叫，跳起来举起自己的魔杖，我朝他挥了一下胳膊：“别！你想让他有借口逮捕我们吗？”

“你想起了不是在学校，对吗？”斯克林杰的脸居高临下地压下来，他的魔杖还戳着我的脖子，粗重的呼吸喷到我脸上，“想起了我不是邓不利多，不会原谅你的无礼和放肆，对吗？你可以把那道伤疤当成王冠，波特，但是还轮不到一个十七岁的毛孩子来告诉我怎么干我的工作！你该学会尊重别人！”

“你该学会赢得别人的尊重！”

我们发出的声响惊动了外面的人，他们冲进来打断了我和斯克林杰的对峙。后者退后几步，扫了一眼他在我领口烧出的小洞，似乎为自己的失态感到懊悔。

“我为你的态度感到遗憾。”他又一次盯着我说道：“你好像以为魔法部的愿望和你的——邓不利多的——愿望不一样。我们应该共同合作。”

“我从不喜欢你的方式，部长。”我说。

斯克林杰走后大家又回到了摆在花园的餐桌边，邓不利多的熄灯器、《诗翁彼豆故事集》和金色飞贼被许多双手传来传去，但对他为什么将它们留给我们谁也说不出个所以然来。晚会正式开始时已经很晚了，大家都吃得很匆忙，然后草草唱了首生日歌，三口两口地吃完蛋糕，就各自散了。海格回帐篷前送了我一个只有所有者才能打开的驴皮袋子，我考虑着问问赫敏能不能给它也加上无痕伸展咒，好存放些更重要的东西。

这些天来罗恩和赫敏总是躲着彼此，不得不碰面时也是客客气气的，韦斯莱夫人为了阻止我们商讨计划而将我们分别支开干活的做法反倒是帮他们减少了尴尬。但有些事我们显然得聚在一起讨论，于是我趁着韦斯莱夫人去送客的机会给罗恩使了个眼色，让他等所有人睡下后到阁楼来。接下来我原打算和赫敏一同返回阁楼假装睡觉等罗恩，但上到二楼时金妮叫走了我，我迷惑地跟着她进了房间。

这还是我第一次进金妮的房间。一面墙上贴着古怪姐妹演唱组的大幅海报，另一面墙上贴着霍利黑德哈比队队长格韦诺格·琼斯的照片，一张书桌面对着敞开的大窗，白天这里一定相当明亮。窗外是果园，现在那里扎了个乳白色的巨大帐篷，帐篷顶上的金色旗子正好与窗户齐平，反射着房间的灯光。

“这么说，你们对邓不利多的遗赠还是没有任何头绪，是吗？”金妮边拉窗帘边说。

“是啊，”我把门掩上，不太自在地扫视整个房间，“让罗恩熄灯、赫敏读童话书，然后把我抓住的第一个金色飞贼交给我？总不是为了提醒我记住什么毅力和技巧的报偿吧。”

“关于这个我有些猜测。”金妮转身面对我，有什么东西在她棕色的眸子深处闪烁，“还记得吗，你的第一次比赛？你怎么拿到它的？”

“我……”我努力回想了一阵，突然一个激灵，“我差点把它吞进去了！”

“那阵子乔治和弗雷德可喜欢给我表演这一幕了。”金妮露出一个有点调皮的笑容，“我想你也许可以试着，嗯，亲它一下。”

“好主意。”我几乎就要冲上楼去了，但金妮朝我走了过来，我想起自己出现在这的原因，“你叫我过来是要……？”

“我想了很久，应该送你什么生日礼物。”金妮说，“可能有好几年吧。我不知道什么东西对你有用。不能太大，不然你没法随身带着。”

“嗯……你不用……”

“你知道的，我曾喜欢你。”

我张口结舌地瞪着金妮，被没吐出的那半口气生生呛在那里。

“老天，看看你的样子，我都快觉得受伤了。”金妮好笑地摇摇头，“放心吧，我没打算搞一出俗套的告白戏码。这是份生日礼物。”

我对她似乎要把我俩那段尴尬时期最尴尬的部分拿来作为礼物送我的打算窘迫和困惑不已。“谢谢？呃……”

“上个学期之前我从来没和你走得多近，后来我花了几个月的时间看着你责备、否定和孤立自己，决定把这个送给你作为礼物。我想要你时刻记得你是我所能遇到最好的人，你应得的评价比你苛责自己的要高得多。”

她的眼神炽热而坚定，我几乎要因此退缩。

“我早已过了那个梦想着嫁给自己心目中的英雄的阶段了。现在我觉得自己很可能永远也不会结婚，因为我会把遇到的每个男孩跟你比较，而他们没有一个比得上你。”


	3. Chapter 3

比尔的婚礼使我记起了一些久违的时刻：热闹、愉快，充满了海格坐塌凳子、来宾互相认错一类的小插曲，在某几个瞬间我突然惊讶于自己竟正为婚礼这样普通而美好的事情手忙脚乱。

在欢乐的表象下，我知道许多社员不会投入这场庆典，他们穿着经过修改便于活动的礼服混在来宾之中，有计划地分散在帐篷边的各个角落，时刻准备好应对可能的袭击。金斯莱留在魔法部监控那边的动向，已经有几个小时没有按预定的计划发出报平安的消息了。我则喝下复方汤剂打扮成山下村庄里一个红发姑娘的模样，以芭芭拉·韦斯莱的身份出席，除此前参与转移行动的凤凰社成员外，没有人知道哈丽雅特·波特在场。

尽管如此，或者说正因如此，新婚夫妇拥吻的场景将永远留在我的脑海里：证婚的巫师在比尔和芙蓉头顶上高高挥舞魔杖，一大片银色的星星落在他们身上，绕着他们紧紧相拥的身体旋转。坐在第一排的弗雷德和乔治领头鼓掌喝彩，紧接着来宾们头顶上金色的气球炸开了，极乐鸟和小金铃铛从里面飞出来，飘浮在半空，于是全场的喧闹声中又增添了鸟叫和铃铛声。

仪式完成后证婚巫师又挥起了魔杖。所有的座位都轻盈优雅地升到半空，大帐篷的帆布消失了，我们站在了由金柱子支撑的天棚下面，放眼看去是阳光灿烂的果园和环绕的乡村，景致美丽极了。接着，一摊熔化的金子从帐篷中央铺散开来，形成了一个金光闪闪的舞池。那些飘浮在半空的椅子自动聚集在铺着白桌布的小桌子旁边，同样轻盈优雅地落在舞池周围的地面上。接着一支穿金黄色上衣的乐队齐步走向演出台，侍者托着银托盘从四面八方冒了出来，有的托盘里是南瓜汁、黄油啤酒和火焰威士忌，有的则是一大堆摇摇欲坠的馅饼和三明治。

第一支乐曲奏响了，比尔和芙蓉首先步入舞池，赢得大家的热烈喝彩。过了一会儿，韦斯莱先生领着德拉库尔夫人走向舞池，后面跟着韦斯莱夫人和芙蓉的父亲。我、罗恩、赫敏和卢娜坐在一张小桌边旁观，后者和父亲一同受邀前来，洛夫古德先生据说是给新人送礼物去了，我觉得我最好还是别问礼物是什么。

当乐曲变成类似华尔兹的风格时，卢娜起身轻巧地滑进舞池，闭着眼睛独自一人原地旋转，摆着双臂。由于洛夫古德先生坚信在婚礼上应该穿太阳色的衣服，她穿着亮黄色的长袍，并在金发上别了一朵向日葵，在适应那些明亮的眼色后我得说整体效果还算赏心悦目。我有时颇为羡慕这个姑娘，她似乎总能从容自在地与自己相处。

威克多尔·克鲁姆坐到卢娜空出来的座位上，这一小片区域的气氛骤然紧张起来，他直指向谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德的敌意对此也没有任何帮助。

“跳舞去吧。”罗恩很突兀地对赫敏说，后者惊讶得几乎将手里的串珠小包掉在地上。

“我不确定……”

“只是一支舞。”罗恩坚持道，“我们在婚礼上，来吧。”

赫敏的嘴唇抿紧又放松，她起身牵住了罗恩的手，两人立即消失在了舞池越来越拥挤的人群中。我一时有些走神，直到被克鲁姆的声音拉了回来。被那双鹰隼般的、属于找球手的眼睛盯着，自我介绍时我多少有些心虚，刚才卢娜两句话之内就识破了我的身份，极大地打击了我对这副伪装的信心。

“他要不是芙蓉请来的客人，我就要跟他当场决斗。”克鲁姆怒气冲冲地盯着正在舞池边和几个男巫聊天的洛夫古德先生，“他居然在胸口戴着那个邪恶的标志。”

我迷惑地看向洛夫古德先生的胸口，上面有个三角形眼睛似的图形正闪闪发亮，“怎么啦？有什么不对吗？”

“格林德沃。那是格林德沃的标志。”

“格林德沃……就是邓不利多打败的那个黑巫师？”

“没错。”克鲁姆面颊上肌肉蠕动，好像在咀嚼什么东西，然后他说：“格林德沃杀害了许多人，我祖父就是其中一个。当然，他在这个国家一直没什么势力，他们说他害怕邓布利多——说得不错，看他最后的下场！可是，这个——”他用指向谢诺菲留斯，“——是他的符号，我一眼就认出来了。格林德沃在德姆斯特朗读书时，把它刻在了一面墙上。有些傻瓜把这符号复制在课本上、衣服上，想用它吓唬别人，使自己显得了不起——后来，我们这些因格林德沃而失去亲人的人给了他们一些教训。”

我并不怀疑克鲁姆愤怒之情的真实性，但我也不相信洛夫古德先生支持黑魔法，把一个邪恶巫师的符号当成弯角鼾兽之类玩意的横切面图倒很像他会干的事儿。克鲁姆配合了我转移话题的尝试，我假装自己是他的粉丝——某种程度上这倒也不算假装，我们愉快地聊了些关于魁地奇世界杯的趣闻，随后他的注意力被来到卢娜身边和她一起跳舞的金妮吸引走了。

“这姑娘很漂亮。”克鲁姆看着她，“她也是你们家亲戚？”

“对。”

我以为克鲁姆会立即起身邀请金妮，但他停顿了一下，邀请了我。尽管长相阴沉，克鲁姆却是个真正的绅士，我们在场上跳完了那支曲子，他配合和引导着我生涩的舞步，在我提出要去休息时将我送到场边，又夸赞了我的红头发，这才朝金妮走去。

罗恩和赫敏还在舞池中央，我打算等他们下场休息再去说洛夫古德先生胸口图案的事，便漫无目的地在舞池周围闲逛，跟盯梢的凤凰社成员闲谈，又当了一阵子卢平的舞伴，在舞池里跟他一块旋转着接近一个酒糟鼻的老头儿，后者一直鬼鬼祟祟地满帐篷乱跑，卢平觉得他可能图谋不轨——好在真相只是他想趁乱顺走来宾的首饰和钱包。我们把那老头绑好带到帐篷外，将被盗的来宾的财物交给了正张罗茶点的韦斯莱夫人，便回到了帐篷里。莱姆斯没回答我关于他为什么选了我而不是唐克斯的疑问，径直走向原本盯梢的地方。

来宾们多少都喝了几杯，现在客人之间已经开始发生纠纷了。芙蓉的几个媚娃表妹变成了鸟头尖喙的样子恐吓一个想占她们便宜的年轻男巫，那个倒霉的家伙跌坐在地上看起来快吓哭了，韦斯莱先生举着手站在两方之间调停。我也被一场争吵吸引了过去，那两个老人年纪可能比整个韦斯莱家加起来都大，走近时我认出了在邓不利多葬礼上演讲的那个巫师，他正面红耳赤地瞪着罗恩的穆丽尔姨婆。

“我母亲跟巴希达·巴沙特关系很好，”穆丽尔姨婆兴高采烈地说，“巴希达跟我母亲讲述了整个事情，我在门口听见了。棺材边的争斗！巴希达说，阿不福思大声嚷嚷说阿利安娜的死都怪阿不思，然后一拳砸在阿不思脸上。巴希达说，阿不思甚至都没有抵挡一下，这本身就够奇怪的，阿不思即使双手捆在背后跟阿不福思决斗，也能把他干掉。”

“不好意思，”我学着韦斯莱先生的样举着双手站到他们面前，“你们是在说巴希达·巴沙特吗？《魔法史》的作者？”

“是啊，”那个小个子男巫一把抓住我的问题，就像一个快要淹死的人抓住救生带一样，“一位最有天分的魔法历史学家，也是阿不思的老朋友。”

“听说最近糊涂得厉害。”穆丽尔姨婆开心地说。

“如果是这样，斯基特利用她就更可耻了，”多吉说，“巴希达说的任何东西都不可信！”

“哦，有许多办法可以唤回记忆，我相信丽塔·斯基特对它们都很精通。”穆丽尔姨婆说，“就算巴希达成了彻头彻尾的老傻瓜，她肯定还会有老照片，甚至以前的信件。她认识邓不利多一家好多年……没错，完全值得去一趟戈德里克山谷。”

“什么——”尽管加倍地迷惑不解，我立刻留意到了一个重点，“巴希达·巴沙克和邓不利多一家都住在戈德里克山谷？”

“是啊，好多年前的事了！”穆丽尔姨婆随口答道，拿起了酒杯，“在珀西瓦尔坐牢后他们搬到了那儿，巴希达就是他们的邻居。你是谁？”

我张开嘴，好一会儿才想起自己的化名，“芭芭拉·韦斯——”

不知道是谁尖叫了一声，我转过身去，手里抓住了魔杖。一个银色的大家伙穿透舞池上方的天蓬掉了下来，人们纷纷看向它，离它最近的一些人滑稽地僵在了原地。闪闪发光的猞猁守护神把嘴张得大大的，用金斯莱那响亮、浑厚而缓慢的声音说话了。

“魔法部垮台了。斯克林杰死了。他们来了。”


	4. Chapter 4

这地方原本是托腾汉宫路上的一个小咖啡馆，现在它桌翻椅倒、墙塌了半边，已经跟一堆废墟没多大区别了。我、罗恩和赫敏站在这一团混乱中央，瞪着两个被制服的食死徒，满身泥灰，惊魂未定。

“你——你确定要这么做吗，哈利？”赫敏小心地问，看看我又看看僵硬地倒在地上的多洛霍夫。

“我必须得这么做，不是吗？”我吞咽了一下，“他们在我们从婚礼上幻影移形后几分钟之内就找到了我们，如果不弄明白这是怎么回事，我们去哪儿都躲不过他们的。”

“他们也学过大脑封闭术吧？”罗恩踢了多洛霍夫一脚。

“不一定，斯内普说过大脑封闭术是魔法中很冷僻的一门。”我说，下定了决心，转向他们两个，“要是我提示你们或者，嗯，反应很强烈……就把我打昏，好吗？”

罗恩如临大敌地绷紧了脸，赫敏则还没有放弃说服我的打算。

“可要是他进入了你的大脑，看到了里边的东西呢？”她问。

“不会的。”我希望自己能像听起来那么有把握，“既然我能防御得了斯内普，那么也能防御他的入侵，他不会看到什么秘密的。”不等赫敏再开口，我就举起了魔杖，“摄神取念！”

我此前还没有主动入侵过某人的大脑。好消息是多洛霍夫似乎没学过大脑封闭术，我并未受到多少阻碍；坏消息则是他的大脑简直和地狱一样糟，我怀疑他的脑子不需要封闭术就能令其他人却步。

随后我退了出来，双膝在瓷砖上磕得生疼，止不住地喘息和干呕。赫敏和罗恩都在我身边蹲下，好像在呼喊和提问，我一时听不清内容。

“是伏——神秘人的名字。”视线终于恢复清晰时我说，“他们给神秘人的名字下了咒，直接说出那个词的人都会遭到追踪。”

“难怪。”罗恩喃喃道，赫敏抽了口气，是她刚才说出了伏地魔的名字。

“你还好吗，哈利？”赫敏问，四下张望着，我也发现尽管罗恩已经熄了灯，还是有人开始往这边探头探脑，“我们得赶紧走了。”

“我们拿他们怎么办呢？”罗恩在黑暗中小声问，然后又把声音压得更低，“把他们干掉？不然他们会杀死我们的。刚才就差点得手了。”

赫敏打了个激灵，朝后退了一步。我深深地吸了口气，或许是刚才入侵多洛霍夫大脑导致我对自己大脑的封闭削弱了，我的伤疤又开始剧痛。黑暗的念头伴随我刚才在他脑子的所见涌上来，我竭力将它们压回去。

“我们只需要抹去他们的记忆，”我说，“这样他们就没有线索了。如果把他们杀死，会暴露我们来过这里。”

“还是你厉害，”罗恩说，显然松了口气，“可是我从来没学过遗忘咒。斯内普教过你这个吗，哈利？”

“没有，我只知道怎么提取记忆。”我回答。

“我也没学过，但我知道原理。”赫敏说，她花了一会儿让自己平静下来，然后将魔杖指向多洛霍夫的脑门，“一忘皆空！”

具体效果如何不好说，但至少看上去多洛霍夫的反应和我见过中记忆咒的人是差不多的。接着赫敏又对另一个食死徒多尔芬·罗尔和咖啡馆的女侍者如法炮制，我和罗恩则尽可能将这地方恢复原状。

关于下一个落脚点我们短暂地争执了一阵，我主张去凤凰社的旧总部格里莫广场12号，但由于邓不利多死后，斯内普也成了那里的保密人，这一提议遭到了罗恩和赫敏的坚决反对。一时间也不容易使他们相信斯内普并非伏地魔一方的人，我只得作罢，让赫敏将我们带到了迪安森林，她曾和父母来此露营。

我们在一片缓坡的坡底扎营，帐篷是从韦斯莱先生那儿借的，三年级暑假我们去看魁地奇世界杯时住过一次。赫敏在帐篷边上施了一大堆保护咒之后我们钻了进去，里面和我记忆中的一样，远比看起来宽敞，是个带双层床的小套间，配有卫生间和小厨房。

“我去煮点茶。”赫敏从她的小包里掏出有包好几倍大的水壶和杯子，进厨房去了。尽管她解释过小包上的无痕伸展咒，我还是忍不住盯着它看了好一会儿。

“你说其他人怎么样了？”罗恩问。

我回过头，看到他神情恐惧，显然刚才是在赫敏面前强行压抑住。相似的感受也从我心底冒了出来：陋居被食死徒攻破了，韦斯莱一家和卢平他们都在那里，我没法接受他们中的任何一个出事。

“他们不会有事的。”我说，忍不住按住了额头。

“你的伤疤……？”

“很疼。”我闭了闭眼，阻止伏地魔思想的又一次蔓延，“我想他现在很激动……我在努力不让他闯进我脑子里。”

“你能不能……能不能到神秘人的脑子里看看？”罗恩突然说，我睁开眼，发现他看起来无助又狂热，“看看他是不是在我家，有没有杀……对谁怎么样……”

“我不能……”

“你以前就进去过，神秘人没有发现。而且你现在比那时候厉害多了，你刚才就进了多洛霍夫的脑子……”

赫敏的热茶来得很及时，罗恩住了口，没有再提起这件事。茶水滚烫的温度把伴随夜色逐渐降临的寒意连同我们的恐惧都驱散了一些，我们紧紧捧着热茶杯寻求安慰，沉默地坐在床边，只偶尔交换一两句无关紧要的闲谈。银色的鼬鼠落在我们中间时赫敏尖叫了一声，把茶水泼在了自己身上。

“家人平安，不用回复，我们被监视了。”韦斯莱先生的声音说。

守护神消失了，罗恩发出介于呜咽和呻吟之间的声音，几乎滑坐在地板上，赫敏靠过去抓住他的胳膊。

“他们都没事儿，他们都没事儿！”赫敏小声说，罗恩似笑非笑了一声，紧紧地搂了搂她。他从赫敏肩头看了我一眼，松开了胳膊，“哈利，我——”

“没关系，”我说，头疼使我一阵阵恶心，“是你的家人，你当然要担心。换了我也会担心——我确实也很担心。”

赫敏带着疑问在我和罗恩之间看了一圈，从罗恩身边离开了，她的注意力立刻集中在了我按住伤疤的动作上。果然，了解情况后她反复对我强调必须打消从伏地魔脑子里窥探情报的念头，将他挡在完全脑子外面。接下来的几个小时里我们反复讨论下一步行动，凤凰社的核心成员大都不惮说出伏地魔的名字，我们一致同意将伏地魔的名字被施咒的事通知大家是当务之急，但在不知道有哪些人遭到监视的情况下，一时也想不到什么好办法。之后我们主要是在对着一张图纸勾勾画画，上面原本就已经写满了我对剩余魂器藏匿地点的猜测，赫敏又往上增添了不少内容。

“要是他没把东西放在古老纯血统家族传人那里呢？”赫敏在“莱斯特兰奇”下划了条横线，“我在，嗯，离开学校前翻了一些旧预言家日报，查到了关于艾琳·普林斯的信息，她嫁给了一个叫托比亚·斯内普的麻瓜。斯内普就是混血，神秘人还是很器重他。”

“但不属于古老纯血统家族的人没有藏东西的条件。”我说，“如果不是为了古灵阁金库那种等级的防护，我想他宁可自己用咒语来藏。”

“所以就是埃弗里、布莱克、博克、卡罗、弗林特、莱斯特兰奇、马尔福、诺特、帕金森、罗奇尔、罗尔、特拉弗斯、亚克斯利总共13个家族的人可能帮神秘人藏了魂器？”罗恩咧咧嘴，“你们知道这是个什么样的范围吗？”

“他们中有一些和神秘人的关系没有那么密切，而且其中只有马尔福、莱斯特兰奇、布莱克、罗奇尔、博克和特拉弗斯六个家族在古灵阁有最高机密等级的家族金库。”赫敏犹豫不决地说，“也许我们可以只考虑这几个？毕竟这才是把东西交给他们最大的优势所在，不是吗？”

“你怎么知道这个？”罗恩问。

“上次哈利说过她猜测神秘人可能把一部分魂器交给信任的食死徒之后我去问了比尔——我没告诉他我们要做什么！”她赶紧补充道，“我什么也没告诉他，只是问他是否对此有所了解，他就找认识的妖精打听了，没对我问任何问题——除了警告我千万别想着去那儿打劫。”

“他就是那样的。”罗恩说，“所以我们就只用到那六个金库挨个翻翻，真是轻松多了。”

“我觉得马尔福可以去掉，伏——神秘人存放在他们那的日记本已经被毁掉了，我不觉得他会把两个魂器放在同一个地方。”我说，“博克也可以去掉，神秘人在博金-博克店里工作过，知道他为了钱什么都可以出卖。”

“既然大部分魂器都是创始人遗物制作的，很难想象博金能抵挡把它们高价卖出的诱惑。”赫敏同意道。

“要是他们没把魂器放在古灵阁呢？”罗恩问，“要是他们把它放在，比如说，自家地下室里怎么办？”

“那我们只能祈祷搜查他们的家不会比搜查古灵阁难太多。”我说，罗恩哈一声笑了出来。

“如果是那样范围又会扩大了。我需要更多资料，得确定当时到底哪些人最受神秘人器重。”赫敏焦躁地把羽毛笔戳进墨水瓶里，“我去年怎么没多看看？图书馆存放了好几十年的旧档案和报刊——”

“除了交给这些人，神秘人还可能把魂器藏在哪？”罗恩忙打岔。

“霍格沃茨。”我不假思索地说，要论对汤姆·里德尔有重大纪念意义的地点，没有比霍格沃茨更甚的了。“邓不利多说过他怀疑神秘人最后一次回霍格沃茨的时候在城堡里做了手脚。”

“你觉得他会放在哪儿，密室？”赫敏问。

“或者有求必应屋。”罗恩说。

“按照我们二年级时听到的说法，密室已经五十年没打开过了。至于有求必应屋，”我回想着那天在有求必应屋看到的场景，“那屋子里藏的东西挺多的。他应该能马上意识到这地方有很多人发现过。”

“你进去的时候看到过像创始人遗物的东西吗？”罗恩问。

“老实说，我没多少精力去看。”我说。

“无论如何，我们得全部查一遍。”赫敏决定，在“霍格沃茨”旁写下“密室”和“有求必应屋”，打了个圈。

“斯莱特林公共休息室之类的呢？”罗恩问。

“他在霍格沃茨只呆了一两个小时，其中大部分时间还在邓不利多办公室。”我回答，“我想不出他怎么能短时间内在公共休息室加上那么复杂的保护咒还不被人发现。一定是有个现成的安全的地方。”

罗恩还想说点什么，但他的肚子突然叫了一声，于是赫敏掏出了婚礼前拿的三明治和馅饼，我们就着茶水分吃了。剩下的三明治最多还能吃两顿，看来过不了多久食物也会成为一个问题。

这一整天下来我们全都疲惫不堪，吃过饭我们便决定先上床睡觉，明天再进一步讨论。我们分配了一下床位，罗恩坚持要睡地上，我和赫敏则分别选了上下铺。在伤疤疼痛未消的情况下我觉得还是保持清醒为好，于是提出让他俩先睡，我来守第一班夜。

凌晨时分我轻轻钻进帐篷，打算提醒罗恩换班，却看到他的一条胳膊在睡袋外，赫敏则是一条胳膊垂在床边，两只手离得很近。

他俩一定是牵着手睡着的。这个念头让我突然感到一阵强烈的孤独。


	5. Chapter 5

我们花了六个星期将英国境内相对易于搜查的可能藏匿魂器的地点找了一遍：孤儿院，冈特老宅旧址，著名的巫师聚居区……聊胜于无，只能说，反正我们没有其他能做的。我本就没对在这些地方能找到魂器抱多大希望，对此也不算太意外，但随着列举出的地点逐个被排除，我们正变得越来越沮丧。

与此前设想的完全不同，我从没想过食物会成为我们此行中的大问题。有时候我们中的一个可以披着隐形衣去附近的麻瓜村镇买些吃的——赫敏坚持我们必须在偷偷拿走食物时留下相应的钱款，但在大部分情况下我们的落脚点荒无人烟，只能以野蘑菇、浆果和用飞来咒捉到的鱼充饥。罗恩享受着母亲和家养小精灵烹调的美食长大，赫敏则是个一心扑在学习上的独生女，我反倒因为长期给德思礼家帮厨和做早餐的经历成了我们中厨艺最好的人。但我也从来没处理过这种完全原生的食材，更何况我们手边调味料奇缺，成果可想而知。赫敏还能为了不伤害我的感情勉强吃完，罗恩往往吃不了几口就会推开他那份。

我们重复着在陌生地方扎营——住上几天——清除留下的痕迹——到另一个陌生地方扎营的过程，从不以真实面目出现，还在好几个地方遇上了摄魂怪。每天睁开眼时我的神经都会突然紧绷起来，看得出罗恩和赫敏也有相似的感受。食物的缺乏给我们带来了更多烦躁和争吵，它们通常在饱餐一顿正常食物后就会被抛之脑后，但下次饿肚子时又会发生。

对这一情形雪上加霜的是罗恩和赫敏之间的紧张气氛。三个人一起讨论下一步行动或闲谈时，一切几乎恢复了六年级以前的样子，但当轮到我打水或者出去拿吃的、甚至只是去厨房泡杯茶，回来时我就总能感觉到空气中悬浮着的未尽之言。我们只是三个躲在帐篷里的少年，四处流浪，唯一的成绩是还没死掉——而在所有这一切压抑、失望和恐惧之下，我的两个同伴仍疯狂地渴望对方。

即便为我们共知的理由正阻止他们触碰彼此，罗恩和赫敏所共享的除了那份渴望，还有对亲人的思念和对我的不满。我有所隐瞒，他们一直知道这点，我也知道他们知道，同时伤害着我们三个人。他们已经意识到我并不打算透露它，并且它绝不是一个比我们现在所实行的更严密的寻找魂器的计划。或者也许罗恩和赫敏怀疑我是有意使我们白白兜圈子，这个念头使我刺痛。我们曾无话不谈，不知何时起我与最好的两个朋友之间已经产生了这样巨大的隔阂——从我知道那件事时、决定继续学习大脑封闭术时、还是更早？罗恩和赫敏为了帮助我离开他们的家庭，将自己置身险境，但我其实并不真的知道自己在做什么。他们曾使我相信我不再是一个人，但现在和他们在一起的每一刻，我都更清晰地意识到自己是个孤儿。所有人——有时我会想其中是不是也包括我自己——想要的都是那个无所畏惧、成竹在胸的救世之星，而我没有任何想要或可以去思念的人，除了死者。

第一轮搜索完成后，关于下一步行动，赫敏提议我们应该将已经搜索过的地点再排查一遍，以免遗漏，但看上去积极性并不高；我则认为我们已经浪费了太多时间，应该开始对更可能藏匿魂器的地方下手。然而我们并不确切地知道哪个地方有魂器存在，也没愚蠢到觉得闯进古灵阁或者某个与伏地魔合作的古老纯血统家族大宅能轻易全身而退，为了那样一个可能性冒此风险完全不值得。唯一有把握的是霍格沃茨，我提出半夜潜入，但赫敏认为我们应该等到假期校内人最少的时候再行动。

最终我们都同意了罗恩的意见，我们太久没收到过外界的信息了。显然他的提议与急于了解家人状况不无关系，就像我希望能去戈德里克山谷祭扫我父母的坟墓一样，但可以肯定的是继续与世隔绝不会给我们的工作带来任何进展，而且现在已经开学，追捕也应该放松了。于是九月中旬我们三个回到了伦敦附近，在市郊的一片小树林里扎营，每天轮流披着隐形衣出去打听情况。

现在破釜酒吧全天都有人把守，每个想通过这里进入对角巷的人都会遭到盘查，所以大部分时候我们只能躲在破釜酒吧不起眼的角落里偷听客人谈话，偶尔悄悄拿走被丢弃的报纸。酒吧里的话题五花八门，我已经听到了斯科尔夫人清洁剂最适合哪种布料、迷情剂对什么发色姑娘效果最好、以及适合配种的雄拉布拉多犬的特征等等。除去这些零散无用的信息，我们了解得最多的就是对逃学者和麻瓜出身者的搜捕情况，因为时常有酒吧顾客认识的人或者家人遭到逮捕，万幸目前我们还没在其中听到过熟悉的名字。此外我们还知道对角巷和霍格莫得都设置了宵禁，天黑以后无论人还是动物出现在街道上都会触发啸叫咒。

我将茶端出厨房，这时赫敏和罗恩正在帐篷门口对口令，随后赫敏放下魔杖，将他让了进来。这是我的主意，其实没什么必要，除了能带来些虚假的安全感。罗恩把隐形衣挂在椅背上，从怀里掏出一个纸袋子和一份皱巴巴的《预言家日报》。

“好吃的，坏消息。”他说着从托盘里拿了杯茶喝了一大口，烫得直抽气。

赫敏已经开始把报纸展平，我便拿起了纸袋子，里面是面包和腌肉。这是在伦敦附近扎营的又一个好处，为了不引起注意，我们每次只拿够吃一两顿的分量，我和赫敏会拿各种各样的罐头水果和面条，罗恩则只取他认识的东西。

一看到头版，赫敏就发出了一个厌恶的声音，我看向罗恩，他耸耸肩，想显得轻松但没成功。“没人死了。”

“魔法部高级官员已完成对魔力窃取者的惩戒工作。”赫敏已经大声念起来，语音急促，“……麻瓜出身登记委员会的工作由经验丰富的高级调查员多洛雷斯简乌姆里奇负责……于日前完成，经查实的魔力窃取者已全部被根据其罪行轻重程度判处剥夺巫师身份和在阿兹卡班处以不同年份监禁等处罚……”

“‘剥夺巫师身份’？”我忍不住说，从德思礼一家花十年时间尝试将我的魔力“压榨”出来的结果来看，这可不是能像衣服一样脱掉的东西。

“就是没收魔杖，灌下让人神志不清的药——我想是为了避免有人绝望之下使用无杖魔法，扔到街上去。”赫敏抬起头，眼睛瞪得大大的，“这怎么能发生？他们怎么能这么做？”

“至少他们都还活着。”罗恩靠过去，手在赫敏肩膀上停留了一会儿，直到她平复自己继续看报。“我刚才看过了，名单里没有泰德唐克斯和迪安，他们都还在被通缉。老天保佑。”他看了我一眼，又补充道：“也没有费舍尔，当然。”

我愣了一下，得知这点我当然庆幸，只是同时我也意识到自己有多久没有想起阿尔文了。赫敏突然抽了口气，我和罗恩同时看过去，她面前的一整个版面上整齐排列着受惩戒者的照片，“不对，这上面没有孩子……一个也没有……之前的新闻说今年会对入学者的血统进行严格筛查，那些麻瓜出身的孩子哪去了？”

寂静猝然击中了我们，我看到罗恩和赫敏脸色苍白，知道自己也是如此。可怕的事实在我们惊恐的目光中传递。

“也许……凤凰社把他们救走了？”罗恩带着些侥幸说。

“他们会这么做的。”我说，赫敏使劲点点头，捂住了嘴。

我无法忍受继续看着那些陷于恐惧和绝望的面孔，将报纸翻了回来，乌姆里奇的大幅半身照立刻出现在我的视线里。她在粗体标题下方对着几个话筒志得意满地笑着，松弛的面颊不停地抖动，看上去就像一只癞蛤蟆刚吞下了格外美味的大苍蝇，光是看到这张脸就使我手背上她刻下的伤痕隐隐作痛。

“等等，”我猛地把报纸拿近，“等等。这不可能！”

“什么？”罗恩问。

我将那个在乌姆里奇胸前晃动的小东西指给他们看，“看到了吗，这个挂坠盒？”

“看不太清楚，它好像有些年头了，上面的标记很像一个字母……”赫敏端详了它一会儿，接着醒悟过来，差点跳了起来，“你是说这个挂坠盒是……那个挂坠盒？斯莱特林的遗物？”

“什么？”罗恩的声音几乎是有点戏剧性地压低了，“她怎么会拿到一个——你确定吗，哈利？”

我再次把报纸拿到眼前，死死盯着那东西，努力调动自己脑中关于挂坠盒的记忆。它的大小、形状、上面的S型的蛇和蛇眼镶嵌的绿宝石，它挂在梅洛普胸前的样子——

“是它。”我的嗓子紧绷，“我能肯定。”

“它有没有可能是，我不知道，仿制品？”赫敏问。

“除了格兰芬多宝剑，创始人遗物很早以前就全部失踪了。”我说，“你不会觉得神秘人把挂坠盒制作成魂器以后还让大家传着看吧？”

“当然不是！我只是……”赫敏深吸一口气，“好吧，要确认这点只有一个办法。”

“我们要闯进魔法部。”罗恩接道，咧嘴笑了一下，“我敢说弗雷德和乔治一定会羡慕得要命。”

“我们要闯进魔法部。”我又说了一遍，引起了一阵短暂的沉默。


	6. Chapter 6

我在保护咒范围内显形，整理了一下隐形衣，把露出的半条手臂挡住。周围的草地已经变得枯黄，冰冷的水珠从脚踝处渗进我的运动鞋里，看来这里刚才下了雨。进入十月后天气迅速变得寒冷刺骨，时常突然大作的风雨给我们带来了不小的麻烦，好在帐篷附近还有树林可以削弱风的力量。已经开始有食死徒在两个我们常用的幻影移形地点晃悠，不过要不了多久我们就用不到它们了，问题也不大。

“我是哈丽雅特·波特，你是罗纳德·韦斯莱，一年级在霍格沃茨特快上第一个走进我车厢的人，你给我的第一张巧克力蛙画片是邓不利多的。”

“我都快记不清细节了。”罗恩咧嘴笑道，让我进了帐篷，“有什么情况？”

赫敏也担心地看了过来，她面前的桌子上凌乱地摆着一沓笔记和手绘地图，这是他们刚才在研究的东西，我们过去四个星期里一点点积攒起来的。由于韦斯莱先生的关系，罗恩自幼对那时很熟，通过他提供的信息，这段时间我们轮流穿着隐形衣跟踪去部里上班的人，偷听谈话，并摸清了哪些人会在每天同一时间单独出现。

“没什么新的，还是那些陈词滥调，追捕名单也没有变化，没人被逮捕或者杀死。”我把几个罐头和一卷《预言家日报》扔到桌上，搓着在寒风中冻麻了的手。

“看来我明天最好穿厚点儿去，戴上手套。”赫敏说着拿起报纸，顺便把一个装着风铃草色火焰的茶杯推过来，我感激地捧住。“看上去他们采访斯内普的尝试又一次失败了。”

罗恩哼了一声，“他能说什么？‘杀死邓不利多夺取校长之位一事，我感到无比荣幸’还是‘已有两名食死徒成为霍格沃茨教授，我们将再接再厉’？”

“我不相信布巴吉教授是自愿辞职的。”赫敏在报纸后面说，“她上学期末发表了一篇为麻瓜和狼人说话的文章，暑假就辞职了，肯定有人去找了她。”

本该被留在帐篷外的寒意再度包围了我，凯瑞迪·布巴吉是霍格沃茨的前任麻瓜研究课教师，赫敏三年级时上过她的课。我上次见到她是在多洛霍夫脑子里。

“她死了。”我说。

“什么？”

“凯瑞迪·布巴吉已经死了，我在多洛霍夫脑子里看到的。”我攥紧了手里的杯子，“神秘人杀了她，在所有食死徒面前。”

报纸从赫敏手里落下来，露出她惊恐的脸，“你从——”

“你怎么没告诉我们？”罗恩打断了她。

“我们当时忙着逃命。”

“之后有这么长时间——”

“我宁愿忘了它，好吗？我看着伏——神秘人杀了她，然后叫纳吉尼吃了她的尸体！”我的声音不受控制地拔高了，“你们觉得我会乐意记得这件事吗？还是说这是什么值得分享的美好回忆？你不知道你问我们该怎么处理他们时我有多想——”

“哈利！”赫敏叫道。

“放轻松，伙计。”罗恩举起双手，“没人想责怪你。我们只是觉得有点……奇怪。”

我迫使自己平静下来，轮流看着他俩，他们小心地看回来，显然都吓坏了。

“嗯……你想来点茶吗？”罗恩试探地问。

“我去泡，顺便弄点儿吃的。”我说，拿起罐头进了厨房。

在泡茶和做烤牛肉三明治时我尽可能将手里的东西弄得叮当作响，好阻止自己去听赫敏和罗恩在悄悄议论什么。过了一会罗恩将茶端了出去，我随后拿着三明治盘子出去时看到桌上的东西已经收拾走了，他俩坐在桌边，一人捧着一杯茶，看起来已经达成了一致。罗恩紧张地朝我笑了笑，掩饰性地喝了一口，我则赶在他们之前发话了。

“我们应该明天就去。”

赫敏目瞪口呆，罗恩被茶呛着了。

“明天？”赫敏问道，“你不是认真的吧，哈利？”

“我是，”我说，“我们再侦察一个月，也不会比现在准备得充分多少。拖得越久就会离挂坠盒越远。很可能乌姆里奇已经把它扔掉了，那玩意儿打不开。”

“除非，”罗恩说，“她想办法打开了它，现在已经被它附身了。”

“对她来说没什么区别，她本来就够邪恶了。”

赫敏咬着嘴唇，陷入了沉思。

“我们知道了所有重要的情况，”我说，“他们不再幻影显形出入魔法部，现在只有部里最高级人员的家里才能连接飞路网，这是罗恩听那两个小职员抱怨时说的。我们大致知道乌姆里奇的办公室在哪儿，因为你听到那个山羊胡对他的同伴说——”

“‘我要上二层，多洛雷斯想见我。’”赫敏马上背诵道。

“正是，”哈利说，“而且我们知道进门要用那些可笑的硬币样的玩意儿，或是证明币，管它叫什么呢，因为我看到那个女巫向朋友借了一个——”

“可我们没有！”

“如果计划成功，我们就会有的。”

“我不知道，哈利，我不知道……有那么多环节可能出错，那么多地方都要靠运气……”

“即使我们再花三个月准备，也还是如此。该采取行动了。”

现在罗恩和赫敏脸上被另一种害怕占据了，我自己也不是那么有信心，但我相信已经到了该实施计划的时间。

“好吧，”罗恩慢吞吞地说，“假设我们明天就去……我想应该就哈利和我两个人。”

“哦，不要又提这个！”赫敏叹着气说，“我想我们都已经说好了。”

“穿着隐形衣在门口侦察是一回事，可现在是另一回事，赫敏。”罗恩翻找了一阵，抓出一张脏兮兮的两个月前的《预言家日报》，“你被列入了没去接受审查的麻瓜出身者名单！”

“而你应该在陋居身患散花痘，生命垂危！如果有谁不应该去，那就是哈利，她被悬赏一万加隆——”

“好吧，我留在这儿，”我说，“你们要是打败了神秘人，给我送个信，好不好？”

罗恩笑了起来，赫敏用一种我曾经很熟悉的目光看了我一眼，也笑了几声。我耸耸肩，拿起一块三明治。

“那么就这么定了。”

我们一遍遍地温习行动计划，最后背得一字不差，直到深夜才上床睡觉。明天我们会需要最好的状态，因此今晚没人守夜，我睡前出去察看了一圈，确定帐篷周围没有异状。然后我在帐篷外的一角停了下来，隔着帐篷壁和厨房，他们不会看到我魔杖发出的光。我将挂在脖子上的驴皮袋子里的东西再次确认了一遍，掏出一张照片。这是我所拥有的为数不多的我父母的影像之一，尖头叉子、大脚板、月亮脸和虫尾巴勾肩搭背地冲我笑着，我看着照片悄声把计划又背诵了一遍，他们一定会喜欢它。

“哈利，出了什么问题吗？”赫敏的声音因为隔着帐篷而有点含糊。

“什么也没有。”我回应道，将照片放回袋子里。

黎明追着子夜来临了，似乎匆忙得乱了阵脚。

我被赫敏用报纸卷敲醒，一低头就看到她表情有点疯狂的脸，好像考试马上要来临一样，她脚边的罗恩腿还在睡袋里，打着呵欠。

“你看起来不太好。”我把小圆面包摆上桌时罗恩说。

“一会儿就好了。”我打了个呵欠。

我们边最后一次核对计划，边大口吃掉了早餐，赫敏又检查了我的驴皮袋以确保隐形衣、复方汤剂、伸缩耳、诱饵炸弹和各种速效逃课糖等一样不缺。她帮我给袋子加上无痕伸展咒之后，我便说服了她将重要的东西转移到这里，一个只有所有者能打开的包自然更保险。驴皮袋的容量不像她那快成了流动图书馆的串珠小包那么巨大，但也足以容纳任务所需的大部分物品。

半小时后我们都有了新的魔法部雇员身份。我是马法尔达·霍普科克，工作大概是书记员之类的，选定的目标中她的身材跟我最像；罗恩变成了魔法维修处的雷吉·卡特莫尔，这可怜的男人看上去相当萎靡不振，前不久他麻瓜出身的妻子被送进了阿兹卡班；接着我俩设法给赫敏弄到了莉亚·斯科尔斯比的头发，从她包里工作服上的牌子来看是法律执行司的。

“看起来比她应得的好喝嘛。”罗恩瞧着赫敏手里那一小瓶透亮的浅绿色液体，“说不定是因为她的发胶有毒。”

“之前为什么没人提过她用发胶？”赫敏低声咆哮，“复方汤剂不会让你头上长出发胶来！”

她急匆匆地走进剧院变形，罗恩翻翻眼睛，朝我一摊手，“要不要告诉她我们没法骗那女人吃掉鼻血牛轧糖所以直接把她敲晕了的事？”

“她要是再紧张点可能就会当场杀人了。”我小声说，“不过我们可以稍微提醒她一下。”

过了一会儿莉亚·斯科尔斯比噔噔地从剧院里走了出来，她挽着低髻，看上去精明强干、充满侵略性。但下一秒，赫敏就在台阶上崴了脚，一屁股摔在地上。

“该死的高跟鞋！”赫敏气冲冲地说，“我没事！给我一分钟……”

“你最好把鞋跟锯掉，”罗恩忍着笑去搀扶她，让她靠在他身上活动脚踝，“我们可是得随时预备着逃跑。”

“看起来你跟我俩关系不太好——我们变成的人，我是说。”赫敏试穿处理过的鞋时我提醒道，“进去之后我们大概不能一直一起行动了，否则会显得很可疑。记得表现得傲慢点儿。”

“本色出演，是不是？”罗恩咧嘴笑道，赫敏打了他一下。

确定赫敏正常活动没有问题后，我们一起走出小巷，沿着人行道走了五十米远，那儿有两道黑色尖头栅栏夹护的台阶，分别标注着“男”和“女”，我们互相看看。

“一会儿见。”罗恩朝我和赫敏摆摆手，走到了另一边。


	7. Chapter 7

魔法部在入部方法上的创意倒是令人叹为观止，我从公厕马桶滚进大厅，好不容易才爬起来。不难猜到马法尔达为什么选择文职，她的身体不仅力量弱，而且反应迟缓。

现在我正置身于宽阔的魔法部大厅里，这里比我五年级时因未成年人校外使用魔法来接受审判时暗一些，大厅中央金色的喷泉变成了一座巨大的黑色石像，主体是一个女巫和一个男巫坐在华美的宝座上，底部刻着几个一英尺高的大字：魔法即强权。

“你还好吧？”赫敏朝我伸出一只手，我瞪了她一眼，她反应过来，站直身体板起了脸。“你该表现得比这更好。”

“哦，别对亲爱的小马法尔达这么苛刻，莉亚。”一个小女孩般甜腻的声音从我身后传来，我从赫敏毛骨悚然的表情确定了来者的身份，“笨拙的姑娘有时更可爱。你没事吗，马法尔达？”

“是的。”我低着头小声说，确定了在乌姆里奇上衣衣褶里闪闪发光的挂坠盒是真货，在退开的时候给赫敏递了个眼神，赫敏眨眼表示会意。

“你今天可有点儿脱离传统，不是吗？”乌姆里奇对我们短暂的交流毫无察觉，满脸堆笑地继续她的寒暄，“我猜你花了不少时间来完成你的，哦，新造型。”

“如果另一种风格能赶走坏运气，那么换换也无妨。”赫敏已经值得敬佩地镇静了下来，“今天早上我打碎了发胶瓶子，出门的时候鞋跟又莫名其妙地断了，真倒霉。”

“太不幸了，”乌姆里奇同情地说，“坏日子不时就会降临。如果你需要幸运符的话，我认识几个朋友，他们做的幸运符是全英国最好的。和部里每天收缴的那些低级货不是一回事。”

“这个也是幸运符吗，多洛雷斯？”赫敏指着她胸前的挂坠盒，“它看起来，嗯，很漂亮。”

“哦，抱歉亲爱的，我可不能把它给你。”乌姆里奇拍拍贴在她那丰满的胸脯上的挂坠盒说，“这是一件古老的传家宝，‘S’是塞尔温的缩写，我与塞尔温家族有亲威关系。实际上，很少有纯血统的家庭跟我没有亲戚关系——”

她被一个忍笑的声音打断了，在我们看过去时那声音被迅速转变成了一阵咳嗽，我愣了一下才想起这个长得像白鼬的男巫现在是罗恩。

“抱歉，无意打断，”罗恩又咳了几声，“这两天受了风寒。”

“你可要当心啊，雷吉。”乌姆里奇娇滴滴地说，“你家里的两个——还是三个？——小崽子现在可只能指望你了，毕竟他们不幸有个蔬菜商生的母亲。”

怒火冲上罗恩的脸，好在乌姆里奇正得意洋洋地看向赫敏而没有察觉，显然莉亚·斯科尔斯比通常会对这一行为十分赞赏。

赫敏勉强笑了几声，假装看了看手表，“我看我们还是快点儿去上班吧，你说呢，多洛雷斯？”

“我想也是，虽然我们享受着赢得的待遇，可最好还是要体谅一下得按时报到的人。”乌姆里奇又转向了罗恩，假惺惺地说，“还不走吗，雷吉？你现在一定格外不想被扣工资吧？”

赫敏带头走向电梯，乌姆里奇跟上后我悄悄落后了几步与罗恩并排，后者正不绝口地低声咒骂。

“我发誓我要把这母狗头朝下塞进马桶里！”他恶狠狠地宣布。

“如果我们拿到魂器之后时间宽裕的话。”我小声说，罗恩在我说到“魂器”时下意识地四下看了看，像是怕石雕的底座会偷听似的。走到近处我才发觉我刚才以为雕刻华美的宝座，实际上是一堆石雕的人体，成百上千赤裸的人体：男人、女人和孩子，相貌都比较呆傻丑陋，肢体扭曲着挤压在一起，支撑着那个俊美的、穿袍子的巫师。

罗恩对这东西显然与我同感：“老天啊，真恶心。”

我们汇入已经变得稀疏的男女巫师的人流，向大厅尽头的金色大门走去，一边尽可能不引人注意地扫视四周，以免跟丢了乌姆里奇和赫敏。金色大门后是一个较小的厅，不多的人正分散在二十部电梯的金色栅栏门前面等待，我们四个人一块排到了最近那个无人的门口。

乌姆里奇还在跟脸上笑容越来越勉强的赫敏谈论此前处理麻瓜出身者的事，我盯着她胸口衣褶间闪着光的挂坠盒，苦苦思索如何不受注意地将它取走。罗恩突然倒抽了一口冷气，我的手下意识地摸到了魔杖，却见韦斯莱先生正和善地看着我俩，脸上的笑容因我们夸张的反应消下去了一点儿。

“早上好，马法尔达。”他朝我点点头，又关切地看向罗恩，“你还好吗，雷吉？”

“噢，嗯，不赖。”罗恩躲避着他父亲的眼神，好在韦斯莱先生显然将这理解成了此前不幸带来的创伤。

“梅齐、埃莉和艾尔弗，他们都还好吗？”

“呃，还不错，我想……”罗恩的头更低了。

“那一定很艰难，”韦斯莱先生说，“我从来没法想象我的孩子们失去他们的母亲——当然，我相信玛丽一定很快就会回来的。”见罗恩猛地颤抖了一下，他忙补充道。

“你的孩子们最近怎么样，亚瑟？”我打岔道。

“都还不错，最小的那个在学校惹了点麻烦——”

“金妮怎么了？”罗恩叫道，旁边几个人看了过来，我听到了赫敏提高音量转移乌姆里奇注意力的声音。韦斯莱先生吓了一跳，推了一下歪戴着的眼镜。

“她没事，据说是未经许可进入校长办公室之类的……被罚到禁林干活。”他显得有点困惑，“我和莫莉昨天等了一夜消息，早上我打了个盹儿，差点错过上班……”

罗恩看上去仍处在心脏病发的边缘，好在金色栅栏此时打开了，我们鱼贯走进电梯。现在似乎没什么人要用电梯，上行途中无人进出，电梯间里的气氛很是尴尬。韦斯莱先生无视乌姆里奇和赫敏一心与罗恩寒暄，后者正显得越来越心虚；赫敏也实在没法再回应乌姆里奇的关于麻瓜出身者的恶毒玩笑了，我们对视了一下，如果不是韦斯莱先生在场，这就会是个绝好的放倒乌姆里奇取走魂器的时机。

“我想，马法尔达，”乌姆里奇突然回身看向我，“我知道你还在整理前些日子处理的那些渣滓的卷宗，正好我这里也留着一些材料，你可以拿去参考，顺便把它们排个序……一点儿文书工作……”

“好的。”我快速地答道，不敢相信机会就这么送到了眼前。

“很好。”乌姆里奇露出一个大概自认和蔼可亲的笑容。

电梯停了下来，栅栏门打开了。

“第二层，魔法法律执行司，包含禁止滥用魔法司、傲罗指挥部和威森加摩管理机构。”一个空洞的女声说。

韦斯莱先生、罗恩和赫敏先后下了电梯，我刚想跟上，却听见乌姆里奇清了清嗓子。她完全没有下去的意思，我心里一惊——她的办公室不在二层。我只得眼睁睁看着栅栏门咣当一声关上，罗恩和赫敏焦急的脸越来越远。

“第一层，魔法部长办公室及后勤处。”

我跟在乌姆里奇身后走了出去，经过一扇又一扇光亮的木门，每扇门上都有一块小牌子，写着屋里人的姓名和职务。铺着紫红地毯的过道里没有忙碌声、讲话声和匆匆的脚步声，好像施了闭耳塞听咒一样。从四周压过来的寂静让我的手开始渗汗，时间正在流逝，复方汤剂的效用时间只有一个小时，如果接下来的几分钟我没能把握住机会，这次行动看上去就不太可能成功了。

转过一个拐角又走了一段，过道通入一块宽敞的区域。十来个男女巫师坐在一排排小桌子前，那些桌子与课桌相似，只是光滑得多，没有乱涂的痕迹。我几乎停下脚步观看，那些巫师动作一致地挥舞和转动着魔杖，许多方形彩纸像粉红色的小风筝一样飘在空中，这景象有种催眠的效果。几秒钟后，我意识到这是一种有节奏的程序，彩纸的聚散也有一定规律。我在观看小册子的制作过程，那些方纸是一页页聚拢折叠、用魔法订牢之后，整齐地摞在每个巫师身边。

“看着还挺有趣的，不是吗？”乌姆里奇轻蔑地说，“可要是我不看着点儿，这帮家伙准会偷懒。”

我回过头来，顿时，一股愤怒像毒蛇一样在我胸中蹿起。在门上安门镜的地方，红木中嵌着一只大大的圆眼球，对任何认识阿拉斯托·穆迪的人来说，那明亮的蓝色虹膜都熟悉得触目惊心。在那一瞬间，我忘记了自己是在哪儿、要来做什么，我大步走到门前看那只眼睛，它不再转动，只是呆滞地望着上方。

“从一个老败类身上挖的，他还在傲罗司工作过不短的时间呢。要我说那地方就是个叛徒的巢穴，早晚得肃清。”乌姆里奇咧着她那宽阔的嘴笑着，“那家伙骑着扫帚逃避魔法部的追捕，摔成了一滩肉泥，这玩意倒是没坏。拿它监视那帮懒骨头，也算让他最后给部里做点贡献。”

她说着推门走了进去，我竭尽全力才没让自己当场狠狠给她来一下；甚至不需要魔杖，我只想一拳一拳揍烂那张脸。

走进屋子的感觉就像时光倒流，这里与乌姆里奇在霍格沃茨的办公室一模一样：花边帷帘、装饰布垫和干花覆盖了每一处能装饰到的表面，墙上还是那些花盘子，图案都是一只戴着蝴蝶结、色彩鲜艳的大猫在欢跳嬉戏，嗲得令人恶心。桌上盖着一块有荷叶边和花卉装饰的桌布，疯眼汉的眼球后面连着个望远镜似的装置，使乌姆里奇可以监视门外的员工。

门在我身后关上了，我将大脑放空了几秒钟，清清嗓子确保自己声音正常，“唔，多洛雷斯，这只眼睛也能看到办公室里吗？”

“怎么，你以为我会让他们反过来监视我的动向？不，不，不，马法尔达，喏……”她操纵着一大沓各式各样的材料朝我飞过来，一下子挡住了我的视线，我下意识地伸出手，被压得一沉，“等会儿，我看看，还有这个……这个……”

过了一阵我手上的重量已经让马法尔达的胳膊有点儿吃不消了，乌姆里奇还在往上加各种各样的材料，其中一些显然和审判没有任何关系。我抱着那堆东西慢慢挪着靠近乌姆里奇，她终于加上了最后一叠照片，用魔杖拍了拍手心。

“好啦，就这些。”她等了几秒钟，“你还不走吗，马法尔达？”

“我……”

一只纸飞机扑扇着翅膀飞进了办公室，乌姆里奇用一只圆胖的小手捉住了它，将它展开。趁她读上面的内容时我悄悄将那堆东西放在了办公桌上，随后我看到乌姆里奇的短眉毛高高地扬了起来。

“有趣，”她嘀咕，“莉亚从前台发来消息？我们可才刚和她乘过同一趟电梯呢……她说她被打昏……”

乌姆里奇醒悟地抬起头来，正对上我的魔杖。

“昏昏倒地！”我说，痛快地看到红光击中了她的脸。


	8. Chapter 8

乌姆里奇仰面倒下来时撞得整个办公桌一颤，那堆材料哗啦啦地落在地上。我上前几步将她胸口的挂坠盒扯了下来，顺手挂到自己脖子上，又拆掉了门口的望远镜将魔眼拿出来收进口袋。在门口最后一次扫视这间办公室时，我的心脏突然停跳了一下：桌边的书架上，邓不利多正从一面长方形的小镜子里望着我。

我冲过去抓起它，但刚一摸到就发现那不是镜子，邓不利多是在一本书的光亮封皮上沉思微笑，他帽子上绿色花体字写着“阿不思·邓不利多的生平和谎言”，胸前还有更小的一行字：丽塔·斯基特，畅销书《阿芒多·迪佩特：大师还是白痴？》的作者。

我下意识地要翻开看看，随即想起罗恩和赫敏的身份正随时可能暴露，于是将它塞进了驴皮袋子里，又掏出两个诱饵炸弹，从办公室门上魔眼留下的洞投了出去。不一会儿，近处就有个女巫尖叫了一声，外面很快变得一片嘈杂。我穿上隐形衣刚准备出去，想想又冲回乌姆里奇旁边，拿起胸口的魂器。

“复制成双！”

给她戴上复制品后，我快步出了办公室，躲避着跑来跑去的人穿过那团混乱冲向电梯。然而电梯里并不是空的，金色栅栏打开时我看到罗恩和赫敏都在里面，开门前一刻还在争执，他们看上去狼狈不堪，似乎刚从一场混战中脱身。听到我身后的动静他俩都紧张起来，我索性边跑边扯掉了隐形衣，将他俩一块推了回去。

“你打昏了我老爸！”电梯们重新关上时罗恩气喘吁吁地朝赫敏喊道。

“我没有别的办法！”赫敏说，“刚才整个楼层的人都看到你爸爸帮我们脱身！这样他就可以声称自己是中了夺魂咒——速速禁锢！”

电梯在两层之间的地方咣当一声停住了，我们全摔在地上。

“这样能给我们争取一些时间。”赫敏紧张地说，脸色苍白。

“你们怎么回事？”我困难地爬起来。

“罗恩被韦斯莱先生识破了身份——”

“——是我告诉他的！他可以帮我们去找乌姆——”

“——那没必要！你一开始就不该去单独和他说话，这只会让他陷入危——”

“——我得警告他们神秘人名字的事——”

“——总之，我发现楼层里的人开始被撤走，觉得不对，就去里面找他们。”赫敏飞快地说，“我们刚出办公室，就有几个人围了上来，韦斯莱先生帮着我们击退了他们，我们在转角处用铁甲咒把他们拦住了，然后我打昏了韦斯莱先生——重要的是现在该怎么办！全魔法部的傲罗都在二层，他们一定已经在等着我们了！”

我盯着他们大难临头的表情疯狂地思索了几秒，扑上去将隐形衣盖在赫敏身上，随后将刚爬起来的罗恩按倒在地（差点扭伤了马法尔达的手腕），把魔杖戳在他胸口。

“收好魔杖，假装你晕倒了！”我用气声说，“赫敏，解开禁锢！”

罗恩一头雾水，“什——”

“照做就是了！”

“罗恩，快！”赫敏从我看不到的角落焦急地说，显然已经明白了我的计划，“哈利，我不知道这……”

电梯开始吱嘎作响，赫敏解除了禁锢咒，我们继续下降。接着那个空洞的女声报出了“第二层，魔法法律执行司，包含禁止滥用魔法司、傲罗指挥部和威森加摩管理机构”。隔着栅栏，我看到一队人站在门外，领头的正是亚克斯利，邓不利多死时塔楼顶上的食死徒之一。罗恩总算瘫下来闭上了眼睛，赫敏深吸了一口气。

“潜……潜入分子已被制服。”马法尔达·霍普科克畏缩、颤抖的声音从我口中传出。

看清电梯内情况后，门外食死徒们的魔杖并没有放下来，僵持了一会儿，亚克斯利发话了。

“我们收到的消息是你和卡特莫尔是一伙的。”

“他对我用了……用了夺魂咒。”我哆哆嗦嗦地说，“但是不太高明，被多洛雷斯发现了……她解开了咒语，带人守在电梯门口，他们一露面就打昏了他们……她现在在上面看着莉亚——我是说，打扮成莉亚那个……叫我带着着雷——这个人到审判室去……”

“她让你一个人看犯人？”亚克斯利的音调怀疑地提高了。

“她说他已经被打昏了，而且你们肯定已经在下面埋伏好了……”我抽了抽鼻子，“她说……她说我得学着从自己的失职中吸取教训……”

很明显，这像是乌姆里奇会干的事。亚克斯利举着魔杖慢慢走了过来，他傲慢地抬抬下巴示意我站起来让到一边，接着往罗恩头上狠踢了一脚，发出的声音令我畏缩。罗恩的头顺着他的力道歪向一边，看上去毫无生气，我担心他会不会真的被踢晕了。

亚克斯利满意地点点头，又厌烦地看了我一眼。他踢罗恩时赫敏没忍住惊叫了一声，我摔在她脚边作为掩饰。“她叫你把人送到审判室去？”

“是的，”我又往后缩了缩，“她说稍后要亲自审讯他们。”

“那我可得坐头等席，可怜的家伙们。”亚克斯利露出残酷的笑容，“行了，没你事了，霍普科克。德力士，特拉弗斯，你们两个跟我来。其他人乘别的电梯去看看楼上的情况。”

“我跟你去审判室，亚克斯利。”我和亚克斯利同时惊讶地看向站出来的金斯莱，他拿魔杖的手垂在身边，镇定地盯着亚克斯利，“确保你不会在正式审讯前就把我们的俘虏弄死了。”

亚克斯利眯起那双愚蠢的小眼睛和他对视了一阵，让步了。“那就沙克尔和特拉弗斯跟我把犯人送下去，德力士去楼上。你还不进来吗，老妈妈沙克尔？”

金斯莱丝毫没受身后哄笑的影响，缓步走进电梯，有意无意地挡在我和赫敏身前。接着特拉弗斯也走了进来，金色栅栏关上了，电梯又开始下沉。金斯莱高大的身影笼罩着我，亚克斯利和特拉弗斯分别占据了电梯的另外两角，魔杖都指着罗恩。我后背抵着赫敏的腿，感觉到她正发着抖。

“你还好吗，马法尔达？”金斯莱转过身来，朝我伸出了手。

“就让她歇会儿吧，沙克尔。”特拉弗斯说，亚克力斯在一旁发出粗野的笑声，“可怜的小马吉都吓尿了。”

我抓着金斯莱的手起身，刚站稳，他便飞快地朝我眨了眨眼。下一秒他的魔杖已经指向了亚克斯利，后者立刻被红光击倒了。

但特拉弗斯显然一直注意着这边的动向，他马上反应过来，躲过了我的全身束缚咒，魔杖瞄准了金斯莱，速度快得惊人。金斯莱将我整个护在胸前，我眼前顿时一片昏暗，只听到特拉弗斯发出惊讶的声音，一道咒语打在我头顶斜上方，接着赫敏尖叫“昏昏倒地”。随后金斯莱从我身边离开，我看到特拉弗斯瘫倒在地上，罗恩正龇牙咧嘴地从他身边爬起来，看上去他刚才跳起来把自己挂在了特拉弗斯身上，扑歪了他的魔杖。赫敏扯掉隐形衣朝罗恩奔去，她抓着他上下看看，一把抱住了他。

金斯莱低低地笑了一声，我猜斯科尔斯比用那种再也不想放开的方式抱着卡特莫尔不是什么每天都能看见的景象。他变出银色的绳子将亚克斯利和特拉弗斯捆了个结实，这时电梯停住了，空洞的女声说了一句“神秘事务司”便陷入沉默。

“你们最好出去再庆祝。”金斯莱用那种鼓舞人心的缓慢声调说，“这附近今天没人，我们先把他俩弄到旁边的走廊上去。”

他对亚克斯利用了个悬停咒，我依样对付特拉弗斯瘫软的躯体。赫敏放开了罗恩，后者还在痛苦不堪地揉着被亚克斯利踢中的地方，她开口时声音还有点不稳，尖声尖气的。

“可是我们该怎么出去呢？”她问，“他们上了楼马上就会发现乌姆里奇根本没有抓住另一个人。”

“我来把你们带出去，这应该能拖延上面的人封闭出口。”金斯莱走了几步，将亚克斯利丢在一个黑漆漆的角落里，“你们的隐形衣有多大？”

我将特拉弗斯丢在亚克斯利身上，赫敏回身捡起隐形衣递给金斯莱，他抖开它检查了一下，眼睛睁大了。

“这不是件普通的隐形衣。”他的声音严厉起来，“我听说过也见过它，事实上。你们最好解释一下。”

“我是哈利，这两个是罗恩和赫敏。”我快速地说，“金斯莱，你的守护神是一只猞猁，邓不利多对你说的最后一句话是‘哈丽雅特是我们最宝贵的希望。相信她’，我们到达陋居后你和莱姆斯对口令时我听到的。”

金斯莱停了一秒，点点头，“是你。”

“你之前怎么知道我们不是敌人？”赫敏问。

“我和足够多中了夺魂咒的人打过交道，亚瑟当时看起来可不像。”金斯莱说，“再说了，我的敌人不需要化装混进来，他们在这混得都挺不错呢。”

“他可能会杀了你！”赫敏说，“要是哈利没有理解你的暗示，或者罗恩真的昏迷了呢？”

“我知道哈利身边有个隐形的同伴。”金斯莱微笑了一下，“再说，冒险是我工作的一部分。我现在非常庆幸自己赌对了。”

“我们可以清除特拉弗斯和亚克斯利的记忆，再把你打昏——”

“他们不会相信我和亚瑟同时中了夺魂咒的。换个不怎么谦虚的说法，没几个人能用夺魂咒控制我。”金斯莱打断了我，“况且我们没时间了。你们必须马上动身。这件隐形衣勉强可以遮住你们三个，我来把你们带出去，一离开魔法部的范围就可以幻影移形了。”

“可是我爸呢？”罗恩问，“还有你的工作呢？”

“亚瑟不会有事的，至于这份工作，我向你们保证我绝对不会留恋它。自从我给陋居通风报信之后他们看我已经不太顺眼了……”金斯莱说，先一步跨进了电梯，“来吧。”

我们互相看看，也走了进去，赫敏把隐形衣披在我们三个身上。

“我已经因为同样的原因被打昏够多次了。”金斯莱轻松地说，“跟着我就行。一旦出了什么状况，马上冲向壁炉，别回头看。”


	9. Chapter 9

“正厅。”空洞的女声说，电梯停了下来，金斯莱悄悄用魔杖指着正在移开金色栅栏念了几句咒语，接着用刚好能让我们三个不被彼此绊倒的快步走了出去，我们挤在隐形衣下紧跟在他们后面。

“啊，沙克尔。”赫敏一下子踩着了我的脚：真正的莉亚·斯科尔斯比气势汹汹地朝我们走来，她穿着一双肯定是临时变出来的鞋子——跟居然比被我们扒掉那双还高，抹了发胶的头发有点散乱，表情很是不悦。“我还以为整个傲罗司都会投入抓捕。”

“亚克斯利显然不相信我能胜任自己的任务，”金斯莱冷冷地说，“他决定给我放个假。现在犯人大概已经被带到审判室了，有兴趣你可以去看看。恕我失陪。”

他绕过显然变得更加恼火的斯科尔斯比，穿过大厅走向最近的壁炉，其他人都给他让开了一条路。我们三个继续跟上，在他们的目光中小心地不发出任何动静或者让脚从隐形衣边缘露出来。

眼看离壁炉还有几步远时，电梯的方向传来一声巨响，德力士带的那一队人乘着另一台电梯到达了正厅，却被打不开的金色栅栏拦住了去路。

“抓住他们！”有人大叫，“封闭出口！”

斯科尔斯比立刻举起魔杖，金斯莱打昏了她，但巨石已经开始一块接一块落进壁炉里。部员们纷纷向后退去，有的不知所措地拔出了魔杖。 

“快进去！”金斯莱吼道，这时又是一声巨响，德力士他们炸开了金色栅栏。

罗恩推着我和赫敏一头栽进了最近那个还没完全封闭的壁炉，我们旋转了几秒钟，从抽水马桶里喷射出来。随后隔壁小间里也传来轰隆一声，我抓着魔杖跳出小间，却见金斯莱一动不动地趴在地板上，对我的呼喊毫无反应。

“他们马上就会追过来，我们得把他一起带走！”罗恩说。

“没错。”赫敏拉着他挤进了隔间，“抓住我的手，哈利……罗恩，你也抓住金斯莱……我们要去上次举办魁地奇世界杯的森林，准备好了吗？”

我和罗恩点点头，我们一同旋转着没入了窒息的黑暗中。随后我感受到枝叶间隙透射下来的阳光，艰难地吸了口气，感觉肺像被压瘪了。我坐起身来，发现我们几个被分开了，但其他人都还在视线范围内。罗恩和赫敏看上去并无大碍，于是我冲向金斯莱，他死气沉沉地趴在林间空地上，牙关紧咬，脸色铁青，在我和罗恩将他翻过来时含糊地呻吟了一声。

“不知道他们用什么咒语击中了他。”赫敏察看了一下金斯莱的眼睑，焦急地说，“他需要治疗，但我们不能把他送到圣芒戈……”

“送他去猪头酒吧。”我说，“阿不福思那里有药，他还可以帮忙联系其他社员。”

“我们不能就这么幻影移形过去！这会儿酒吧里一定有别的客人。”罗恩说。

“过了宵禁时间就不会有了。”我说，“直接幻影移形进猪头酒吧不会触发啸叫咒。你觉得金斯莱能撑过几小时吗，赫敏？”

“我不确定……应该可以，他看上去情况还算稳定。”赫敏说着，从小包里掏出一个小瓶，“这个可以让他支撑得更久一些。有的咒语应该能缓解症状，但我不敢做得更多了……”

罗恩撬开金斯莱的嘴，赫敏滴了三滴药剂进他的嘴里，我则托着金斯莱的下巴和后颈确保他将药咽下去。金斯莱剧烈地喘息了一阵，平息下来，脸色似乎好了一点。

“我们先在这里扎营，等到天黑再去霍格莫得。”我说，将小瓶收进驴皮袋里，他俩同意了。

赫敏支起了帐篷，在她施加那一大堆防护咒语时，我和罗恩从帐篷里翻出了一副担架，将金斯莱运了进去，这时我们几个都开始恢复本来的相貌。被放在下铺时金斯莱哆嗦了一下，微微睁开眼，他嘴唇动了动，没能发出声音。

“我们现在安全了，我们三个都没事。”我对他说，“你会没事的，等天黑我们就把你送到猪头酒吧去。”金斯莱的嘴唇动得更厉害了一些，发声的努力使他痛苦不堪，我抓住他的手，“我们知道宵禁的事，我们会直接幻影移形进酒吧。你会没事的，我们都会。”

“撑住，金斯莱。”罗恩在我身边蹲下，声音有点沙哑。

金斯莱终于放弃了说话的努力，重新闭上眼睛，我忙确认了他的呼吸和心跳，这才松了口气坐到了地上。赫敏进了帐篷，再次仔细确认了金斯莱的情况，而后去泡了茶。我和罗恩都不想从金斯莱身边离开，于是赫敏将托盘放在地上，和我们一块在床边坐下。一杯热茶喝下去，我终于感觉狂跳的心脏平静下来，手也不再发抖。

“我拿到挂坠盒了。”沉默持续了一阵子，我说，将链子从袍子里扯出来。

“你拿到了？”罗恩几乎跳了起来，“我的天哪，你至少也该提一下啊！”

“好啦，我们不是要从食死徒窝里逃生吗？”赫敏警告地横了他一眼，朝金斯莱示意了一下，罗恩立刻噤了声。

我取下挂坠盒递给赫敏，她将挂坠盒翻来覆去地细看，罗恩凑到她身边。

“能确定它还是魂器吗？”他带着侥幸问，“会不会有人已经把它摧毁了？”

“我想还是，”赫敏说，“如果用魔法破坏过上面会有痕迹的。”

罗恩拿过魂器，紧紧握在手里，“你感觉到了吗？”

“什么？”我问，但已经有点儿明白他的意思。

罗恩把魂器递回给我，于是那微弱的搏动感又回到我手中，几乎分不清是我自己的脉动，还是挂坠盒中有一颗金属心脏在跳动。我再次仔细察看了一番，挂坠盒有鸡蛋大小，上面有一个镶嵌着多颗小绿宝石的华丽的S，在从帆布帐篷顶透下的微明中闪着暗淡的光芒，看起来完好无损。我想起了二年级时被我刺穿的日记本上的大洞，接着突然意识到自己拿着的是什么，虽然费心周折才找到它，我却只想把这东西马上抛掉。

“我们可能必须得把它打开才能摧毁它。”赫敏说。

“我们不能现在做，”我说，重新将挂坠盒挂在脖子上，“至少得等将金斯莱送到安全的地方之后。我们不能冒让他被附身的风险，也不能让他发现我们在做什么。”

“可是我们该怎么做呢？”罗恩问。

“不知道，只能到时再试。”我回答。

这一整天的时间流逝得格外缓慢，中间有两次金斯莱的体温突然升高了，心跳也变得弱而急促，我们已经准备好冒险马上转移，但在就要收帐篷时他又平静了下来，显然这个傲罗一直在与他体内的咒语搏斗。我们三个轮流放哨，大部分时间我们中的一个会握着金斯莱的手，跟他说话，有时他也含糊地回应一两声。轮空时赫敏就窝在床脚第不知道多少遍地看邓不利多给她的童话书，罗恩则咔哒咔哒地摆弄熄灯器，弄得帐篷里忽明忽暗。往常这种行为会招致抗议，但现在谁也没心思计较。黄昏时赫敏从附近树林里摘了点野蘑菇回来煮熟，我们默不作声地吃完，接着我出去站最后一班岗。

周围的寂静被奇怪的沙沙声和细枝折断似的声音打破，理智告诉我这不是人类引起的，但我还是紧握魔杖戒备着。我吃了那点橡皮似的、不够充饥的蘑菇，肚子已经不大舒服，现在更是因为紧张而烧灼起来。

我本就知道拿到魂器不会使我欢欣鼓舞，然而望着只被我的魔杖照亮了一小片的茫茫黑暗，我感到的恐惧却并非源于道路尽头的死亡，而是茫不可见的未来。过去的几周我们三人充满激情、携手并肩，朝着这个目标冲刺，而现在猛然煞住脚步，无路可走了。还有其他魂器没有找到，我根本不知道它们可能藏在哪儿，此前我们花那么多时间列出来的图表全无意义。我知道我们将再次回归那种状态：无聊、困惑、沮丧、愤怒，渴望触碰又收回的手，永无止境的猜疑。

斯莱特林的挂坠盒紧贴我的胸口，它没有吸收体温，始终冷得像刚从冰水里捞出来的一样，那个没有生气的小小心脏在我心脏旁边不规则地跳动着。两个人不能都活着，我想，罗恩和赫敏在身后的帐篷里轻声说着话，他们如果愿意可以随时离开，而我不能；我坐在这儿，努力克服恐惧和疲劳，压在胸口的魂器却正滴滴答答地计数我剩下的时间——

别这么想，我警告自己，并不成功。我知道那是事实，每个找到的魂器都是在开启新一轮倒计时，还有三个魂器，当它们全部被找到和毁掉的时候，就是我的终点。所以也许我们找不到魂器的原因只是我不想去找，邓不利多已经向我透露过剩余魂器的下落而我对线索视而不见，我不想死，邓不利多的葬礼后我以为我准备好了，但今天的魔法部逃生却再次提醒了我我的每一寸皮肤、血肉和骨骼都是怎样尖叫着要活下去，有很多人救过我的命，但这才是我能够生存至今的唯一原因。

——我能做得到吗？我奇怪于我此前怎么从来没问过自己这个问题。站到伏地魔面前只为了让他杀死我？我怎么能够坦然迎接死亡，而不去与之搏斗？我已多次与死亡擦肩，当其时却并不恐惧，因为我总是在为更重要的东西而战：自己的生命、拯救无辜者、阻止邪恶的计划……但这一次什么都没有，我没有可专注的目标，我就只是……去死，仅此而已。伏地魔被击败、巫师界和平，这些都只在我活着时才对我有意义，我熟悉为了生存直面死亡，可从未真正想过死亡本身。死是什么样的？死者都去了哪里？死去的人是否注视着这个世界？幽灵在回来前经历了什么？

伤疤突然一阵剧痛，有那么一刻的我被纯然的黑暗笼罩，随后魔杖的光芒回到我的视线里。这是自伏地魔的思想再度开始入侵我头脑之后最成功接近的一次，我蜷在枯枝败叶间喘息，冷汗直流，瑟瑟发抖，伤疤还在随着魂器搏动的节奏刺痛。也许魂器已经感知到了我体内本与它同属一个灵魂的碎片，正与之呼应着蚕食我的精神和头脑。

“哈利？”赫敏的声音惊得我一跳，“你怎么了？”

“没什么。”我捋了捋头发，“伤疤有点儿疼，没事。我没去看。出什么事了？”

“快九点了，我们在想是不是可以行动了。”赫敏说，小心地观察着我。

我四下看看，天早已完全黑透，于是站起身来，和她一起往帐篷走去。“我先去，如果没事我会用守护神给你们送信。如果十分钟内没有我的消息——”

“你想都别想！”罗恩在帐篷门口喊道，“我们一起行动！”

“我们不能拿金斯莱的安全冒险。”我说，“我对猪头酒吧最熟悉——”

“你现在是‘头号不良分子’还被悬赏一万加隆！”赫敏反驳，“应该由我来——”

“——就算要去也应该是我——”

争吵声使我的头越来越疼，最后我咆哮着命令他们安静，直接幻影移形了。看起来宵禁令很有效，酒吧空无一人。现身时我撞倒了一把椅子，阿不福思从后面的房间冲出来，朝我嚷嚷着可能有食死徒之类的话。我没理会，径直想要召唤守护神，却没成功。我清空头脑，又尝试了几次，还是没有反应，我只得拜托阿不福思通知罗恩和赫敏，坐到一边去平复自己。

阿不福思原本有所怀疑，想检查我的状况，但一到达酒吧金斯莱的状况就突然恶化了，他们三人都无暇他顾。其间罗恩可能叫了我几次，我仍坐在原地，直到他们抬着金斯莱进了房间，我起身冲到柜台前，摸出一卷羊皮纸胡乱撕下一片，抓起账本旁的羽毛笔开始写。

我要死了——这个不能写……对，我是自己走的……不要为我担心……我希望罗恩和赫敏去安全的地方……凤凰社会保证他们的安全……复合……

“哈利！你在干什么？”

羽毛笔和羊皮纸滑落到地上，我朝赫敏尖叫：“站住！”

赫敏立刻僵在原地，她举起双手，“听着，哈利，不管出了什么事，我们都会——”

“没事的，赫敏。”我听到自己的声音又变得古怪而平静，“没事的，你们会好的。”

旋转着进入黑暗前，我看到赫敏朝我扑来。


	10. Chapter 10

又一阵风刮过，我睁开眼，绷紧了神经。帐篷咔啦咔啦地响了一阵，恢复了平静，我呼出一口气，在睡袋里缩得更紧了些，重又合眼试图入睡。这样的事每晚都会发生数次，我的睡眠变得越来越轻，有时枯草摩擦的声音也会将我惊醒。滑稽的是，我的胆战心惊与可能来取我性命或将我献给伏地魔的敌人没多大关系——这会儿他们看起来离我实在有点太远了，更多是围绕着我随时可能崩塌、被风吹翻、或渗入冰冷雨水的帐篷。

我的驴皮袋子里有所有我能够随身携带的意义重大之物——我父母的旧照片、西里斯的最后一份礼物的碎片、R.A.B的挂坠盒、邓不利多遗赠的飞贼，完成任务所需的大部分物品，以及迄今我找到的唯一一个魂器。它们足以支持我继续我的使命，好吧，在我能生存下来的前提下。

所有生活物资都在赫敏的小包里，我没有帐篷、食物、睡袋、洗漱用具、换洗衣服或者钱币，无论是巫师的还是麻瓜的，这大概也是他们此前并未怀疑我早有离开打算的原因之一。实际上在这么做之前我也没真正意识到自己在为此打算，尽管那其实挺明显的——做过标记的地图、与魂器有关的书、复方汤剂、伤药、韦斯莱魔法把戏产品……还有什么别的理由能让我不动声色地将它们全转移到自己这里呢？那晚从猪头酒吧幻影移形离开后有那么几分钟我很迷惑，某些轰轰地敲打着我大脑的东西退去了，而我不明白自己为何独自现身于这片空旷的草地。在认出这是德思礼一家曾野餐的公园一角时，我才反应过来：我撇下罗恩和赫敏离开了。

当晚我在公园的长椅上过了一夜，几乎没有睡着，天将亮时手脚都冻得失去了知觉。在看到远处隐约现出的居民身影时我披上了隐形衣，想着要回去找罗恩和赫敏，然后去最近的露营用品租借处偷了一顶帐篷。接下来我的行装里又多了睡袋、水壶、牙刷和不多的几件衣服，都是过去几年的滞销货，我想食死徒没那么容易将分散在全国各地的十几起麻瓜仓库失窃联系在一起。驴皮袋在塞进帐篷和睡袋之后再也没有多余空间了，我于是又偷了一个登山包来放剩下的东西。背着它们在旷野里跋涉时我会想赫敏一定对我的偷窃行为极为鄙视，或者罗恩在的话肯定会把包抢过去自己背着，我总是在想他们，就好像下一刻我就会回到有他们在的帐篷里。但一天过去了，两天过去了，一周过去了，我还是没有回去，我周围充斥着奇异的空旷和寂静，就好像过去几年那片名为“哈利·波特的生活”的土地里一直长着一株活泼的、大叫大嚷的曼德拉草，而现在它被整个连根挖走了。伤疤的疼痛成了新的背景音，它持续地存在，有时伴随心跳剧烈发作，我则努力不在这种时候被吓到。

第一周我除了学着如何在生存以及一个人完成所有事之外几乎什么也没干，说真的，此前我很少去想魔法制品和一个精通魔法的人到底在这次旅途中带来了多少方便。“树立成形”可以直接支起帐篷，但不会为你选择最适合扎营的地方，而不带有魔法的帐篷并不是在任何地方都能立住的；“防水防湿”可以防止帐篷漏雨，但不能阻止下方地面的渗水和灌进来的冷风；帐篷即使以我的身材为标准也称得上窄小逼仄，有一次我钻出帐篷时头发卡在了帐篷门顶端的拉链上，挣扎了好几分钟还是不得不切断它们；在帐篷里生火取暖显然不再可行，而我第一次点篝火的尝试几乎酿成森林火灾。

魔法能帮助我偷到生存所需的所有物资，但我仍有需要现金的时候。从无人的仓库里拿东西是一回事，用飞来咒从别人兜里偷钱包就是另一回事了，满街乱转着寻找目标时我想如果不是有隐形衣，所有人肯定都能一眼看出我是个小偷。幸运的是两小时后我在一家商场里捡到了一个，里边有大概二十英镑，用复制咒变出的钱币能正常使用则是另一个好消息。有两回我用复方汤剂变成麻瓜去了落脚点附近的乡镇，仅是为了吃顿热的食物、往水壶里装满热茶或者咖啡，再和人搭几句话。

上一次这么做时，我拎着新烤好的面包走出店门，看到不远处的一家礼品店门口挂着南瓜形的装饰灯，意识到万圣节将至，于是那个在出发前就已做好的打算跳进了我的脑子：去一趟戈德里克山谷。我本想马上出发，但还是先花了几天时间反复练习在隐形衣下幻影移形和显形，又去偷了一份头发，这才决定动身。赫敏会为此自豪的，尽管她不再能以食死徒肯定猜到我会去父母墓前凭吊为由阻止我前往，可她的声音还在我脑子里敦促我准备好应对一切意外情况。不过我也不会为此拖延得更久了，所有关于巫师界现代史的书都记载着“大难不死的女孩”上一次消灭伏地魔的时间，万圣节是我父母的忌日。

半睡半醒地熬到天亮，我拉开帐篷的门，青白的晨光一下子涌了进来。离出发还有一整天的时间，我吃了几口已经凉透变硬的面包，在帐篷外练习了几次幻影移形，最后又哆哆嗦嗦地钻回睡袋，从驴皮袋里掏出了那本《阿不思•邓不利多的生平和谎言》开始翻看。没有更好的选择，要么是它要么是《尖端黑魔法》，比起魂器、内脏献祭召唤邪灵和以血为引召唤火焰与人同归于尽的魔法阵，还是斯基特的书更适合消遣。

斯基特的写作风格我早有领教，这个女人极善于以事实真相的边角料为中心进行展开和歪曲，造就足以哗众取宠的怪物。而她能以此成为名记的正原因在于绝大部分读者绝无可能、也不会有兴致去考证那些生动文字背后有多少实情，就像我现在不可能钻出帐篷去问邓不利多他是不是有个从小就被囚禁的哑炮妹妹，或者他是否曾打算与盖勒特·格林德沃一同统治麻瓜。但书里所使用的照片和信件是实实在在的，我的确看到与我同龄的邓不利多站在一个金发少年身旁，年轻而儒雅，眼神锐利，神采飞扬；他在给格林德沃的信中以我从未亲见的激情勾勒出“更伟大的利益”的图景，其中也不乏我已熟悉的部分：我知道他能为了某些宏大而重要的东西策划和牺牲什么。

——尽管他也许永远不会从中解脱。我记得邓不利多在那个黑暗山洞里挣扎哀求的声音，他看着我的样子就好像如果有其他方法结束这一切他可以为之死上千百次，我目睹他直到最后一刻还在极力保护一名从未尊重他的学生免受杀戮的浸染。我想说服自己这些已经足够了，可即便是大脑封闭术也无法使自我欺骗变得容易，我希望邓不利多曾亲口告诉过我他也曾陷于盲目的渴望、犯下无可挽回的错误，希望自己可以不必从一堆名为“斯基特的文字”的垃圾中挑拣它们的残片。斯克林杰嘲笑我是彻头彻尾是邓不利多的人，邓不利多连链子都不需要就能将我牵着鼻子走；而我是个傻瓜，只希望自己曾窥见他的部分真实，证明这一切并非如此轻易。

傍晚时下起了小雨，水滴透过树枝的阻挡零零落落地敲打在帐篷上。我吃掉最后一点面包，喝光壶里走味的咖啡，起身收拾东西。十多分钟后我背着包站在林间的空地上，将一小缕棕色的卷发投进装复方汤剂的瓶子，它来自一个年纪与我相仿的网球手。找到合适的目标不太容易，我没法携带很多不同尺寸的衣物，对变形目标的体型也就格外挑剔。

我在一条结霜的巷子里显形，这里比我此前扎营的森林更冷，雨水中夹杂着碎冰。为了避免出现水流凭空淌下的情境，我收起了隐形衣，戴上外套的兜帽，给自己念了个防水防湿咒。凉意很快透过布料传到了我的头顶，我走过那些湿淋淋的前门、屋顶和门廊，企图记起一二，尽管知道这是不可能的，我离开这里时也不过一岁多一点。

小巷向左一拐，村子的中心——一个小广场呈现在我眼前。广场中央有一个战争纪念碑状的建筑，周围是几家店铺、一个邮局、一家酒吧，还有一个小教堂。这个天气并不适合散步或讨糖，空旷的街道上只有几个装扮成鬼怪的孩子还在不屈不挠地走着，我从他们被街灯拉长的诡谲身影边路过，匆匆前行，直到看到教堂背后的墓地。有那么一会儿我被战栗的恐惧震慑，不确定自己是否想看到即将看到的，然后再度迈步前行，又在广场中央停住了脚步。

那座刻满名字的方尖石碑在我走到近前时变成了三个人的雕像：一个头发蓬乱、戴着眼镜的男人，一个长头发、容貌美丽善良的女人，还有一个坐在母亲怀中的女婴。雨水从石质的面颊淌落，我近乎荒唐地觉得那也许是他们正在流泪，但他们看上去如此快乐平和，婴儿笑容纯净，额头上没有伤疤。我想他们都在同一晚逝去了。

我继续朝教堂走去，推开墓地入口处的窄门，踏过石板小径上的积水坑，朝阴影深处走去。一排排墓碑的轮廓从黑暗中浮现，我点亮魔杖，在挂满水珠的枯草间辗转，弯腰察看每一座墓碑上的铭文。雨线在杖尖的荧光中成了密织的银帘，水流开始渗入我衣物的缝隙，我又施了一次咒语，收效甚微。

碑上有不少我曾在霍格沃茨见过的姓氏，我不时暗自猜测是否见到了某个同学失散的亲戚，或者有没有可能他们还住在这里。有时同一巫师家族的几代人都列在一块墓碑上，从年代上可以看出，这些家族有的已经断绝，有的后代离开了戈德里克山谷。然后我看到了坎德拉和阿利安娜·邓不利多的名字，邓不利多死去的亲人与我的父母安葬在同一块墓地，这对他而言似乎只是个普通的巧合，连提及的必要都没有。我转身离开，在墓地中越走越远，每走近一块墓碑时都会感到一阵夹杂着害怕和期待的激动。

我找到了，詹姆和莉莉·波特的墓碑与邓不利多的家人只隔了两排，白色的大理石在黑暗中十分醒目，我不禁好奇是谁选取和设计了它。这个念头在我完全看清石碑时被抛在了脑后，那些文字在黑暗中闪闪发光，我不需要俯身就能看清。

詹姆·波特　　　　　　　　　　　莉莉·波特

生于1960年3月27日　　　　　　生于1960年1月30日

卒于1981年10月31日　　　　　卒于1981年10月31日

最后一个要消灭的敌人是死亡

我早已习惯于那种悲伤共处，但现在它喷涌而出，将我淹没。我花了片刻思索铭文的含义，然后决定自己并不关心，无论以何种方式，我的父母从未“消灭”死亡。他们长眠于土石之下，早已化为骨骸和泥土，他们曾爱我远甚于己，如今却对我站在他们身旁的事实既不关心也不在意。他们早已死去，而我还在最后的旅途中苦苦挣扎，我快想不起自己为什么要这么做了。我想要直接幻影移形，随后想起邓不利多说过幻影移形进别人家里几乎和踹开别人大门一样不礼貌，这么离去大概也差不太多。既然我没能带任何东西前来，至少该保持步行离开的尊重，尽管死者并不会怪罪于我——如果他们能这么做，我会非常乐意接受责备。

我一步一滑地走出墓地，隐约感到有人在雨幕中注视着我，有几次我肯定听到了灌木丛被远超过猫或小鸟的重量压弯的声音。于是我走到广场上，看着那座立于雕像所在之处的纪念碑，等待了一会儿。

什么也没有发生。事实上如果那是几个已经识破我的伪装的食死徒，他们根本没理由让我走回这片不时有居民经过的开阔地带。不过我还是打消了进酒吧取暖的主意，转而拐进了一条黑暗的巷子，这样至少不会有人因为我的判断失误而在混战中被误伤。


	11. Chapter 11

站在我父母的房子——或者说曾是我父母房子的废墟——前则是另一种体验。我眼前十六年无人打理的树篱长得乱七八糟，齐腰深的荒草埋藏着瓦砾。房子的大部分还算完好，覆在沉黑的常春藤之下，湿淋淋地反射着街灯的光，只有顶层房间的右侧被炸毁了，那一定就是咒语弹回的地方。我定格在将手放在门上的动作，注视着从杂乱的野草和荨麻中生长出的木牌，上面的金字在层叠的涂鸦下几乎无法辨读：

　　1981年10月31日

　　莉莉和詹姆·波特在这里牺牲

　　他们的女儿哈丽雅特是惟一一位

　　中了杀戮咒而幸存的巫师

　　这所麻瓜看不见的房屋被原样保留

　　以此废墟纪念波特夫妇

　　并警示造成他们家破人亡的暴力

立牌者身份大概已不可证实，我的注意力更多地放在那些来瞻仰“大难不死的女孩”死里逃生处的人留下的题字上，他们中有的只是用永不褪色的墨水写下了自己的名字，有的在木刻下名字的首字母，还有的写了留言。最近的那些在表层闪闪发亮，内容大致相同：

　　祝你好运，哈利，无论你在哪里！

　　希望你能读到，哈丽雅特，我们都支持你！

　　哈利·波特万岁！

我以为我会为此愤怒，就像在别人将“救世之星”当成对我的赞誉时感到的那样。我总是将那些溢美之词划入我的世界的对立面，习惯于把它们理解为人们在为我父母的死亡欢欣鼓舞，坚信真正和我站在一边的人绝不会有此念头，却没想过他们也许只是出于礼貌和关心而未曾说出口。在确实触摸到那份喜悦之前我从来没有真正这样去想过：巫师界的噩梦在那晚结束了。

每条涂鸦背后都是真实存在的人，他们的家人和朋友也许曾饱受伏地魔的威胁，他们也许曾每夜陷于丈夫、妻子、孩子、父母、朋友死于非命的噩梦，早晨分别时谁也不知道对方今晚还能否归来。我想起韦斯莱先生谈及黑魔标记时的神情，即便在十几年后，我还能从空气中嗅到他当初对回到家发现绿色标记在房子上空高悬的恐惧。这件事发生时金妮才出生多久？两个月？罗恩也只有不到两岁，乔治和弗雷德四岁，珀西六岁……韦斯莱夫人时常为我的孤儿身份泪水盈盈，她对我视如己出，但她或许也曾因另一个理由泪流满面——她的孩子终于能在安全的世界成长。

这不会给我父母的死亡赋予任何意义，不会使我忘记他们是两个拼命保护所爱却惨遭杀戮的无辜者。可这仍然意味着什么，某些能令我微笑的东西。我甚至认真考虑是否要在牌子上留言，就为了告诉后来者哈利·波特曾经来过，她确实看得到。

在我能够这么做之前，毛骨悚然的感觉包围了我，我猛地转过身来，发现湿滑的街道中央不知什么时候多了一个女人。她离我只有几步远，身形佝偻，体态臃肿，看上去十分老迈，浑浊的眼睛明白无误地盯着我身后的废墟。我的视力仍比我本人好得多，在口袋里悄悄搓手指时也感觉到上面常年握球拍留下的茧子还在，药剂的效果没有消失，可不知怎的我就是觉得她已经认出了我的身份。正当我得出这一令人不安的结论时，那女人举起一只戴手套的手，招了一下。

也许她就是此前我感觉到的目光的主人，而后她又尾随至此以确认我的身份。我脑海中关于她身份的猜测越来越强烈了，也许邓不利多曾将魂器的线索交给旧识，请求她在此等候我的到来。当然这仍有很大可能是个陷阱，可我早已束手无策，而且我想不出事到如今还有什么避免踏入它的可能性，从我走出墓地到现在的时间足够她叫来一打食死徒了。

那女人又更起劲地招了招手，我下定了决心。

“你是巴希达吗？”我问，声音在寂静空旷的街道回荡，把我自己吓了一跳。

那个裹得严严实实的人影点点头，又招了招手。我于是朝她走去，她立刻转过身，蹒跚地沿着来路往回走，经过几座房子之后，拐到了一个门口。我跟着她走入小径，穿过一个荒芜的花园。她拿着钥匙在前门上摸索了一会儿，打开了门，退到一旁让我进去。

屋子里弥漫着浓烈的霉味、灰尘味、脏衣服味和变质食品味，我看见巴希达解开霉蛀的黑头巾，露出一个白发稀疏、头发清晰可见的脑袋，突然感觉挂坠盒里有什么东西醒来了，它不再只是漠然地滴答计数，开始隔着挂坠盒的金属外壳嗅闻我的皮肤。

“过来！”巴希达朝我喊道。

我在起居室门前停下，点亮了魔杖。里面更加刺鼻的霉湿气味下夹杂着腐肉的恶臭，厚厚的灰尘随着她蹒跚的脚步噗噗作响，就算是以一个已经“老糊涂”的独居女人的标准来说，巴希达的屋子也太不像有人在居住。察觉到我没有跟上，巴希达在昏暗的起居室中央站定，缓缓转过身来。不知道是呼应我的心跳还是别的什么东西，我胸口的魂器跳动得更快更激烈了，这其中的不详意味几乎令我夺门而逃。

“巴沙特夫人——女士？”我咽了一下，“您有东西要给我吗？”

她面无表情，带着厚厚白内障的眼睛瞟向我杖尖的亮光。

“您有东西要给我吗？”我又问了一遍。

“你是波特？”巴希达悄声问。

“我……是的。”

她闭上眼睛，几件事情同时发生了：我的伤疤针扎一般地痛；魂器颤动着，连我胸前的毛衣都跟着动了起来；黑暗腐臭的房间暂时消失了，欣喜自我眼睛后方蔓延，高亢、冷酷的声音说：看住他！

紧接着我又回到了巴希达面前，她站在原地看着我。

“昏昏倒地！”我大叫，杖尖的荧光熄灭了，红光闪过之处我看见巴希达僵硬了一下，然而我并没有听到倒地的声音。

相反，气流打在我脸上，似乎有什么巨大的东西朝我扑过来，我矮身躲过，那东西砸在我身后，又回过来力道巨大地将我打进了起居室。我脸朝下摔在地上，呛了一口尘土，摸到光滑冰凉的蛇鳞，紧接着蛇尾在我腹部重重一击，我滚倒在一堆软绵绵的东西上。挣扎起身时我意识到那是巴希达的尸体——我的一只手撑在了她脑袋下方的一个大洞里，腐肉的气味从里面涌出。但不等我作呕，一团沉重光滑的东西又将我撞倒在地，大蛇缠了上来，挂坠盒被压进了我的胸腔，里面的搏动紧贴我狂跳的心脏，我头脑中顿时炸开了一阵白色的冷光，有一瞬间我在飞，带着胜利的喜悦，不需要飞天扫帚和夜骐——

我从中挣脱，酸腐的气味重新灌进我的感官，蛇身仍在我胸腹之间不断缠紧。我发觉自己正在尖叫，这几乎耗尽了我肺里剩余的空气。刚才的混战中我居然没有丢掉魔杖，在窒息之前，我胡乱挥舞着它大喊：“烈焰熊熊！”

明亮的火光刺得我闭上了眼睛，大蛇一下子松开了，我掉在地毯上，连咳带喘，视线边缘泛着白光，竭力阻止伤疤的疼痛占据自己的全部心神。巴希达就在我眼前几英尺远的地方，浑浊的眼睛还半睁着，头和身体几乎完全分离了，这场景像是猛地扇了我一巴掌。大蛇再次发起攻击，我打了几个滚勉强躲过，在巴希达散落的书堆边停了下来。那些纸张已经全烧了起来，我一头扎进火里，大蛇的攻击本能地迟滞了。火焰舔舐着我的皮肤，我几乎感受不到，大脑一片空白。我开始原地旋转——

这时我的伤疤炸开了，我是伏地魔，疾步穿过已经被烈火和浓烟充斥的起居室。我看到那女孩旋转着消失，几乎像是她被火焰吞噬……我狂怒地高喊，声音盖过朽木的崩塌，穿过黑暗的花园……

我的喊声是哈利的喊声，我的痛苦是哈利的痛苦……竟然会发生在这儿，已经发生过一次的地方……这儿，能看到那所房子，我曾在那里尝到了死亡的滋味……

不，不，不，我就是哈利……我是哈丽雅特·波特！我是——

夜晚潮湿多风，两个打扮成南瓜的小孩摇摇摆摆走过广场，商店橱窗上爬满了纸蜘蛛，都是些俗气的麻瓜饰品，装点着一个他们并不相信的世界……我是他又不是他，我是哈利却又能看到和感受到他所见所思的一切……他飘然而行，怀着他在这种场合总是油然而生的那种目的感、权力感和正确感……不是愤怒……那是比他软弱的灵魂才有的……而是胜利，是的……他一直等着这一刻，盼着这一刻……

他走过我刚走过的那条小巷，进入了那所房子，房子里的人无知无觉，还沉浸于与家人相伴的喜悦……不属于我的愉悦和属于我的惊恐奇异地激烈冲撞，但我没法改变接下来要发生的事……他微笑着杀死了我父亲而我在他的眼睛后方尖叫，然后他漫不经心地跨过詹姆·波特的尸体去追击抱着我躲到楼上的我母亲……我母亲张开双臂拦在摇篮前，真可笑，就好像那会有什么用……她像她丈夫一样倒下，他的魔杖指向那孩子，孩子开始哭泣而我突然变得极端地冷静，我知道接下来会发生什么……

对，就是这样，超越一切的痛苦……我碎裂了，除了痛苦和恐惧什么也不是……必须躲藏起来，不能躲在这座房子的废墟中，那孩子还困在里面哭喊，必须躲得远远的……远远的……

“不。”我呻吟道。

我衷心希望它再强烈一些，强到足以完全摧毁……

“不……”


	12. Chapter 12

我睁开眼睛。

风裹挟着水汽和腥咸的气味扑在我身上，海潮声在我下方回响，细碎的水沫沾湿了我的皮肤。我很冷，但什么也及不上胸口的感觉：我的胸口似乎被一块冰贯穿了，它还在不断侵蚀我的神经，冻结我的血肉。我移动麻木的脖颈，低下头，看到那挂坠盒嵌在我胸口正中。我抓住链子往外拉，那就像是要将心肺拉出胸腔，链子啪一声断开来，弹在我脸上。挂坠在我模糊的视线里似乎活了过来，往我的心脏钻去，我伸手抓挠，血从挂坠盒的边缘渗出来，很快我的手指就开始打滑，而挂坠盒纹丝不动。于是我再也没法顾及是否会被发现，尖叫着用所有能抓住的东西把它往外撬，不顾一切地将什么东西顺着它的边缘扎了进去。

疼痛裹挟着黑暗潮水般淹没了我，有人在我耳边呼喊，我想那是幻觉……接着我发现自己蜷缩在坚硬的礁石上，血淋淋的挂坠盒掉在我眼前。恢复对肢体的控制后我做的第一件事就是将它打飞到一边，过大的动作牵扯到了我胸前的伤口，新的血液流出来，混进已经变得冰凉粘稠的那些。我躺了一会儿等待眩晕过去，慢慢起身跪坐，期间还被被拽出驴皮袋口的帐篷一角卡了一下。余痛还在我周身阵阵冲刷，但那是种干净的疼痛，仅仅源于皮肉的破损和淤伤，不足为虑。

我摸索了一阵，捡起魔杖点亮。我正处在一块高高的巨石之上，各种本来收在驴皮袋里的零碎撒了一地，身后数英尺就是陡峭的悬崖。这地方我曾来过，下方的黑暗中有个入口，通往汤姆·里德尔曾恐吓两个孩子的山洞。有一会儿我对自己在危机时刻躲到了这里十分费解，然后我看到了挂坠盒，它险险地停在离巨石边缘大概一英寸的位置，在浓云笼罩的夜空下闪着微光。将它踢进下方的海水、永远摆脱它的冲动是如此强烈，我不得不紧握双拳阻止自己，以免待会平静下来之后还得去捞它。

有什么东西刺进我的手掌，我困难地抬起手看了一眼，里面抓着一块和我的手一样血糊糊的镜片。一双蓝眼睛出现在血垢之后，我几乎以为邓不利多终于出现了，可里面传出的声音焦急而粗粝，与我想听到的截然不同。

“波特！你到底在哪里？这些该死的血是怎么回事？”

我随手丢开镜片，不论阿不福思在说什么，都一点也不重要。我的背包掉在了巴希达家，仅剩的一套衣服经火焰灼烧已不足以在寒风中蔽体。我发着抖，牙关打战，裸露的皮肤到处都是擦伤和烧伤。白鲜可以治好它们，瓶子就掉在我旁边，托赫敏的牢固咒的福没有打碎，但我甚至不觉得自己有力气将它捡起来。我不知道还有什么是重要的，我刚刚用掉了仅有的一点线索，而它通向的除了陷阱什么也没有。

阿不福思还在镜子里呼喊，传进我嗡嗡作响的耳朵里像是坏掉的广播。我将两只手轮流在牛仔裤还算完整的一块地方擦了擦，就着魔杖的光开始收拾掉落的什物。邓不利多的飞贼滚得有点儿远，我半走半爬地挪动了几尺，将它拿起来，它的翅膀仍无力地扑扇着，光亮的表面沾到了我手上残余的血迹。我突然想到这个办法我还没有试过，原地等待了几秒，没有任何变化发生。狂怒一下子席卷过我的全身，我拼尽全力将它摔在石壁上。

“我要死了！”我冲着冰冷的虚空大吼，“这就是你想看到的，是不是？看着我到处乱撞，自寻死——”

飞贼摔成了两半，一个黑色的东西掉出来，弹跳着滚进黑暗。我连滚带爬地在巨石边缘扑住了它，又后退直到背靠悬崖，这才就着魔杖的光察看手里的东西。这是块黑色的石头，上面有一道裂口，我将它来回端详了几遍，认出它是曾镶在斯莱特林戒指上的那块宝石。

就像往余烬上泼了桶水，激动消散了，我只不过拿到了另一个邓不利多的令人费解的玩意儿，另一个谜题。去他的吧，他大概觉得死了还能把我耍得团团转有趣极了，而我要把这鬼东西扔进海里，连带着所有这些该死的东西一起——

“哈利。”

我僵住了，盯着自己的双手，不敢抬起头来。我当然认得这个声音，这是我今晚想得最多的人，但这不可能……我一定是已经疯了……

“哈利。”那个声音又说，这次位置低了一些。

我抬起头来，莉莉·波特跪在我面前，那双和我一模一样的绿眼睛流着泪，永远看不够似地注视着我。

“……妈妈？”

说出这个词语耗尽了我仅存的力气，它点点头，于是我不再去想这是不是我崩溃的头脑造出的幻影。我看着它，她穿着死时的衣服，深红的长发披落在双肩，年轻而美丽的面庞不过比我年长几岁而已，我可以就这么坐在这里，看着她直到时间尽头。我想也许我真的要死了，但作为最后一幕，这实在不算坏，比我想象过的要好太多。

“有人在等你回话呢。”那个幻影说，声音空灵，似乎带着回音，“他很担心你。”

“我不……”在乎，我想这么说，但幻影露出不赞同的神色，于是我伸手在岩石上摸索，眼睛仍盯着她。镜片此时已经安静下来，我不得不看了它一眼好将上边的血迹擦在正确的地方。

“阿不福思？”我轻声说，看着那幻影，它鼓励地看着我，仍流着泪。

对面沉默了一会儿，接着阿不福思的声音提醒我我并非身在梦中。“出什么事了，波特？你看起来跟地狱一样糟。”

“没事。”我看着幻影说，“现在没事了，我很好。”

“你在哪儿？”

“我没事。”

“对，我还他妈是个金发辣妹呢。”阿不福思恶声恶气地说，“你从刚才起到底在盯着什么？”

“我……”我下意识地看向镜片，阿不福思犀利的蓝眼睛从里面望出来，令我一惊，“你怎么会……？”

“大概一年前我从蒙顿格斯那买来的，西里斯的遗物之一。”阿不福思说，“我看出这镜子应该是一对，有点好奇另一半在谁那里。暑假的时候我从里边看到了你。上次你走得太匆忙，没来得及给你。”

我不想解释这件事，“罗恩和赫敏还在你那吗？”

“他们已经离开两个星期了。”

“那金斯莱……？”

“死不了。我找来了庞弗雷夫人。现在他大概在穆丽尔那听她唠叨那些有伤风化的裙子吧，倒霉的家伙。”

“罗恩和赫敏和他一起去了？”

“不，我猜他们想等等谁。金斯莱被转移之后他们在这又住了四天，食死徒例行搜查的时候不得不走了。隐形衣和复方汤剂都在你那。”阿不福思显然是想引起我的愧疚，或许成功了一点儿。“要我联系他们吗？”

“不。”我马上回答，“别，我离开是……有原因的。”

“当然，这个你也学着了。”阿不福思哼了一声，但他的眼睛透露出他绝不像他的嗓音那样不屑，“如果你需要什么，波特，可以来找我。”

“不，我很……”

“帮你自己个忙，让‘好’这个无辜的词回归它原本的含义。”阿不福思辛辣地说，“我说真的，告诉我你需要什么，我把东西送到你指定的地方，不会有任何人找到或者跟踪你，也不会问你要它们来干什么。只要我搞得到。”

“我……谢谢。”我说，咽下突如其来的哽咽，阿不福思不耐烦地在镜框上敲了两下。我本想说我不需要，但彻骨的寒冷和疼痛提醒我这不是真的，一只白皙修长的手在我肩上留下虚幻的温暖，我想确实需要帮助。“我需要衣服、食物，还有伤药。”

“行。”阿不福思干脆地说，“哪种伤？”

“普通的伤，非魔法的。”我说，“如果可以的话，其他种类的我可能也会需要。”

阿不福思又哼了一声，大概是代表同意。

“那……就这样，稍后联系。”我说，将镜子的碎片塞进口袋里。

这有些无礼，但我看着那镜子已经有点久了，如果我真的回到现实那幻影一定会消失。所幸它并没有，那只手仍在我肩膀上稳定地散发温暖。我将一只手覆上去，我的手穿过了它按上了烧焦的布料，其下的烧伤一阵刺痛，冰凉的衣料和皮肤没有染上一点温度。我像被烫了一样收回了手，它的手也收了回去，摆在身侧，笑容如此悲伤。

“你为什么……”复活了？回来了？我张了张嘴，重新开了个头，“你是幽灵吗？”

幻影摇摇头，指了指我手中的黑色石头。

“是它把你带回来的？”我问。

“是你。”幻影说，“我很想你，哈利。”

话中的真情实感利箭般刺穿了我的咽喉，“我也是，你不知道我有多……天啊……”

血液在我耳边轰响，我知道这是什么但不允许自己移开视线。莉莉的嘴在动，我听不清她的声音，我看着她，攥紧了石头，直到她将双手都放在我的肩膀上。我闭上眼睛，数着节拍放缓呼吸，再次感到海风的咸腥回到肺里，那温度始终没有消失。

“你不会……不会离开是吗？”我问，“只要我还拿着这块石头？”

“只要你还思念我。我永远不会离开。”莉莉轻声说。

骗人。我想说，你从未出现，你们都不在我身边。可对上她的目光，我能说的最终只有一个词。“太好了。”

“你很冷，哈利。”莉莉说，“你得给自己取暖。”

“嗯，是啊……”我的身体刚想起来似地猛然哆嗦了一阵，我突然有点惭愧，“不过我一直没学会怎么，呃……”

“没关系的，我来教你。”

我大概从来没这么快地学会过一个咒语，在成功用不会伤人的火圈把自己围起来、并且得到一句“太棒了，哈利，你做到了”之后，我的童年梦想算是实现了三分之一。我兴奋地抬起头，莉莉自豪地微笑，而我发现她没有停止流泪。不过我想我多半也没有。

“接下来处理你的伤口，用白鲜。”

“那会很疼的。”我嘟囔，磨磨蹭蹭地捡起那个瓶子。

“做个……做个勇敢的孩子。”莉莉说，她哽了一下，我纯粹是为了不去想其中含义而将白鲜倒在了胸前挂坠盒挂坠盒留下的洞上。的确很疼，我听到皮肉嘶嘶生长的声音，死死抠住地面。随后那处伤口不再流血，覆盖上了一层新皮，像是已经长了一段时间。我喘出一口气，把衣服重新拉好。

治疗遍布全身的伤口用掉了瓶里近三分之一的内容物，背后的烧伤有点麻烦，但在悬停咒和莉莉的指导下我还是做到了。伤口处理完成之后，我又尽可能修复了破损的衣服、清除上面的血迹。火圈之内很暖和，即便我靠着坚硬的岩壁，这一整晚的疲惫还是不可遏制地涌了上来。

“睡吧，哈利。”莉莉温柔地说，我越发睁不开眼了。

“会有人看到悬崖下面有火光的。”我小声说。

“有人来了我会叫醒你的。”莉莉的手抚上我的面颊，“睡吧，我守着你呢。”

我试着又挣扎了一会儿，但莉莉开始轻轻哼歌，婉转、悲伤而满怀爱意，于是我的意识控制不住地向沉寂的黑暗滑去。半梦半醒间我感到小心翼翼的触碰，轻烟般落在我的面颊、额头和手背。

 

Lay down your head’

不妨轻侧而躺

And I'll sing you a lullaby Back to the years'

且听我歌入睡

Of loo-li lai-lay;

飘还咛叮岁月

And I'll sing you to sleep…

轻声抚你幽梦

And I'll sing you tomorrow…

细语引你越夜

Bless you with love'

以爱赠你祝意

For the road that you go.

谨致迢迢漫道

 

May you sail fair'

愿你远航安顺

To the far fields of fortune'

前路命途且遥

With diamonds and pearls'

赚得珠玉锦绣

At your head and your feet;

为你加冕添荣

And may you need never

愿你一生坦泰

To banish misfortune;

不曾历经坎坷

May you find kindness'

愿你所遇之事

In all that you meet.

尽带温情柔意

 

May there always be angels'

愿你得佑于神

To watch over you;

时刻予你庇护

To guide you each step of the way;

引你行步在世

To guard you and keep you

不忘怜守悯恤

Safe from all harm;

全你无恙安然

Loo-li' loo-li' lai-lay.

再会依稀梦调

 

May you bring love'

愿你报世以爱

And may you bring happiness;

献以笑语欢声

Be loved in return'

尽受挚爱真情

To the end of your days;

直至命缘终结

Now' fall off to sleep'

尽可酣然赴眠

I''m not meaning to keep you'

我本无心相留

I''ll just sit for a while'

不过旁伴片刻

And sing loo-li' lai-lay.

自吟寐乡醉曲

May there always be angels'

愿你得佑于神

To watch over you;

时刻予你庇护

To guide you each step of the way;

引你行步在世

To guard you and keep you

不忘怜守悯恤

Safe from all harm;

全你无恙安然

Loo-li' loo-li' lai-lay.

再会依稀梦调

Loo-li' loo-li' lai-lay.

再会依稀梦调

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后是我脑中莉莉所唱的歌，Secret Garden的SLEEPSONG，强推。终于可以开始发玻璃糖了，说起来莉莉对哈利的期望，大概除了她确实成长为了一个好人之外，全都没有实现。


	13. Chapter 13

几小时后我被灰白的光线唤醒，尽管四肢冰凉，而且因为在岩石表面蜷了一晚而腰酸背痛，我仍惊讶于此前的安眠。以及那个梦境，我有好几年没做过关于母亲的美梦了。我极力回忆起那些温柔的指导、生动的面容和吻，那首我甚至都不知道自己曾听过的歌。

但向热源靠近的本能已经驱使我移动到相当靠近巨石边缘的位置了，而周围环绕的快熄灭的火圈绝不在我昨天之前掌握的魔法之列。我看着仅余的那几簇小火苗，感觉心跳正以久违的方式加速。我急切地在石面上搜寻，找到了那颗小石子，肯定是我睡着后松手遗落了它。我一把攥住它，想着我想见到的人，但什么也没有发生。几次之后我惊慌起来，又平复呼吸努力从属于昨晚的混乱碎片里找出当时我是怎么做到的，试探地将它在指间旋转。

转动到第三圈时我知道我做到了。伴随着一阵极轻微的响动，我父母和西里斯朝我走来。他们不像活人那么实在，却比幽灵真实得多，更像是很久以前从日记里逃出来的里德尔，也就是几乎变成实体的记忆。詹姆穿着死去时的那身衣服，头发乱糟糟的，眼镜戴得有点歪，就像韦斯莱先生；西里斯高大英俊，比我当初见到的活着的时候年轻得多，步履轻松，手插在口袋里，脸上笑容绽放；莉莉微笑着，她把长长的秀发捋到脑后，像昨晚一样如饥似渴地端详着我的脸。

“嗨，哈利。”詹姆说。

我说不出话来，轮番看着他们每个人已经让我的眼睛忙不过来了。

“你不能就这么死了十几年然后走到自己闺女面前说‘嗨’，詹姆。”西里斯说，然后也咧嘴冲我笑了一下，“嗨，哈利。”

“你比我强在哪儿？”詹姆抗议道。

“我比你多活了十几岁呢，放尊重点，小子。”西里斯傲慢地抱起手臂。

“别管他们。”莉莉翻了翻眼睛，“昨晚睡得怎么样？”

我花了点力气把注意力从詹姆和西里斯身上扯开，又用了几秒找回语言能力。“呃，挺好的……就是，好长时间没这样过了。”

她将手覆上我的面颊，我克制着不让自己靠向或抓住它，假装那份温暖是真实的，此时此地我的母亲就在我面前，安慰着我。

几秒钟后詹姆打破了沉默：“你还带着隐形衣吧，哈利？你这样出现会相当……引人注目。”

“真是年度最轻描淡写评论。”西里斯评价道。

我低头看看身上破烂染血的布料，不得不承认他们说的完全正确。幸运的是隐形衣还在驴皮袋子里，被帐篷压住了，没因昨晚的混乱丢失。

“阿不福斯应该过不了多久就会给我弄来新的衣服了。”我边说边将隐形衣拽出来。

“真高兴听到阿不福斯还活着。”詹姆怀念地注视着我将斗篷抖开。

“我一向觉得那老家伙和疯眼汉都是怎么也死不了的类型。”西里斯笑嘻嘻地说。

我张了张嘴，你要如何向死者通报死讯？“疯眼汉已经死了。”

西里斯的表情凝固了。

“噢，”他点点头，很慢地说，“噢。”

“我很抱歉。”我轻声说，“之前凤凰社把我从德思礼家转移的时候有人泄露了消息，神秘人认为我会和最强悍有经验一起离开，之后——”

“你为什么管他叫‘神秘人’？”西里斯打断了我，“就我所知你从来不害怕直接说出伏地魔的名字。”

我立刻握紧了魔杖，紧张地环顾四周，但除了海潮的拍打这里仍没有任何动静，看来咒语效力的范围并不及于死者。

“他们给这个词施了咒，所有说出他名字的人都会受到追踪。”我回答，观察着他们的表情，“你们……不知道之前的事，对吗？”

“我们知道你召唤我们回来的那一刻发生了什么，那一刻我们能够感你所感。”莉莉作出了回答，“但我们不会知道前因后果，除非你告诉我们。”

“我们已经离开了，哈利。”西里斯总结似地说。

空气似乎凝固了几秒钟，我望着他们，他们也回望过来，几分钟前的轻松和嬉闹消失无踪，另一个世界的思念几乎令我窒息。

“你们不是真的，对吗？”我低下头，那块小小的黑色石头在我颤抖的手掌中晃动，“你们只是它制造的幻觉，就像厄里斯魔镜……我看到你们只是因为我太想念你们了。”我深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，攥紧了它，“这东西不会带你们回来……你们永远不会回到我身边……”

“是的，但这并不代表这一切是假的。”詹姆说，他的声音离我很近，“看着我，哈利，看着我们。我们或许不会回来，但我们在这，我们和你在一起。”

我睁开眼睛，看着詹姆浅棕色的双眼、与我酷似的五官和凌乱的黑发，然后又看向莉莉和西里斯。最后我终于觉得能重新控制自己了，退开了一些，从口袋里掏出那块镜片。“我想我该先联系阿不——”

“等等，那是双面镜的一部分吗？”詹姆惊讶地说，西里斯闻言凑了过来。

“没错。”西里斯端详了那块不规则的碎片一会儿，扬起眉毛看向我，“碎得挺彻底啊。我记得我把它送了你做礼物来着。”

然后你死后我在悲痛和暴怒中砸了它，它确实碎得挺彻底的，这是我能找到最大的一块。对一个活生生的西里斯的投射——英语里有概括当前情况的恰当词汇吗？——解释这个还真有点尴尬。

“嗯，阿不福斯从蒙顿格斯手里买到了另一块。他洗劫了格里莫广场12号，在……”我胡乱打了个手势，“昨晚我用它和阿不福斯取得了联系，他说会帮我准备需要的东西。”

“他对那些东西流口水有一阵了。”西里斯哼了一声，“干得漂亮，顿格。记得帮我给他买束花。”

赶在有人再追问镜子碎掉的事之前，我朝着那碎片试探性地叫了几声阿不福斯的名字，过了一会他出现了，睡眼惺忪，穿着晨衣，比平常更坏脾气。他狠狠地数落了我一顿，直到我为打扰他睡觉赔了大概上百个不是、并且快要被支使一个老年人去冒险的内疚淹没之后，才大发慈悲地告诉了我伯灵顿市场街的一个地址，让我上午九点去那儿拿所需的东西。随后镜面随着咔哒一声变得一片漆黑，大概是他把它面朝下扣在桌上了，我怀疑他憋了一整晚的火气要这样挂一回我的“电话”。

“和老阿不关系不错？”詹姆乐呵呵地看着我灰头土脸地把镜子收回口袋。

“每次见到我他好像都更想拿酒瓶给我一下。”我嘀咕。

“那代表他喜欢你。”西里斯笑道，“听听他说的，‘我都一百多岁了……’，你是没见过他拿扫帚追着捅詹姆的——嘿！”

詹姆往他肩上打了一巴掌，让他差点一头摔在我旁边，我忍不住对此心生嫉妒。

“他有没有请你喝酒？”詹姆边躲着西里斯的反击边说。

“算是有吧，不过那是因为我当时受了伤，他把药放在酒里……”我看见莉莉露出担忧的表情，赶紧摆摆手，“说来话长。”

“说来话长。”西里斯学着我的语调说，“你知道吗？詹姆那会儿老爱这么说，如果他不小心多喝了两杯火焰威士忌，或者在酒吧里和姑娘亲了个嘴儿——”

“哦是吗？”莉莉抱起了手臂。

“莉莉——”

我没听到詹姆的辩解，我笑得停不下来，直到他们三个都停下来瞪着我。

“抱歉，只是……”我擦掉笑出来的眼泪，“你们都在这实在太好了，我真希望能加入……”

最后几个单词消散在海风里，我咽了一下，走到巨石边缘，不敢去看他们的表情，俯身抓着一截断掉的链子拿起了挂坠盒。这触动了我胸口尚未愈合的伤，我抽了口气直起身来，看到上面的血迹已经变得暗沉，大概是因为没有直接接触，我现在感觉不到那种搏动了。这么看着它的感觉很怪，我感到自由和出奇的轻松，摘下它就像从我的胃里移除了一块巨石。

“你可能不该把它挂在脖子上。”詹姆说。

“是啊，我之前都没有想到。”我盯着它，与把它丢下去的念头斗争着，“我想是它暗示我一定得把它贴身带着，我会来这里也是因为……它差点就控制我了。”

“回来这里，哈利。”莉莉柔声说，我意识到自己还站在边缘，一松手就能让挂坠盒落入大海，于是往回走了几步。

“那么离开罗恩和赫敏呢？”西里斯突然问，“这也是因为它控制了你？因为我知道他们是肯定不会从你身边逃走的。”

“不，不完全是。”我清理了一下挂坠盒的表面，将它收进驴皮袋，“这有点复杂。”

“你丢下了你的朋友？”詹姆的声音提高了，“这差不多是我能想到你能做的最坏的事了，哈利。”

“是啊，看看你在哪！”我冲口而出。

那一瞬间我就后悔了，沉默笼罩了我们，我低着头，湿冷的风又开始使我颤抖。

“你该准备出发了，哈利。”莉莉说。

我点点头，动手收拾余下的东西，再次检查身上的伤口，在只能用上一只手的情况下这颇费工夫。我没能找到原本包裹那块黑石头的飞贼的残片，想来都落入了海里。完事后我看了看韦斯莱夫人送的手表，它表面被熏黑了，但仍顽强地工作着，离阿不福斯定下的时间还有二十分钟。

正要幻影移形时，我突然想起了件事。“呃，我是不是需要……？”

“我们是你的一部分，哈利。”莉莉说，“别人看不见的。”

“那……很好。”我拨开被吹到脸前的头发，“我……我很抱歉我刚才说的话，我不是那个意思。我真的非常高兴能再见到你们，你们没法想象我有多高兴。”

“我们也是，哈利。”詹姆说。

“你不是该感到抱歉的那个，哈利。”西里斯说。

我努力朝他们笑笑，将那块小石头在掌心攥得更紧，直到它的边角快要压进未痊愈的伤口。太阳挣扎着在我身后的云层中升起，我的影子被拉得很长，它从詹姆和莉莉的身影间穿过，模糊地投在我面前的山壁上。我偏偏头，看着它做出相反的动作，旋转着离开了。


	14. Chapter 14

这是我新的最喜欢的时刻：躺在新帐篷里，詹姆、莉莉和西里斯随意地在我床边或坐或站，同我聊着所有事。我有那么多想要与他们分享的事情，而且每一分钟我都能想起更多。我们从霍格沃茨聊到魔法部，从马人聊到三强争霸赛又聊到海格曾饲养过的小龙诺伯，关于城堡的任何角落詹姆和西里斯都能说出令我惊叹的事迹，他们知道我从未——或许是任何人都从未——发现的地道和捷径，知晓那些蒙尘的画像背后的故事。有时这会变得有点像某种竞赛，因为我享受他们在我说出某些见闻时惊讶的表情，程度大概和他们乐于使我目瞪口呆的程度一样深。大部分时候莉莉只是在一旁安静聆听，偶尔给出一两句语惊四座的补充，或者提醒我该吃饭或睡觉了。

我同等地喜爱对莉莉央求“等一会儿，妈妈，听完这个故事”，我不再每晚封闭大脑了，莉莉的歌声使我安睡，而且当即便陷入梦魇也有人能将我唤醒。

我想我开始理解几年前金妮对日记本的迷恋，对他们倾诉就像将剧毒抽离身体，而且我永远不必为后果负责。詹姆、莉莉和西里斯就像我梦想中的那样鲜活年轻、体贴风趣，他们绝不可能将所闻对任何人说起，我说出的任何事都不会影响他们的生活或受到责备。一旦一切谈话变得无法收拾，我只需要放下手里的石头就可以终止争论——尽管我从不这么做，即便在气氛因某些话题而变得尴尬僵硬时。我告诉自己我绝不会将父母和教父当成某种召之即来挥之即去的聊伴，但同时，我知道我能够。

如果这石头还是个魂器，它现在一定已经完全控制了我。我再也不想寻找任何东西、揭开任何谜底，驱使我战斗的牢不可破的理由在那块小石子面前不堪一击，生死之间的壁垒消弭无形。在某个闪念间我想起帕瓦蒂，她讲述自己摆脱家人投身战争的计划时眼睛闪闪发亮，而我无法理解她怎能在家中有人等待时想要逃离。没什么能让我离开我的家人，这世上所有的理由加在一起也不可能。

然后我想起也许她现在已经失去了她的家庭或者相反——她的家庭失去了她，随即将这个念头逐出脑海。有其他人在奋战不惜，就让他们去做英雄吧，在哈丽雅特·波特出生前巫师界已历经千年，暴君从来没能毁掉它，它能拯救自己。

不过我与詹姆他们的闲聊也并非口无遮拦，很快我们弄清了彼此的界限。数次挫折之后詹姆不再追问我为何离开罗恩和赫敏，我则尽量不谈及德思礼一家和斯内普，我们不约而同地不去讨论关于那个万圣夜和魂器的话题。但我还是很乐意与他们分享有关罗恩和赫敏的趣闻，毕竟我的美好回忆几乎全都与他们密不可分。

对与德思礼一家的关系，我能给出最友善的概括是“我们尽可能和平共处”，莉莉显然非常了解我的言外之意。看得出她仍深爱自己的姐姐，有一部分的我也更愿意相信佩妮姨妈同样以某种方式爱着自己的妹妹，即便这在她对待我的方式上从来没有得到过体现。德思礼一家以与“视如己出”相反的方式将我抚养长大，不过他们至少告诉了我幸福的家庭是什么样，尽管我并非其中一员。一开始我相信他们，以为这是因为我“古怪”“丑陋”，后来我想我应得的至少该比达利那样的人更多，一定是有什么地方出了错。我一直努力让事物成为它本来该有的样子，直到现在一切都变得正确。既然我已经过得比任何时候都要好，没必要再用那些细节引发詹姆和西里斯的愤怒，让莉莉为此更伤心。

在斯内普的问题上事情则要复杂一些，几年的校园生活中他给过我最多的难堪，但他救我的次数也不少于任何人；同时我们还并非情愿地互相了解、掌握着对方某些深刻的秘密。这都使关于他的话题更难以进行。詹姆和西里斯对他怀着虽已平和但仍根深蒂固的敌意，而莉莉，她总是忍不住流露惋惜和伤感，几乎像是她聊起佩妮姨妈时那样。

我们上一次谈到斯内普是因为我不小心说出了他是霍格沃茨现任校长的消息，接下来我不得不解释邓不利多的去向（“斯内普杀了他——”“什么？！”）以及背后的真相（“他是在邓不利多的要求下这么做的……”“你怎么会知道？”），然后不可避免地，我说起了那些大脑封闭术课，以及斯内普最终怎样违背了邓不利多的意愿，我又如何违背了他的。最后我们陷入了长久的沉默，直到莉莉催促我去睡觉。

我已经习惯于整晚紧握那块石头，第二天早上我一睁开眼就能看见莉莉温柔的面容。但当天晚上我在雨声中惊醒，身旁空无一人，这令我惊慌失措，摸索着找到掉在床边的石头才镇定下来。我坐在床上听着雨水敲打帐篷的声音逐渐变得疏落，接着将石头转了三次，莉莉出现在我面前。她对我没呼唤其他两人并不惊讶，就像她所说，那一刻她能感我所感。

“我和西弗勒斯曾是最好的朋友，或者我认为我们是……我不知道他是否真的曾对谁敞开心扉。”她直接进入了话题，“当时我们住的地方相去不远，是他在我九岁的时候告诉我我是个女巫，和我分享关于魔法的一切——那就像是在我面前展开了一个全新的世界，如此迷人……你明白吧，哈利？”

“是的。”我与她相视一笑，回忆起11岁时海格撞进房间、对我说出“你是个女巫”时击中我的那份激动。

“他是那个让我开始为自己的与众不同自豪的人，我曾认为我们会做一辈子的好朋友。”莉莉的笑容变得有些感伤，“但后来一切都变得不同了。”

“因为他喜爱黑魔法吗？”我问。

“有一部分是。”莉莉承认道，“我始终没有办法理解这点。他试图说服我研究黑魔法并不意味着要变成黑巫师，可我认为有的东西本身就是邪恶的。你说西弗勒斯是在邓不利多的命令下杀了他，哈利……但邓不利多绝不会对我或詹姆下达这样的命令，因为他知道我们不可能成功地使用不可饶恕咒，只有足够残忍的人才做得到。”

“他现在在我们这一方。”我说，也许并不十分确定。

“但这仍旧非常可怕。我父亲曾告诉过我要远离痴迷于那些能够伤害别人的东西的人，因为一旦他们真正想要伤害你，就绝不会忘记它们。”

“你们为此争吵过吗？”

“很多很多次，每次都变得更糟。西弗勒斯身上一直存在着某些冷酷的东西，他越沉迷于那些魔法，这就越令我害怕。”莉莉摇摇头，“他在三年级以后与斯莱特林的一些人走得越来越近，我知道他们做过什么。后来在O.W.Ls考试之后……”

“我知道这件事。”我说，“我……偶然看到的。”

“他叫我‘泥巴种’，那很伤人，但同时也让我感到解脱。”莉莉勉强笑了笑，“很自私，不是吗？我想他终于不再是那个把我领进魔法世界的小男孩了，他已经选择了那些袭击我的朋友、想将我这样出身的人‘清理’掉的人。我再也不必为他的未来忧心忡忡了。”

“我不觉得这自私。”我说，犹豫了一下，“但当时爸爸他们做的……”

“无论如何都太过分了，我知道。我花了很长时间才原谅詹姆所做的事，可他一直在努力改变自己，而且后来他的确做到了。”莉莉怀念地说，“就算在我们在一起之后，我们还是经常为这个吵架。像詹姆那样的人，总是很容易就能引发身边的人最好和最坏的一面。他不是完美的，不会面面俱到，但如果你是他的人？你就在世界上最温暖的地方。”

“天哪，妈妈。”我缩起肩膀，假装搓了搓胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩。

“成熟点儿，小女孩。”莉莉笑道，“你呢，有没有遇见你的白马王子？我们还没讨论过这个呢，因为詹姆准会，你知道……”她两手成爪状，做了个抓狂的动作，我笑出了声。

“我——之前和一个男孩有过一段，他叫阿尔文·费舍尔，是赫奇帕奇的学生。也是麻瓜出身。”我说，回想着阿尔文的脸，那奇怪地有些模糊。“现在他大概在法国吧，或者又去了别的什么国家。他接受了凤凰社撤离的提议。”

“你对此生气吗？”莉莉问。

“其实还好，一开始有一点儿，但是……我不知道，我从来没有多喜欢他，不像他喜欢我那样。”我垂下视线研究自己的手指，“而且他也知道。但他还是提供了我所需要的东西，乐意让我利用他。”

“那不是利用。”莉莉说，我几乎没有听到。

“当时我刚刚知道……那件事，又害怕又孤独，而他像是一个……安全的选择。他爱我但又根本不了解我的事，所以他不会拒绝我，也不会追问。知道他不会为我留下、面临危险时我松了口气，这样他就不会因我而死。”

“没有人因你而死。”莉莉的语气加重了一点儿。

“那不是真的！”我疲倦地说，倒下看着帐篷顶，“西里斯会去魔法部是因为我中了神秘人的圈套，疯眼汉是为了掩护我的转移，你和爸爸也是因为他想杀我……如果不是我，塞德里克……”我闭上眼睛，努力呼吸。

“我记得那男孩。”莉莉轻声说，“他在我们这边，是吗？”

“是的。”我再不能多说一个字了。

“那不是你的错，哈利。”莉莉的声音听上去很苍白，“所有事都不是你的错。”

“我害死了他，是我一定要和他一块去拿那个愚蠢的奖杯，以为这样就能……我们就能……”我失败了，眼泪顺着我的眼角流进头发，莉莉的手无法拭去，“他是……他是那么好的……最优秀的……”我将脸埋进枕头，“都是因为我……你们都死了……”

然后我的哽咽变成了号泣。我想着塞德里克，他温和的灰眼睛与冲向飞贼时专注的神情，决心放弃奖杯时坚定的声音；西里斯坐在山洞里朝我大笑，甩开拧成一团的脏兮兮的长发，告诉我他前些日子都靠着吃老鼠过活；邓不利多在办公桌对面挑起眉毛，与我分享一个只有我们才能明白的玩笑。轻如羽毛的拥抱包围了我，于是我真切地开始想念那些带着炽热体温、汗水的黏腻甚至刺痛的触感，我答应阿尔文只是因为他看着我的方式使我相信他不会离去，因为我厌倦了只能自己拥抱自己。

“我想念他们。”我一遍遍重复，“我想念你们。”

后来我在莉莉的歌声里再次睡去，思念着被我抛在身后的一切。但当阳光穿透帐篷照在我床上时我转动石头，睁开了眼，看到西里斯和詹姆朝我微笑，而这感觉对极了。


	15. Chapter 15

天气越来越冷，因为不能在一个地方停留太久，我一直辗转于英国各地。南部地区最坏也就是地面结霜，宿在中部山地时我则不时被半夜叫醒对付快要砸塌帐篷的冻雨或者逃离山洪，仅有的那次在沼泽过夜时两条蛇挤进来睡了一整晚，詹姆和西里斯笑嘻嘻地看着我第二天屁滚尿流地逃出帐篷摔进泥里，莉莉象征性地责备了他们两句——但她也没提醒我，显然。不过他们事后向我保证它们是温和无害的品种。

在新地方宿营成了别有趣味的体验，这次是苏格兰的湖心小岛，扎营时我下足了功夫，于是一晚过后帐篷安然无恙，除了被雪埋了一半。第二天我同詹姆和西里斯打了一上午雪仗，他们最多只能把雪粉移动一点儿，所以规则是我用雪球投掷、他们则伺机抓我，我打中他们两个算我赢，他俩只要有一个碰到我就是他们赢。即便一对一我也未必能打得过詹姆一个人，所以这个规则当然一点儿也不公平，我不停地输。后来旁观的莉莉加入进来，她不像其他两人那样敏捷，但很会利用自己的优势，经常把他们诱导到我的投掷路线上，战局这才有了转机。快到中午的时候我里里外外都被雪水浸透了，莉莉担心我感冒，催促我回去换衣服。

我已经冻得直打哆嗦，翻出换洗衣服之后不及把其他东西放回小包就赶忙进了浴室，我对他们也没什么可隐瞒的。阿不福思提供的新帐篷最棒的地方就是浴室能大量供应热水，我冲了很长时间才完全暖和过来。我出来时詹姆和西里斯正盘腿坐在我床前的地面上聊天，莉莉则坐在床边研究我留下的一团混乱，听到动静，西里斯抬起头冲我咧嘴笑了笑。

“你这不收拾东西的毛病和詹姆一模一样，他以前没少为这挨他老妈和莉莉的训。”他指了指床上的一个东西，“不过要是这玩意是你男朋友的礼物，我得说他的品味烂透了。”

我第一反应是看向莉莉，她给了我一个无辜的表情。

“你有男朋友？”詹姆在我俩之间看了一圈，狐疑地问，“你之前没提。”

“呃嗯，那……没什么要紧的，我们没在一起多长时间。”我说，赶紧走过去几步，看清西里斯说的是那个假挂坠盒。“哦，这个是——”

“等一下。”詹姆说，“我们先把这事儿搞清楚——”

“——詹姆——”

“——这是什么时候的事？”詹姆特别严肃地问。

“是谁？”西里斯在他旁边问，“我认识吗？”

莉莉抱起胳膊，一脸早有预料的无奈。

“你大概不认识。”我说，“他叫阿尔文·费舍尔，是D.A.的一个成员，不过那个时候我并没有怎么留意过他——”

“就是说他不怎么样。”詹姆哼了一声。

“——他去年圣诞的时候告诉了我，呃……”也许是被三双眼睛盯着的缘故，我的脸莫名其妙地有点热，“我们六月的时候在一起了，也就几周，后来……你们知道的。我们就分手了。”

“他现在在哪儿？”西里斯问，“别告诉我他跑了。”

“你眼光没差到那种程度吧，有吗？”詹姆怀疑地说。

“我……”我试着找几句话给阿尔文辩解，但在詹姆和西里斯面前它们肯定都不管用，“他是麻瓜出身，接受了凤凰社的安排……他得为家人考虑。”

“这就是他当个胆小鬼的理由？在你为他和他家人冒着生命危险战斗的时候？”詹姆不屑地说。

“请告诉我们是你甩了他。”西里斯说。

“实际上，”我开始头疼了，与伤疤无关那种，“是他先提的分手，但我当时也正打算——”

“什么？”詹姆跳了起来，还好他不会撞上什么东西。

“我的天，你挑上了一个懦夫，还叫他给甩了。”西里斯夸张地摇着头，“我的教女身上都发生了什么？”

“她的品位跟着你不幸去世了？”我小声嘀咕，只想赶紧把这个话题糊弄过去。

西里斯大笑起来，念叨着什么“有进步”，企图拍打我的肩膀又作罢；詹姆仍沉浸在震惊和愤怒之中，边训斥我边给我推荐恶咒，他推荐到大概第十三个的时候莉莉终于看够了，出言安抚。我都不知道该保持什么表情，只好抓起挂坠盒躲到一边去，企图再从它上面研究出点东西来。

“它是个冒牌货。”感觉可以发言之后我说，“我不知道是怎么回事，在我和邓不利多去之前就有个叫R.A.B的人拿走了真的挂坠盒——”

“等等，”西里斯打断了我，“R.A.B？”

“对，他留下了一张字条，看纸质有好多年了，R.A.B是上面的署名。我觉得应该是个缩写之类的，但赫敏翻了很多资料也没找到能对得上的人。”我疑惑地看着脸色大变的西里斯，“你认识这样一个人吗？”

“那张字条还在你这吗？”

自我们再见面起我还没见过西里斯脸色如此严峻，赶忙打开假挂坠盒，将那张羊皮纸展开放到他面前。他刚看了一眼便以令我惊讶的急切伸手来拿，手穿过纸面后又差点穿过我的脸，随后他垂下胳膊，默不作声地阅读。詹姆和莉莉带着疑问也凑了过来。

“对。我想，不，我确定我认识。”西里斯慢慢地说，“我认得这字迹，他是雷古勒斯·阿古图勒斯·布莱克。”

“你弟弟？”詹姆诧异地说，莉莉也发出惊讶的声音。“可，无意冒犯，我记得你说过他非常赞同神秘人、还加入了食死徒？”

“确实有传闻说雷古勒斯是因为想退出被杀死的。”莉莉小心地看了一眼西里斯，“你认为……？”

“我认得他的字迹。”西里斯又说了一遍。

我犹豫地提议：“我是不是应该把他叫来或者——”

“不！”西里斯几乎是咆哮着打断了我，他可怕地瞪了我一阵子，又闭上眼睛——也许他想做个深呼吸，但他根本没有呼吸。没有任何办法可以排遣此刻包围他的无论什么情绪。

过了可能有一个世纪那么久，他睁开了眼。

“你必须停止这么做，哈利。”

他说得完全冷静而不容置疑，我用了好一会儿才反应过来，拒绝理解。“……什么？”

“你不能随意把死者叫回来，将他们生前不知道的所谓真相砸在他们脸上，‘满足’他们未能实现的愿望。”他停顿了一下，再开口时话语像是碎成齑粉的枯骨，“因为那些都是属于活人的东西。我们已经死了，哈利。”

“你们不想再见到我吗？”我求助地看向莉莉和詹姆，但他们现在看上去就像西里斯——就像死者，漠然，却又为悲伤的阴影笼罩。

就像被风吹散的淡薄烟雾，所有轻松和欢笑都消失了。

“你们不想知道我遇到了什么事吗？我和你们只拥有过那么短的时间！你们觉得那就够了？”

我几乎是在尖叫了，西里斯仍注视着我，詹姆已经偏开了头。

“不，哈利，”莉莉说，没有流泪却听上去比任何时候、任何人都要哀恸，“永远都不会够。就算你到了三十岁、六十岁，就算你已经变成了白发苍苍的老人，我们还是会想要知道你身上发生的所有事。但事已至此。”

“事已至此！我拿到了这石头，我可以让你们知道！我可以告诉你们！”我对他们挥舞着拿着那块石头，“我可以改变它！”

“你不能。”西里斯说。

“我们不该知道任何谜底，不该再感到快乐或者悲伤，我们不该……再见到任何人。”詹姆的语气近乎温柔，但他有着死者的面容。“无论我们有多想。”

“这不公平！”我的嗓子撕裂般疼痛，视野边缘泛着白光。

“从来都不。”西里斯安静地说，“但你必须自己去完成要做的事。”

“要是我不想去做呢？”我疯狂地问，“要是我只想和你们待在一起呢？只要你们还想念我，我就能把你们带回来！你们不能拒绝我！”

“那你为什么还在这里？你有什么必要睡这该死的帐篷、小偷小摸填饱肚子、每天提心吊胆？”西里斯摆动双臂，暴躁地在帐篷里转悠，“你为什么不抱着你的石头去哪个乡村过完这辈子？因为你想要的不是那个！你根本就没打算放弃！你想要我们帮你下定决心、帮你完成那件事，但我们永远都不会这么做！”

他又猛地刹住脚步停在我面前，看上去如果可以他会给我一巴掌。

“我们只会阻止你，哈利，你以为我们是为什么而死的？”

我用了很长时间才找回自己的嗓音，几乎想不出任何回应，他怎么会认为——怎么能——

“我不想死！”我叫道。

“没人想，这就是为什么我们在这里！”西里斯说。

我瞪着他，西里斯的眼睛不再像他生前那样带着阿兹卡班留下的痕迹了，它失去了所有呆滞和阴影，所有生气。

“听我说，哈利。”詹姆将手放在我肩上，他显得有些疲惫，但我已经不确定该不该相信他们流露的任何东西。或许那都只是装出来给我看的，他们只是做成詹姆、莉莉和西里斯形状的玩偶，邓不利多设计好了让他们什么时候变成什么样。

几秒的僵持后，我还是看向了他。我曾整晚坐在蒙尘的房间盯着厄里斯魔镜，我无法拒绝我能得到的最接近他们的东西。

“我没有资格指责你抛下自己的朋友，看看我对朋友的信任给你带来了什么。”

“我从不认为——”

“你为此责怪我们，我知道。没有什么可以辩解的，假如你想知道我是否为此后悔——”詹姆闭了闭眼，“——我会说是的，我非常后悔。从他炸开大门、我意识到彼得的背叛时起，每个还能感觉的时刻我都在后悔。”

“我则是从看到后果的时候起，”西里斯用一种我很熟悉的声音哼笑了一声，“你一向知道我多痛恨自己。”

詹姆瞪了他一眼，继续说下去。“这件事把我们从你身边带走了，什么样的理由都不值得这个。我可以做任何事来阻止自己相信彼得，哪怕为此我必须不再做那个信任朋友超过一切的人，甚至选择逃跑而不是与伏地魔对抗。只要这之后我能陪在你身边，看着你长大。但有时我们只有一次机会。”

“你们从来不应该死去！”

“对，可那就是风险。我成为了那个詹姆·波特，所以我总是可能会信任错误的对象，但我也因此娶到了全世界最可爱的姑娘，有了全世界最棒的哥们——”

“——噢你不是吧——”西里斯猛烈地翻着白眼。

“——也许此刻我宁愿我没有，但谁也没法预知结果不是吗？在它真正到来之前，什么都没法阻止你成为你本来要成为的那个人、走向它。不过我还得说，这也是生活的乐趣所在。”

“詹姆的意思是，”莉莉走到詹姆身边，“我们不会接受你将要做的事，哈利，但那绝不代表我们不为你自豪。”

“你成为了一个如此勇敢善良的孩子。”詹姆说，伸手揽住她。

我看着他们，张开了嘴。

“我也是。我一直以你们为荣，你们是我的榜样，我……”我深吸一口气，“呼神护卫！”

银色的牡鹿从我的杖尖跃出，绕着帐篷轻盈地奔跑，传达出所有我无法以言语表达的东西。詹姆、西里斯和莉莉注视着它，骄傲地微笑，就像第一次出现在我面前时那样。

“漂亮，哈利。”西里斯说。

我回以笑容，松开了拿着石头的手。他们消失了，只剩下牡鹿还在原地，散发着相似的温暖。


	16. Chapter 16

我在约一英尺深的积雪里显形，确保闭耳塞听咒覆盖了周围几十英尺的范围，而后在林间空地上清出一片足以安放帐篷的地方。

“迪安森林。”我说，从驴皮袋里抽出帐篷杆，话语在黄昏寒冷的空气中凝成白雾，“八月份的时候我跟罗恩还有赫敏在这里呆过一阵子，那会儿这里的景色大不一样。我想不到更多可以宿营的地方了，既然已经过去四个月了，我想再次住在这应该不会有什么问题。树立成形！”

帐篷立了起来，我多少有些满意地看到它刚好合适地待在我清理出来的区域里。

“积雪很厚，我得小心些不让帐篷里太暖和，不然晚上就要有雪水淌进来了。”我钻进帐篷，放下背包，活动酸痛的双肩。“好消息是如果有人在这周围活动，他们不太容易隐藏自己的踪迹。当然这不太可能，除非他们想冻死自己。哈哈。”

尽管疲惫不已，我还是先挪进厨房烧水泡茶，又烤热了几片速冻华夫饼，把它们端到床头的椅子上，这才一头倒在床上，感觉自己好几个小时都不会起来了。

“圣诞假期已经开始了，还是我看活点地图的时候发现学校里人很少才记起来的。我想差不多是时候去找藏在学校里的那个魂器了。”我朝旁边伸出手，撕了一块华夫饼，仰面躺着投进嘴里，滑稽地感觉自己像条累得不想被钓起来的鱼。“也许平安夜？不知道现在霍格沃茨还会不会让留校的人全部聚在礼堂享受圣诞晚宴，想想看，斯内普叫卡罗兄妹给大家拉爆竹。”

我接着谈论我那粗糙得不能算计划的计划：去到霍格莫得，想办法从村里进入城堡。我可以宵禁后幻影移形到猪头酒吧，也可以喝下复方汤剂后白天直接走进去，但村里现在肯定经常有搜捕队在巡逻，没那么容易蒙混过关。从活点地图上的情况来看，已知所有出入城堡的密道都已经被发现了，不时有人前往巡视，里面或许也设定了啸叫咒之类的，我可不想亲身验证这点。最安全的选择是猪头酒吧壁炉上画像后边那条，但马尔福和斯内普都知道可以从有求必应屋进出城堡的事，把赌注下在他们中没有任何一个会向食死徒透露那条路这点上，似乎也不是个好主意。邓不利多曾向我追问关于有求必应屋的细节，如果他认为伏地魔将魂器藏在那里，也许会要求斯内普将相关信息保密。但谁知道呢？他为了让斯内普取得伏地魔的全部信任甚至让他杀了自己，相较起来有求必应屋的情报似乎无足轻重。

麻瓜们可能会管这叫戒断反应。扔下那块石头后不出几小时我便不下十次几乎要将它拿起来旋转，夜幕再次降临的时候这种渴望变得更难以忍受，好在我终于找到了与之对抗的办法：一刻不停地说话，就像他们还在身边那样。几天来我已经习惯以自己的声音填补周遭的空白，独自一人变得没那么可怕了，却使我更强烈地想念罗恩和赫敏。

随后我发觉自己在念叨如果赫敏在这我们一定已经有了十几个备选计划，而且我的脚肯定也不会到现在还冷得发木。我始终没法像她那样精确地控制那些火焰，她能把火焰舀进瓶子里让我们随身携带，我最多只能点个壁炉或者弄个火圈——然后第二天早上就得收拾被雪水弄得湿漉漉的地毯。更惨的是，积雪会围着帐篷融化出一个大圆圈，相当于大喊大叫着要人发现我。

不和谐的声响传来，我停下了自言自语，侧耳聆听。寂静的森林中每个动静都被放大了，我听见树枝上的雪粉洒落在雪地里，小动物无害的奔跑和蹑行声，以及——呼喊声，非常模糊，像是有人在很远的地方叫喊我的名字。

那声音断断续续的，我几乎没法确定自己是否真的听到了，于是思索了一会儿会不会是过长时间的独处带来的幻觉，细想来这份认真还颇有点可悲。结论是暂时没有先例，尽管我对自己的精神状态确实没有充分的信心，但上回我以为是幻觉的东西事实上是邓不利多的石头召唤出的——呃，管它是什么呢。

等等，我真的用一块石头召唤过死者吗？这么想的时候我的手已经伸向了驴皮袋，我用另一只手把它打掉了，不给自己服从诱惑使用它的机会。你很正常，哈丽雅特，这世界疯了你也不会疯的。不过说起来，要把我和“正常”挂钩好像得先定义一下这个词。但不管怎么说吧，就算全是幻觉，这个肯定也不会比之前的更疯了。

“至少食死徒肯定不会喊着我的名字来找我，是吧？”我咕哝着，拉开帐篷门，一些雪粉随着我的动作掉了下来。

雪刚停，新下的一层已经将帐篷周围的空地重新覆盖平整，地面在月下微微泛着银光，银装素裹的林子则显得神秘而幽深。外面冷得要命，我屏住呼吸，正要寻找刚听到的呼喊，奇事却发生了：我正前方出现了一点明亮的银光，它在树林间穿行，无声无息地朝我飘来。

我举起魔杖，声音在嗓子里冻结了。银光逐渐变得耀眼，照得前面的树丛都成了漆黑的剪影，我眯起眼睛，看到那东西还在接近……

然后那光源从一棵橡树后面飘了出来，是一头银白色的牝鹿，月光般皎洁明亮，优雅地轻踏地面，依然无声无息，没在细软的白雪上留下丝毫蹄印。它朝我走来，美丽的头高昂，大眼睛，长睫毛。

显然，这是个守护神。真要质疑我的精神状态，现在一定是时候了，因为我觉得我知道它属于谁，如果我是对的那我一定是疯了，而且我不觉得我会猜错。我知道，并且可以用生命打赌它来自何方，是来找我的。

我们对视了良久，然后它转身离去。

“不。”我下意识地说，“回来！”

牝鹿继续从容不迫地在树林中穿行，很快，明亮的身体便印上了粗黑的树干条纹。在紧张颤栗的一秒钟里，我犹豫着，警钟轻轻敲响：它可能是一个诡计，一个诱饵。但不可抗拒的本能告诉我这不是黑魔法，我追了上去。

雪在我脚下嘎吱作响，牝鹿则无声无息地在林中穿行，因为它只是光。它领着我往森林里越走越深。我走得很快，没来由地相信等时候到了牝鹿会停下让我走近它，然后说出我需要知道的东西。

终于，牝鹿停了下来，再次把头转向我。我急忙奔过去，无数个问题在我胸腔里燃烧，但正当我张嘴要问时，它消失了。此前它的存在意味着安全，而现在——

“荧光闪烁！”我轻声说，仍不相信那守护神会将我领入陷阱。

立刻，我发现有人在几步远的地方做了相同的事，将仍发出荧光的杖尖指向那个方向，然后呆住了。

罗恩和赫敏站在我对面，和我一样目瞪口呆。

没人说话，过了好一会儿，罗恩拿魔杖的手松懈了一些。“好哇，混——”

棕色的发丛一闪，赫敏用一种可称狂野的动作扔掉魔杖冲出来，往我肩上猛推了一把，力道大得让她自己也摔在雪里。我毫无防备地被这一下几乎整个撞飞了出去，落地后还滑行了好一段距离。等我抹掉糊了满脸的晶粉抬起头来时，赫敏已经踢踏着积雪跌跌撞撞但快得惊人地走到了我面前，我俩之间的光源只有我半埋在雪地里的魔杖，自下而上地照得她的脸近乎狰狞。

我抬起拿魔杖的胳膊，现在好多了。

赫敏在我脚边停下，握成拳头的手摆动了一下，既像要把我拉起来又像要把我摁回雪里闷死。要我说她看起来有点无措，好像根本没考虑撞倒我之后的下一步，要不是正惊恐地瞪着她的脸，我大概会笑的。

“你怎么敢——”几秒后她开口，停顿了一下，重新来过，“你出现了，嗯？高尚的、无私的、勇敢的‘救世之星’，”她吐出这个词语时恶毒的语气让我瑟缩了一下，“你那单枪匹马拯救所有人的伟大抱负呢？”

我想辩解，但赫敏从口袋里抓出一张羊皮纸朝我摔过来，尽管知道那是什么，我还是闭嘴把它展开了。上面的字迹凌乱而潦草，前言不搭后语，好几个地方戳破了。但最令我难堪的还不是这些，我当时到底是中了什么邪才会觉得写下“我要死了”、再用两道横线划掉是个好主意？

“这就是你该死的，我不知道你见鬼的把它当什么，他妈的遗言？”我做梦也没想过赫敏的词汇能组成这么个句子，韦斯莱夫人会把说出这句话的人用扫帚打出陋居的。“所以这就是最后你会怎么看待我们，娇生惯养、贪生怕死，满脑子只想着怎么爬上对方的床——”

“——赫敏——”罗恩尴尬地插话，被无视了。

“而我是个一天到晚跟在最好朋友和男朋友屁股后边嗅闻空气，疑神疑鬼的母——”

“我不会——”

“然后你怎么了？你原谅了我们！你希望我们过得好，安安全全地藏在凤凰社提供的隐蔽处，还复他妈的合！这就是你所做的，因为谁都不像你那么无私、那么伟大，巫师界只能依靠一个哈丽雅特·波特！”她从我手里夺过那张纸，一脚踏进雪里，就好像那是我的脸什么的，“罗恩离开了他正在战斗的家人！我清除掉我父母的记忆！我让所有人相信我当了我最好朋友和男朋友之间的第三者！哦不对，前，男友，为了加入你荒唐的旅行计划我和我爱了好几年的男孩甩了彼此！”我看向罗恩，他也惊恐地看着赫敏，但在对上我的目光时立刻换成了“我也被她吓坏了但你活该我才不会帮你”的眼神，“可是我们还是不够格！不管我们做什么，我们都不配和你并肩作战，我们只配被你留在身后，应付自己的小问题——”

“我从没这样想过！”我决定反抗，从雪堆里把自己挣起来，“我也永远不会允许别人这么想你们！我只是不希望——”

“你不希望！”赫敏的音调再高可能就只有蝙蝠能听见了，“你凭什么‘希望’我们去做什么？你凭什么替我们做决定？你以为只有你能为什么东西战斗？难道我们所做的一切还不能证明我们决定要做的是什么吗？”

“我并没有阻止你们战斗。”我苍白无力地说。

“哈，就好像你能做到似的。”赫敏尖刻地嘲讽道，“典型的哈利·波特。”

“呃，无意打扰，”罗恩大概终于觉得我初步经受了足够的惩罚，“但我们是不是得在斯内普出现之前离开这里？——哇哦，客观事实，赫敏。”

“斯内普？”我问。

赫敏转而瞪向我，从罗恩手里接过魔杖，又一把抓住我的胳膊。

“你扎营了吧？”她恶狠狠地说，越过我肩膀盯着我身后的一棵松树。

“对，在林子里。”我指了指牝鹿将我引来的方向。

“先去那儿。”

赫敏指挥着让罗恩也抓住我——就好像我会逃跑——时脸颊泛红，大概是终于想起了自己今晚口不择言地对罗恩使用的种种亲密代词，我看向后者，他显然在努力配合赫敏怒视我，但没能忍住半个笑容，这为他赢得了又一个瞪视。我忍俊不禁，这点笑意因赫敏将那张纸塞回口袋的举动消散了，我不明白自己怎么能如此盲目，在那么长的时间里完全无视朋友的痛苦。

可带着赫敏幻影移形时，不合时宜的欢欣鼓舞从她抓着我的地方蔓延开来——即便在我那样令他们失望之后，他们仍回到了我身边。


	17. Chapter 17

罗恩和赫敏的营地在舍伍德森林腹地，远离道路，即便在旅游季也很少有人会到达林子里这么深的地方。他们拒绝让我住在自己的帐篷里并不令人意外，幻影移形后我就没能独处过超过一分钟，而且在我不胜其烦地强调自己不会逃跑的时候他们保持着心照不宣的沉默。在这点上我没法责怪我的两个朋友，但禁止我守夜就有点过分了，我据理力争，甚至——讽刺性地——提出让赫敏用绳子拴着我，直到罗恩借着准备食物把我拉到厨房小声指出我这样只会让三个人都没法睡着才作罢。

看来在我离开的这段时间里罗恩的厨艺有了相当的进步，至少准备的三明治确实很像是三明治了。我们分别端着茶和食物走出厨房时，赫敏迅速把自己恢复成了缠紧四肢两眼看着帐篷顶的姿势，罗恩走过去将盘子放在小桌上，架势活像在接近一只炸尾螺，我则在桌上放下三杯茶，将托盘搁在一边，老老实实坐到空位上，眼观鼻鼻观心，保持着佩妮姨妈也挑不出毛病的悔过姿势。

极其尴尬的一分钟后，赫敏眼也不斜地拿了个三明治，罗恩如获大赦，狼吞虎咽地吃起来。我早就饿得前胸贴后背，但仍不确定自己被允许放肆到什么程度，于是学着赫敏的样子矜持地咬了一口。

嗯，这确实是三明治。

“那什么，”赫敏开始喝茶时，我终于感觉自己能说话了，“我知道有人还在好好地生着闷气呢，但是谁能给我说明一下斯内普是怎么回事？”

赫敏啪一声把杯子搁回了小桌上，罗恩小心地看了它一眼，清清嗓子。

“这个，”他说，掏出了一个打火机似的东西，“我们可以从里边听到你。”

“熄灯器？”

“它不只是能点灯熄灯，我们用它听广播有一段时间了。万圣节第二天早上，我们在那里边听到你的声音，好像是在说‘不完全是’还是什么的。”罗恩说，我脸上有点发热，想起当时西里斯正在质问我离开罗恩和赫敏的原因，“不管怎么说，我感觉有点异样，就把灯熄了，但另一个灯出现在窗外。那是一个光球，好像在搏动，蓝莹莹的，就像门钥匙周围的那种光，你知道吧？”

我点点头。

“那个小光球停在空中等我，赫敏也发现了，她问我这是怎么回事，我走出去，然后它就飘进了我的身体里。”

“什么？”我看向赫敏寻求证实，她看着我头顶一英尺的地方给了我一个不耐烦的点头。

“它向我飘了过来，”罗恩用食指演示着说，“一直飘到我胸口，然后它就——进去了。在这儿，”他指着心脏附近的一点，“我能感觉到它，热乎乎的。它一进入我体内，我就知道该做什么了，它会带我去我必须去的地方。我告诉了赫敏，我们尽快收拾了东西，然后我带着她幻影移形到了一处海边的悬崖——”

“我去过那里。”我忍不住插嘴道，“万圣节那天我去了戈德里克山谷，差点儿被神秘人抓住，勉强逃走的时候——”

“你什么？”罗恩大叫着打断我的话，连赫敏也在进帐篷之后第一次看向了我。

“呃，这个……”

我尽可能简要地将戈德里克山谷发生的事讲了一遍，省略了些不必要的细节，比如巴希达胸前的大洞，我很庆幸当时屋里黑得要命，所以我没能看到那条蛇出现的过程。听到我通过伏地魔的眼睛看到他杀死我父母的全过程时赫敏捂住了嘴，罗恩则像是在咀嚼什么带刺的东西。

“……总之，我摆脱那段梦境的时候就已经在悬崖下边的一块石头上了。因为那里离原本藏挂坠盒的地方很近，我觉得应该和挂坠盒有关，它……会影响我的行为。”

“我们发现悬崖下边的一块石头上有血迹，还有……”罗恩说着看向赫敏，后者阴着脸从口袋里掏出一小片银色的东西扔在桌上，“我们在更下方的岩石上找到了这个。”

我捡起那东西看了看，发现是金色飞贼翅膀的一部分。

“在那条蛇缠住我的时候，挂坠盒，呃，嵌进了我的胸口。”我说，没听到惊呼，罗恩和赫敏看起来吓呆了，“所以，嗯……我不得不想了点办法把它挖出来。挣扎的时候我弄坏了一些东西。”

罗恩张大了嘴，赫敏好像有点作呕。

“你们看，那没什么，伤口没多深。”我赶忙说，挥动了几下手臂表示自己确实没事，“用了白鲜之后很快就愈合了，早就好了。”

“你知道那看起来像什么吗？”赫敏用那种酝酿着风暴的声音说，我下意识地瞟了一眼帐篷的出口，“岩石上的血迹看起来就像有人在上面被折磨过！然后我们还在下边发现了你的东西的碎片，你觉得我们会怎么想？”

“我走的时候没想着清理。”我说，“我没想到你们会……”

“我们还以为你被抓住了，或者被杀了！”赫敏控诉道，“我们偷所有我们能找到的报纸来看，等着上面出现神秘人宣布胜利的新闻！每天！那么多个星期，你甚至都没想到要给我们送个信！”

她又开始歇斯底里，罗恩忙起身把手搭在她肩上，轻声细语地安抚她，透露出一种他们以前从没在我面前展现过的亲密。赫敏显然也意识到了这点，她推开罗恩，飞快地扫了我一眼，像是要确认我是否因此不自在。我也以为我会，但我一点儿也没有，或许是重新与他们处在同一间帐篷里的喜悦冲淡了其他，我想知道他们间的进展是否如我所希望，但现在肯定不是个好时机。

“我很抱歉。”我诚恳地说，赫敏回以嗤鼻声，“戴着挂坠盒的时候我没法召唤守护神——”

“怎么会呢？”罗恩问，我感激地抓住了这个话题。

“我不知道，但挂坠盒对我的影响比对你们要大。送金斯莱去猪头酒吧那次就是这样，我召唤不出守护神，只能让阿不福思帮忙。”我说，“戴着它的时候我经常……不是很清醒，而且在我把它……拿掉之前，我根本就没想过能不戴着它。”

“可你把它拿掉了，”赫敏冷冰冰地说，但总算正眼看我了，“五个星期之前。从现在的情况来看你也没又把它戴回去。”

“对，在那之后我……”我犹豫了一下，“我们能不能先把之前的话题说完？这件事有点复杂。”

赫敏又看向了帐篷顶，不过我猜这算是默许。

“在你，呃，离开之后，我们去了格里莫广场12号。你提出过去那里住，我们觉得你可能会到那去。”罗恩说，“说到这个，你猜我们碰见了谁？”

“总不是斯内普吧？”我试着开个玩笑。

“当然不是，我们碰见了莱姆斯。你知道唐克斯怀孕了吗？”

“真的？”这是个惊喜，“什么时候？”

罗恩和赫敏交换了一个眼神，我感觉他们不像谈论一件普通的好事时那样喜悦。

“我们认为差不多是暑假时的事。”赫敏出乎意料地开了口，“因为他当时已经在格里莫广场住了好几个星期。”

“为什么？”我迷惑地问，“他不是应该陪着唐克斯吗？为了凤凰社的任务？”

“他好像，嗯，对自己即将有孩子这件事接受得不太好。”罗恩挠了挠后脑勺，“他觉得孩子以后肯定会和他一样，你知道的，成为狼人。”

“他觉得和唐克斯的结合是个错误。”赫敏补充道。

“什么鬼话！”我忍不住叫出来，“这太蠢了，他不能就为了逃避所谓‘错误’丢下自己的孩子！他们需要他！”

罗恩和赫敏盯着我，我深呼吸了几下，然后更迷惑地发现他俩几乎对我的表现有点儿满意。

“啊，我们就猜到你会这么说。”罗恩笑嘻嘻地说，“我们花了大概一周时间劝莱姆斯打消和我们一块出来找你的念头，回去陪唐克斯。有那么一会儿我们说动他了，但是后来社里决定把金斯莱送到格里莫广场修养，他又说要留下来照顾他。赫敏和他大吵了一架，差点把他手撕了。”

赫敏的脸红了，坚定地盯着帐篷中央的篝火。

“‘哈利绝对不会想看到你为了她离开自己的孩子’‘你以为她会怎么评价你的行为’，你的名字可是出现了好多次呢。”罗恩朝我眨眨眼，赶在赫敏给他念咒前又转换了话题，“最后他说在确保金斯莱安全后会回去，但我们没能看到结果。我们得在金斯莱抵达之前离开，凤凰社成员会轮流来照顾他，那时我们接着呆在格里莫广场就不太合适了。”

“所以你们没有回陋居或者……呃……”我的后半截话在罗恩的目光下低了下去，消失了。

“你以为我们该怎么回陋居面对其他人？敲敲门进去然后说‘不好意思，我们把我们中最重要的那个弄丢了’？”罗恩的手指指着我，堵回了我的反驳，“别想着否认，你就是！你很清楚我说的不是关于谁的小命更重要那类屁话，我说的是你，哈利，应该是告诉我要怎么做、怎么打倒神秘人的人！如果你也不知道，那就该带着我们找到办法，而不是遇到一点麻烦就逃得远远的，你做的事跟莱姆斯有什么区别？”

“什么？”我难以置信地说，“他丢下了自己的孩子！他本该负起责任！”

“你抛下了我们，这本质上是一回事，不是吗？”

“他能照顾唐克斯、保护他的孩子，如果那孩子真的是狼人，他是唯一能教他的孩子该如何生活的人！但呆在我身边只会使你们受伤！”我叫道，“我是那个必然面对神秘人的人！为什么我不能希望有选择的人过得比我好？为什么我不能在思念某些人时想着‘但愿他们现在快乐’而不是‘他们死了’？”

罗恩噎了一下，他身体前倾，逼视着我。

“你，真是个闪闪发光的大傻逼。”他一字一顿地说，“我改主意了，我要揍你一顿，看能不能把你脑子里那些‘我走了所有人都会好’的蠢念头砸出来。”

“是什么让你觉得你离开了我们就会平安无事？你以为没了你，我们就不会再继续战斗了？”赫敏反问，“到处都在死人！你怎么知道我们不会在你看不见的地方成为他们中的一员？要是想过安稳日子，我早就和爸妈一起移民到澳大利亚了！”

“我全家都在凤凰社里，你以为我会和赫敏私奔？”罗恩耸耸肩，“那倒挺浪漫的——我就一说。”

“这不一样！我是注定……”要死的。

“要面对神秘人，吧啦吧啦，我们头一天听说呢。”罗恩翻了翻眼睛，“不瞒你说，哥们，这事儿对我们同样意义重大。而且你不可能一个人完成它，你需要我们。”

“对，我需要你们。”我点头，简单地说，“我不会再那么做了。”

这个答案大概可算差强人意，罗恩就此揭过，继续此前的叙述。

“我们从到达格里莫广场的时候起，就一直把菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克的画像塞在赫敏的包里，不让他给斯内普传递消息。离开的时候我们把它一块儿带走了。”他说，指了指我正坐着的椅子，“扎营以后我们通常就把它放在那儿，向他打探霍格沃茨的消息，我敢说他一直等着我们泄露你或者我们的位置，好报告给斯内普。今天黄昏的时候我们又在熄灯器里听到了你的声音，在说‘迪安森林’什么的，然后光球又出现了。显然菲尼亚斯也听到了，光球飘进我胸口的时候赫敏把画像塞进了包里，我们立马幻影移形去了迪安森林。”

“除了迪安森林这个地点，你们还听到了什么吗？”我问，多少有点尴尬。

“只有一些片段，你好像提到了霍格莫得和猪头酒吧，还有赫敏。”罗恩说，“我们一直在听，希望能确定你的位置，迪安森林太大了。我们正担心不能赶在斯内普前面找到你，就看到了银光——”

“那牝鹿。”我小声说，很高兴知道那不是我的幻觉。

“对，后来的事你都知道了。”罗恩总结道，瞥了一眼赫敏。

“那肯定是个守护神。”赫敏看着我和罗恩之间的位置说，“能确定你们没人召唤了它吗？”

“我的守护神至少十天前还是牡鹿，它不太可能这么快又变了。”我回答，“不过……”

“什么？”赫敏扬起眉毛。

“呃，我是想说它给我的感觉很熟悉。”我说。

“它简直和你的一模一样，除了小一点儿，也没有角。”罗恩接道。

我们又讨论了一阵子关于守护神主人的疑问，反复确认我放在驴皮袋里的挂坠盒没有异状，过午夜时罗恩提出让我和赫敏去睡觉，他来站第一班岗，剩下的明天再说。赫敏洗漱完一声不吭地爬上了自己的床，罗恩帮着我从另一个帐篷里把床搬了过来，这样就没人需要睡地板了。

“你的待遇还不算最糟，”他悄声说，“记得她以前放出来啄我的那些鸟吗？”

“我还没有排除这个可能。”赫敏闷闷的声音从毯子下传来，但我和罗恩都露出了微笑，把床和那张上下铺并排放在一起。


	18. Chapter 18

我没指望赫敏的怒气在一夜之间消掉，对她第二天早上只用阴沉的脸色和明显的沉默交流并不意外。我在她面前保持着严肃的态度，作为忏悔的表现，于是我们三人在一起时，罗恩就像是人数寥寥的葬礼上唯一没在哀悼的人。但当赫敏去附近的乡镇弄食物，帐篷里只剩下了我和罗恩两个，我便忍不住肆无忌惮地快乐起来。

关键的部分要等赫敏回来再讲述，所以整个上午我基本都在听罗恩说他们所见的麻瓜出身巫师仓皇躲避魔法部追捕的情形，伴随着他调整熄灯器广播时发出的断断续续的杂音。离开格里莫广场后罗恩和赫敏也流浪了好几周，一边打听我的消息，一边保护沿途的麻瓜。

“你不会相信一道防护咒能救多少人的，”罗恩魔杖的又一下敲打后，熄灯器里冒出一小段《一锅火热的爱》，“在神秘人手下干活的也不都是好手。这还是莱姆斯的建议呢。”

“还有其他人在这么做吗？”我问。

“魔法部被控制之后，凤凰社就组织了好几支这样的队伍。你没发现这段时间桥梁倒塌、飓风之类的传闻少多了吗？”

“我猜我前阵子过得有点脱节。”我耸耸肩，“你们还关注麻瓜的新闻？”

“我们需要所有线索，而且——”熄灯器咯咯大笑起来，罗恩冲它皱起眉头，“赫敏，你知道的。她很关心。”

我明白他的意思。与我不同，麻瓜世界对赫敏来说“归属”的意义要大得多。她在童年期间备受呵护，有着温馨的家庭和开明的父母，而且十一岁前从来不需要奋起保卫自己的生命。因此即便在那段魔力初现的不稳定时期，赫敏身上的特异之处也绝不比她的聪颖和勤奋更引人注目。但现在她被列为可以任意捕杀的对象，不得不将父母送往异国他乡，而她童年时的邻居和朋友则随时可能成为食死徒一场“游戏”中的牺牲品。

“你们现在怎么样？”

罗恩咔哒按下熄灯器的动作告诉这不是个好问题。现在是白天，帐篷里暗了一下又亮起来。

“你指望从我这儿听到什么呢，我俩早就滚上了床？”罗恩阴沉地说，“你走之后她哭了一个星期，也可能更久，只是没让我看见。她觉得那是她的错，尽管我们都知道这只是因为你是个自以为是的混蛋。”

“我很抱歉，好吗？”我举起双手，“我可以保证在这件事上我绝对不比你们好过。”

罗恩哼了一声，又按了一下，冒出来的灯光闪得我眯起眼。

“我在想应该圣诞节去找城堡里那个魂器。”我脱口而出。

“噢，那我们还有不到一星期，赫敏会发疯的。”罗恩说，“她对付这种事情就像应付考试。”

我看着他，罗恩终于停止了摆弄熄灯器，扬起眉毛。“怎么，在等着我尖叫吗？”

“我还以为你会……更紧张一点。”我承认道。

“因为那个把自己扔到荒郊野外找魂器的人决定采取行动？我真是吃惊极了。”罗恩话中带刺地说，“快看我惊恐的脸。”

“你搞什么鬼？”我惊讶于他的刻薄。

罗恩把熄灯器扔在桌上，抱起手臂。

“你真拿自己当救星了，是不是？以为别人在你面前只有发抖的份儿。”他严厉地盯着我，“我和赫敏一直和你在一起，经历的不比你少！”

那可未必。我咽下反驳，在马上就要面对一个凶巴巴的赫敏时和罗恩吵起来似乎并不明智。

“除了再来一回，你不可能再弄出什么能吓着我们的动静了。要是你敢——我还没打消揍你一顿的主意呢。”罗恩几乎有点戏剧化地指着我说。

“啊，”我放松下来，“在这等着我呢，是不？”

“人这辈子能有多少个教训哈利·波特的机会啊？”罗恩又拿起了熄灯器，最后瞪了我一眼，“但揍你那部分是真的。”

“你知道我不是在怀疑你的胆量，是吧？”我问。

“你只是习惯了当最吓人的那个，是啊。就这么告诉别人‘我们要到斯内普的眼皮子底下去’……”罗恩做了个鬼脸，“好吧，我来当被吓到那个，办法交给聪明人想——别告诉赫敏我说过这话。”

“这个嘛，既然你不打算马上揍我，我有个提议。”我笑道，“不如你在赫敏面前说一遍‘滚上床’这个词怎么样？”

罗恩哧啦一下红了脸。“滚蛋。”

我们有一搭没一搭地聊着天，轮流猜罗恩想听的那个频道的口令。快11点时赫敏回来了，冷着脸把一个包裹和一份当地的报纸扔在桌上，我立刻跑去厨房煮意大利面，让罗恩来应付她的第一波怒气。

吃饱的肚子总是能带来好心情，饭后我们才又接续了昨晚未完的话题，我意外地得知他们几天前刚从谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德家里回来。

“我们想弄明白他在比尔婚礼上戴在胸前的那个符号是什么意思。”罗恩说着看向赫敏，后者拿出邓不利多留给她的《诗翁彼豆故事集》，看也不看地翻到了其中某页，显然不知道读过多少遍了。“就是这个，它是被人用墨水画上去的。赫敏觉得可能是邓不利多。”

在那行可能是标题的如尼文上方有个图形，像一只三角眼，中间有一道竖线。我想起当时克鲁姆对它发表的评论了。

“克鲁姆说它是格林德沃的标志。”我说。

“那他就是在胡扯。”罗恩不屑地说，“卢娜的父亲说这是死亡圣器的标志。”

“那才是胡扯呢！”赫敏突然开口，“根本不存在什么死亡圣器！”

“可听起来还挺像回事的呀。”罗恩争辩道，伸指在空气中画出一个三角形，“隐形衣，”一道竖线，“老魔杖，”然后是一个圆，符号完成了，“复活石。比什么格林德沃的标志靠谱多了，对不？”

“它画在德姆斯特朗的墙上呢。”我提醒他，不等罗恩想出反驳又赶紧问道：“死亡圣器是怎么回事？”

“一堆垃圾。”赫敏嗤鼻道，但在我的再三请求下还是屈尊拿起了故事书。“从前，有三兄弟在一条僻静的羊肠小道上赶路，天色已近黄昏……”

这是个关于礼物——也许该说是诅咒——的故事，死神以他分别赠与三兄弟的三件礼物收割了他们的性命。拥有最强大武器者被小毛贼割断了咽喉，能逆转生死者随死者而去，剩下的一个人终生藏匿，最后还是与死神一同离开。读完后赫敏啪地合上书，带着点期待看向我，大概是料定了我现在不会否定她的意见。“太荒唐了，是不？——你怎么了，哈利？”

我咽了一下，知道自己肯定一脸煞白，罗恩和赫敏都紧张起来了。

“我不觉得这个故事完全是胡说。”我艰难地说，拿出那块石头，“至少关于复活石的那部分不是。”

赫敏看着我的样子就好像我完全疯了，罗恩张大了嘴。

“你是说这块石头是……复活石？”他问。

“这不可能！”赫敏斩钉截铁地说。

“我想它是的，因为我用过。”我说，“我看见了我爸爸妈妈，还有西里斯。”

一阵沉默，赫敏犹豫着说：“我知道你很想念他们……”

“我也怀疑过，但那不是幻觉。我……”我把石头放在他们面前，这或许不对，但我实在不知道该如何使他们接受这整件事。我无法用言语描述死者面容中的生动与死寂，我知道那是真的。“就试一下，行吗？想着自己想见到的死者，将石头转动三次，然后你们会看到他们的。”

见罗恩和赫敏面面相觑，我又补上一句，“这就是邓不利多留在飞贼里的东西，你们不觉得他会害我，对吧？”

又是一阵沉默，罗恩显然给自己鼓了鼓劲，下定决心拿起了石头。他闭上眼睛，将它在手里转了三次，没抱指望似地四下一看，接着瞪着面前几英尺处的空气猛然后退，差点摔下了椅子。

“比利尔斯叔叔？”他大叫，“你怎么……我是说，你还……？”

只有他能看到的幽灵不知回复了什么，罗恩向前伸出手，抓了个空，露出夹杂着迷茫和恍然的表情。我从他手里抢过石头，罗恩大声抗议。

“嘿！”他试图从我手里拿回石头，“我们这正说着话呢！”

“他已经死了。”我提醒他，“你不能和死人对话。”

“那就是他！我知道他是……”

我无视了罗恩，把石头递给赫敏，她小心地接过，显得有点敬畏。石头在赫敏手中转了三圈，她睁开眼朝周围看了一圈，目光并未停留，似乎什么也没看见。但她反倒显得释然了些，再次闭上眼转动石头，我和罗恩交换了一个疑惑的眼神。

这次肯定是起效了，因为赫敏注视了自己右前方片刻，轻声说：“我们都很好，别担心。”

几秒钟后她微笑着点点头，闭上眼睛，将石头放回了桌上，也许是不想眼看着面前的影像消失。

“刚才怎么了？”我拿起石头，克制转动它的欲望将它收回口袋，“没成功还是……？”

“没成功。”赫敏说，“我试着召唤我的父母，他们没出现。然后我就想着我外婆，她在我8岁的时候去世了……”她的声音开始颤抖，“如果传说是真的，那这块石头就应该只能召唤死者，是不是？他们没有出现，这就说明……”

“说明他们好好的。”我坚决地说，“他们都在安全的地方呢，不会有任何事发生在他们身上。”

“等这件事结束了，我们就陪你去找他们。”罗恩搂住赫敏，亲吻她的头发，“他们会记起自己有世界上最最了不起的女儿，我们还有好多事等着要告诉他们呢。”

“是啊，”赫敏擦了把眼睛，努力微笑，“对不起，我只是……”

“你想念他们，我们明白。”我说，握住她的手，感觉她用力地回握过来。

过了几分钟，赫敏又恢复了冷静和自制，除了声音还有些低哑。

“那么，你觉得邓不利多为什么要把这个留给你呢？”她问。

“我也不知道。”我说，很奇怪自己好像是第一次想到这个问题，“或许，帮助我支撑下去？从戈德里克山谷逃出来之后有那么一会儿我……呃，觉得自己马上要死了。然后飞贼就裂开了。”

“你可以问问他呀。”罗恩说，我瞪着他，“怎么，你没这么干过？也许他把它留给你就是为了在死后还能回答你的问题——”

“我觉得邓不利多不是这个意思。”赫敏说，她接下来的话让我的胃不舒服地绞紧了，“看看故事里老二的结局，他肯定知道哈利……我不认为他会鼓励哈利多花时间跟死者待在一起。而且就算是邓不利多，也不可能预知自己什么时候会死啊。”

“那他为什么把它留给哈利呢？”罗恩反驳，“如果不是为了让哈利使用它，这块石头还能做什么用？”

“他是想让哈利去找魂器！也许……”

我多等了一会儿才打断他们。我想如果我们能一同老去，看着他俩知道到白发苍苍的年纪还在这么你一言我一语地为了任何琐事毫无自觉地拌嘴调情，一定会是我生命中最大的乐趣。

“如果复活石是真的，那么故事里的隐形衣和老魔杖可能也是。”我说，“邓不利多会不会是想说这个？”

“说不定他想让你用老魔杖干掉神秘人。”罗恩说。

“又或者他想提示哈利余下的两件东西都被做成了魂器。”赫敏说。

“有可能。实际上复活石原先就是镶在斯莱特林的戒指上的……等等，隐形衣！”罗恩和赫敏被我叫声吓得差点跳了起来，我飞快地从驴皮袋里扯出隐形衣，铺在桌上，“看，隐形衣！”

“呃，是啊，我们知道你有一件——”

“你不会是在说，”赫敏打断了罗恩，“这是隐形衣？‘那件’隐形衣？”

“它完全可以是，不是吗？”我激动地站了起来，提着隐形衣，“詹姆告诉过我这是我家的一件传家宝，它是我父亲的，我父亲又是从我祖父那里拿到它的！这么多年了，它的效果还是那么好，不会变旧，也不会损坏……”

“等等，等等。”罗恩显然还在消化刚才的几分钟里过多的信息，“你是不是在说，传说中的死亡圣器，现在就有两件在这个帐篷里？在我们手里？”

“我……是啊，”我喘出一口气，“基本上是这样。没错。”

“那意味着什么？”他问。

“那意味着……”我顿住了，就像是闪亮的舞台突然落下了帐幕一样，所有的激动、希望和幸福瞬间泯灭，我独自站在黑暗中，荣耀的符咒被打破了。

“如果按洛夫古德先生的话，持有三件圣器的人会成为死亡的主人。”赫敏说，声音古怪，看上去几乎是担忧的。

“那又是什么意思？”我问，重又坐了下来，“故事的最后三兄弟都死了，不是吗？”

“老三选择了这样，他是自己脱下隐形衣同死神并肩离开的。”赫敏说，“我想它指的是这个……生命超越死亡，虽死犹生……”

“那又有什么意义呢？他们还是死了。”我冷淡地说。

“剩下的一样是老魔杖，你们忘了吗？”罗恩突然说，“一根永远不会输的魔杖！如果哈利拿到了它，我们的胜算就大多了，不是吗？”

“我很怀疑光是一根魔杖就能让人战无不胜，且不说它是否存在——”赫敏提高声音，盖过罗恩的反对，“即便传闻是真的，‘假设’它存在，它也已经失踪至少几十年了。邓不利多不会要哈利把时间浪费在——”

“魂器也都失踪十几年了！”罗恩反击，“你总觉得自己知道邓不利多在想什么，为什么我们不直接问问看呢？复活石就在我们手里！”

“我们并不知道这块石头是不是故事里那块——”

“你刚才也明明也看到了——”

我坐在那儿。这会是邓不利多的目的吗？告诉我这世上存在一种能够打败伏地魔的武器？可为什么是我？如果我的结局只能是走到伏地魔面前引颈就戮，拥有这样一件武器又有什么用呢？

死亡的征服者……会是我想到的那个意思吗？但如果拥有三件圣器就能够阻止死亡，为什么邓不利多没能阻止自己的？他肯定知道自己在这场战争中有着什么样的作用，也知道如果是这能救他，我会毫不犹豫地将隐形衣双手奉上。可他没这么做，难道是因为他也找不到老魔杖？这样的话他就更没理由相信我能够做到了……我不可能……

一个更阴暗的小声音在我脑海深处作响：想想老二的结局……这才是邓不利多的最终目的……

“哈利？”罗恩的声音将我惊醒，我意识到他们的争执已经停止许久了。

“我们不会这么做的。”我深吸了一口气，将发抖的双手收到桌下，“我不会用这块石头叫来邓不利多，我们只会在这个世界寻找答案。”

“可是——”

“就算我这么做了，他也什么都不会告诉我。”我强硬地说，咽下喉中的苦涩，“他活着时决定隐瞒的东西，死后也不会透露的。”

“好吧。”赫敏说，罗恩仍皱着眉头，很难说他们是认可了我的意见还是只是被我的表情吓到了。“你确定你还好吗，哈利？”

“我没事。”我说，起身走出帐篷，“我来站第一班岗吧。”


	19. Chapter 19

依照往年的经验，圣诞节过后学生和教师们就会陆续返校。校内人越多，被发现的风险就越大，因此就如罗恩所说，我们只有不到一周时间来为潜入霍格沃茨做准备。近在眼前的目标使我们忙碌了起来，暂时忘记了此前的嫌隙。我用镜片联系了阿不福思，得知猪头酒吧与霍格沃茨之间的通道目前安全，但那里的非法交易越来越多，在任何时候直接幻影移形进去都可能撞上食死徒。同阿不福思反复确认啸叫咒的覆盖范围之后，我们决定幻影移形到离村子有一段距离的山洞里，白天用复方汤剂变形后走大路进村子。这样反而更安全，霍格莫得商业向来繁荣，每天来往的外人很多，稍加准备就可通过盘查。

但我们仍需要有人帮我们从有求必应屋那头打开通道，给麦格教授发消息或者使用D.A.金币联系邓不利多军成员都太冒险了，而且不管选哪一种都很可能导致我们被问上一大堆问题。一番争论后我们还是更倾向于选择麦格教授，赫敏却另有想法。

“你可以拜托克利切去做这件事！你现在是他的拥有者……”她说着露出一个极不舒服的表情，显然仍为这个事实所代表的“奴役”而不平，“你可以在任何地方召唤他。”

“克利切背叛了西里斯！你还想要我们把命也交给它？”我难以置信地问。

“那是……”赫敏卡了一下，因为我正等着看她敢不敢对西里斯对待克利切的方式发表评价，“他没有泄露任何关于凤凰社的事，因为西里斯下了命令。他泄露的只是……”

“西里斯和我会为了对方冒生命危险这种无关紧要的事，是啊，谢谢提醒。”我冷冷地说。

“服从命令和保守秘密是小精灵的规矩。”罗恩打着圆场，“只要主人给出正确的命令，他们就什么也不能告诉别人。”

“他们可以。多比就这么干过，他还从马尔福家跑出来找我，虽然事后不得不惩罚自己。”我说，又带着恶意补充道：“虽说我不介意克利切用熨斗熨自己的手，但要是我们被抓住了，它有没有这么干也无关紧要了，是不是？我敢打赌事后它会大笑着这么干的。”

赫敏打了个寒颤，“别这样，哈利。”

“那你觉得我应该对害死了西里斯的人持什么样的态度？”我反问，“我还没掐死它只是因为那之后它唯一一次出现在我面前时邓不利多就站在我旁边。”

“你冲我们发作什么？”罗恩恼火地说，“我们得解决眼下的问题！就算你命令克利切从塔楼顶上跳下去，西里斯也不会活过来！”

赫敏倒抽一口冷气，而我发出尖刻的笑声，“当然了，因为你就是这么会解决问题，让克利切把我们统统送去见他真是个再好不过的主意！”

“够了！”赫敏喝止道，看向我的时候显得害怕又奇怪地有点怜悯，“我们会想其他办法。”

我们安静下来，一时间周围只剩下枯枝落在帐篷上的声音。我盯着桌面上活点地图的一角，绞紧手指，咽了一下。

“我很抱歉反应过激。”我说。

他们都没说话。

“我们可以试试这个办法，我也有些事要问克利切。”我接着说。

“关于雷古勒斯·布莱克？”赫敏的配合让我松了口气。

我点点头。“也许他还藏了别的魂器。”

“那你想让西里斯……？”罗恩问。

“我会征求他的意见，如果他想知道，他就应该有这个权利。”我说。

“我们得先想一套说辞，确保克利切从任何角度都挑不出漏洞。”赫敏说。

这对赫敏来说不算什么困难的任务。十分钟后我拿着石头出了帐篷，将它在手里转了三圈。西里斯出现了，仍将手插在口袋里，表情掩在夜幕之中。有一瞬间我在考虑要不要说晚上好，最后决定直接进入正题。

“你想知道吗？”我问。

“既然你都已经把我叫来了，你觉得我可能拒绝吗？”西里斯的口气带着漫不经心和淡淡的嘲讽，听着几乎像是他在斯内普记忆里时那样。

“抱歉。”我说。

“停止这么做。”现在他听起来有点严厉了，“我不反对你把这事儿怪在伏地魔或者我那堂姐头上，但除此之外别再为我责备自己或者其他任何人。”

这称得上陈词滥调，我已经懒得费力去否认了。“你知道我没法停止。”

“你不像我想的那样像詹姆。”西里斯说。

“对，你说过。”

“我没说这很棒。”

我怔了几秒，“我们进去吧。”

拉开帐篷门时暖意扑面而来，我朝罗恩和赫敏点点头，朝西里斯所在的方向示意了一下。尽管看不到，他俩还是喃喃地向西里斯问了好，西里斯活泼地回应了他们，显然很高兴我回到了同伴身边。

我将门关好，走到帐篷中央，深吸一口气，“克利切！”

啪的一声，我极不情愿地从小天狼星名下继承的家养小精灵出现了。他站在赫敏变出的一簇风铃草色的火焰旁边，瘦瘦小小，只有半人高，苍白的皮肤打着褶垂下来，蝙蝠般的耳朵里冒出大量白毛。他仍穿着我们第一次见他时穿的那块肮脏的抹布，投向我的轻蔑眼神表明他对换主人的态度也和衣着一样没有改变。当然这点上我也一样，我从没喜欢过这个满口秽语的小精灵，在克利切把西里斯出卖给伏地魔之前，我就已经觉得他那长长的鼻子和充血的眼睛极不可爱。

“主人，”克利切用他牛蛙嗓子嘶哑地说，低低地鞠了一躬，头对膝盖嘀咕出他真正要说的话，“被追得东躲西藏，带着败类韦斯莱和泥巴种——”

“我禁止你叫任何人‘败类’或是‘泥巴种’。”我吼道，克利切哑巴了。

西里斯在我身后发出一声嗤笑。

“我有话问你。我命令你如实回答，明白吗？”我说。

“是，主人。”克利切说，又低低地鞠了一躬，他的嘴唇在无声地蠕动，无疑是在默念我禁止他说的侮辱性的话语。

我捏着链子让此前摆在桌面上的假挂坠盒落在他眼前，“你知道关于这东西的事吗？”

显然知道，克利切一看到它就剧烈地哆嗦了一下，然后——我该感到意外吗？——一头扎进了旁边的火堆。但赫敏在变出火焰给我们取暖时早就确保了它不会伤人，他立刻发现了这点，我扑过去压住他，正赶上阻止他用长手指戳自己的眼睛。

“克利切犯了错误，克利切没能执行少爷的命令！”他的哭喊与赫敏的尖叫混在一起。

“克利切，我命令你不许动！”我大吼。

小精灵僵住了，我确认他遵守了命令后慢慢直起身来，检查自己的手。刚才的扭打中我一直紧抓着复活石，关节在地面上擦破了。西里斯吹了声口哨，我一点都不想转头看他的表情。

克利切直挺挺地躺在地毯上，泪水从凹陷的眼窝里哗哗涌出。

“哈利，让他起来！”赫敏轻声说。

“好让他挖出自己的眼珠子？”我不以为然地说，在克利切身边蹲了下来，“好了，克利切，我要听真话：这个挂坠盒是怎么回事？”

故事的前半部分并不出奇。雷古勒斯·布莱克自豪于自己的姓氏和纯正的血统，在十六岁那年加入了食死徒，当黑魔头表示自己需要一个小精灵时，他满怀荣耀地贡献出了克利切。伏地魔当然会用这样的方式测试保卫魂器的措施：一个魔力强大的个体，和一个相较之下无足轻重的生命，乘船穿过漆黑的湖面。他命令克利切喝下魔药，满意地看着小精灵在极度痛苦中哀叫自己主人的名字，然后重新加满石盆离开了。

我可以看到那个场景，小船疾驰而去，将仍在尖叫打滚的小精灵留在被魔药绿光笼罩的小岛上。伏地魔甚至不屑于补上最后一击，反正克利切只能再活几分钟了，无人救援的情况下他将很快死于干渴……

但克利切没有，他爬到小岛边缘喝黑湖里的水，然后不知怎的摆脱了阴尸，回到了他居住了一生的布莱克家族祖宅。

“家养小精灵的最高法律就是主人的命令。”克利切说，像是这一切完全顺理成章，他不能理解我们为什么会产生疑问，“雷古勒斯少爷叫克利切回家，克利切就回家了……”

“那么，你做了命令你做的事，是吗？”赫敏温和地问，“一点也没有违反命令？”

克利切点点头，全身发抖。我偷偷瞥了一眼西里斯，他垂眼看着自己生前极度厌恶的小精灵，一言不发。

“那你回来之后发生了什么？”我问，“当你把事情告诉主人之后，雷古勒斯怎么说？”

“雷古勒斯少爷非常担心，非常担心。”克利切嘶声叫道，“雷古勒斯叫克利切躲起来，不要离开家门。然后……过了一阵子……一天夜里，雷古勒斯少爷到碗柜来找到了克利切。雷古勒斯少爷显得怪怪的，不像平常的样子，克利切看得出他心里很乱……少爷叫克利切带他到岩洞去，就是克利切跟黑魔王去过的那个岩洞……”

“他让你喝了魔药？”我反感地问。

克利切摇摇头，痛哭失声。赫敏捂住嘴巴，似乎猜到了什么。

“雷——雷古勒斯少爷从口袋里掏出一个挂坠盒，跟黑魔王的那个一样，”克利切说，泪水顺着他的长鼻子两边哗哗地流淌，“他叫克利切拿着它，等石盆干了之后，把挂坠盒掉换一下……”

克利切的抽泣变得粗重刺耳，我必须全神贯注才能听懂他的话。

“他命令——克利切离开——不要管他。他叫克利切——回家——不许对女主人说——他做的事——但是必须摧毁——第一个挂坠盒。然后他就喝了——喝干了魔药——克利切掉换了挂坠盒——眼睁睁看着……雷古勒斯少爷……被拖到水下……然后……”

“哦，克利切！”赫敏哀叫道，她哭了，跪在小精灵身边，想拥抱他。小精灵马上站了起来，直往后躲，带着明显的厌恶。

“泥巴种碰了克利切，克利切不允许，女主人会怎么说啊？”

“我说过不许叫她‘泥巴种’！”我下意识地说，可是小精灵已经开始惩罚自己了：他翻过身，把头往地板上撞。

“拦住他——拦住他！”赫敏叫起来，“哦，我们现在还看不到这是多么残忍吗，他们只能服从！”

“克利切——停止，停止！”我高喊。

小精灵躺在地上，喘着气，浑身发抖，鼻子周围亮晶晶的全是绿色黏液，苍白的额头已经肿起了一个大包，眼睛红肿充血，泪汪汪的。我从没见过如此可怜的景象。我我们三个抬起头，不知所措地对望着彼此，赫敏还含着满眼的泪水，他俩目光飘忽地看向我身后，我根本不敢回头。

“够了，哈利，让我回去。”西里斯低声说，他的声音并不嘶哑，因为那不是出自人类的嗓子。我从中什么也听不出来。“就……让我离开这儿。”

我松开手，复活石落在地上。

“他……？”赫敏试探地开口。

“走了。”我不需要去看就能确定这点。

克利切仍躺在那儿抽泣，毫不关心我们在说什么，我们三个都望着他，连向来对克利切最不在乎的罗恩也显得十分不安。

“克利切，”过了一会儿我说，“当你觉得可以的时候，嗯……请坐起来。”

好几分钟后，克利切才打着嗝安静下来。他撑着坐了起来，像小孩子似的用拳头揉着眼睛。

“雷古勒斯提起过关于神秘人隐藏的其他东西吗？”我问。

克利切摇摇头，抽了抽鼻子。

“克利切，我要请你做一件事。”我说，望向赫敏，希望得到支持。我不能假装这不是个命令，但我语气的变化赢得了她的赞成，她鼓励地微笑着。

“圣诞节，也就是四天后的晚上，我们会回到霍格沃茨。”我说，“那之前我会召唤你，但受到召唤时你不要直接幻影移形到我面前……”

我向他说明了我们需要他做的事，又将我们之前拟好的确保他不能对外泄露信息的命令背了一遍，但不像之前那样感到必要了。克利切点点头，站了起来，我将雷古勒斯的挂坠盒给了他，他至少应该留有这么点属于旧主人的纪念。

这不是我第一次发现家养小精灵有多容易满足，我们花了半小时才平息他的激动。两小时前克利切还恨透了我，但戴着挂坠盒离开时，他给我和罗恩显然是心甘情愿地各鞠了一躬，甚至朝着赫敏滑稽地抽搐了一下，试图克服根深蒂固的厌恶向她行礼。


	20. Chapter 20

“你猜怎么着，我居然一点都不吃惊。”罗恩半是无奈半是恼火地说。

他拿着点亮的魔杖，他身边的赫敏则抱着手臂，我傻乎乎地提着菲尼亚斯•奈杰勒斯•布莱克的画像站在那儿，像被车灯照到的鹿。

“我可以解释，这不是……”

“你在通过菲尼亚斯•奈杰勒斯联系斯内普，让我们省掉胡编乱造的部分从这儿开始吧。”赫敏面无表情地说，“有多久了？从一来到我们的营地开始？还是你一开始就是为这个回来的？”

“不是这样！”我赶紧说，“这是第一次，我想试着——”

“你为什么这么做？”罗恩问，“斯内普杀了邓不利多！你说你亲眼看见的！”

“他这么做是因为邓不利多的命令。”我说，看着他们惊愕的脸，“邓不利多告诉我的。记得他那只手吗？赫敏说对了，那是治不好的，他当时已经没有多长时间了。”

他们瞪着我，震惊得说不出话来。

“我猜他告诉我这点是希望我信任斯内普。”我接着说，希望他们现在分辨不出我话中的迟疑，“不到迫不得已的时候我不想这么做，但既然我们马上就要进入霍格沃茨了，而且我们现在有一个联系他的途径，我觉得在行动前应该确认他那里是不是有邓不利多要交给我们的东西。”

“你是指格兰芬多的宝剑？”赫敏立刻抓住了重点。

我点点头。“菲尼亚斯不是说金妮他们到校长办公室偷它吗？”

“而且它能毁掉魂器。”赫敏说，“因为妖精造的武器只会吸收能强化它的东西——”

“而我曾经让宝剑浸透蛇怪的毒液。”我接道，“如果我们顺利找到霍格沃茨里那个，我们手上就有两件魂器了，但没有毁掉它们的办法。”

“他不是说后来宝剑被送到古灵阁去了吗？”罗恩问。

“那可能是仿制品，邓不利多肯定料到如果他在遗嘱里提到宝剑，他们就不会让哈利得到它。”赫敏说。

菲尼亚斯•奈杰勒斯突然发话，打断了我们的激动。

“两小时后，迪安森林。”他懒洋洋地拖着长腔说，不等我们中的任何一个提出问题，就消失在了画框里，留下一片浑浊的背景。

“我们先回帐篷里去吧。”几秒钟后赫敏说，从我手中拿过画像，塞进小包。

一进帐篷，罗恩就发难了。

“你瞒着我们！”他指着我说，“你从一开始就知道邓不利多的死的真相，这么长时间都不告诉我们！”

“冷静点，罗恩。这个待会再说。”赫敏说说，仔细拉好帐篷门。

“什么？但——”

“哈利，你知道自己一直在自言自语吗？” 赫敏严肃地看着我。

我着实卡了一下，“呃，这就是你们怎么发现这件事的？”

“你整个下午都在看着活点地图念叨菲尼亚斯•奈杰勒斯的画像和斯内普。”赫敏翻了翻眼睛，“但我也很怀疑我会注意不到包里少了这么大一件东西。”

“噢，”这真有点尴尬，“我猜这是习惯，还没改过来。在我不再使用复活石之后我周围变得很空，所以我就自己跟自己说话来，呃……”

“你最近不对劲儿，哈利。”赫敏担忧地说，“从去年起我就一直感觉你对我们隐瞒了很多事，我们从你那里什么也问不出来。但是最近一旦你沉浸在自己的脑子里，你就会开始念叨自己的想法，而且好像完全意识不到自己这么做了。”

“然后你们就在一边，怎么说，听广播？”我不适地说。

“我们想提醒你来着，”罗恩说，“但后来你开始不停地念叨什么‘小偷’，白天和晚上都是——你又开始说梦话了，顺带一提——我们决定还是先观察一阵，确认你是在自己行动还是，嗯，正受到什么影响。”

“你们觉得我被神秘人控制了。”我有点恼怒，一部分是因为这其中不可忽视的可能性。不管怎么说我肯定没想过关于什么小偷的事，除非我潜意识里把偷魂器也视为盗窃，但我不记得自己的道德感有这么强烈。

“自从你重新学习大脑封闭术，我已经有很长时间没听到过你做噩梦或者说梦话了。”赫敏说，“而且这几天你做梦的时候会把额头压进枕头里，就好像那儿很疼一样……你五年级的时候也是这样的。”

“还有，虽然你总说有多高兴回到我们身边，但下一分钟你就会表现得像是恨不得马上掐死我们。”罗恩耸耸肩，“好吧，这个可能没有多‘反常’。”

意识到赫敏和罗恩又无端承受了多少怒火让我有点羞愧。“我……自从发现复活石的用途之后，就逐渐不再睡前封闭大脑了。从我们出发以后我的伤疤就一直有点疼，但那之后这并没有变严重，而且和五年级的时候不一样，如果我爸妈没有叫醒我，我都不会意识到自己做了噩梦。现在我也记不起之前梦到过什么。”

“所以你觉得这没什么大不了的？”赫敏嚷道，“你在向神秘人开放你的大脑！”

“我没有！如果神秘人真的在通过……控制我，我会知道的！”我开始烦躁，“我的记忆没有断片，除非你算上我在帐篷里发呆的时候，但那时候你们中的一个总是在我身边，或者两个，听我泄露隐私什么的……管它呢。见鬼，你们给我排的守夜是最少的，就为了不让我能一个人呆着。而且我说了我根本不记得我的噩梦或者什么‘小偷’，如果他真打算控制我，我怎么会什么都记不起——”

“哈利。”赫敏说。

“要是你们真觉得——”我停了一下，喘出一口气，“我又开始了，是不？”

罗恩点点头，赫敏凑近观察我，“你感觉怎么样，哈利？”

“愤怒。”我回答。

“为什么？因为我们怀疑你不全是你自己吗？”赫敏追问，“你以前也会为这个这么愤怒吗？”

“对——不……”我闭上眼睛，竭力搜寻问题的答案，但最后这看起来有些太轻易了，像是蓄积已久，“我愤怒是因为……是因为他很愤怒。他非常愤怒和焦躁……”剩下的部分几乎是不假思索的，“有一段时间了，他在找什么东西但是找不到……”

我睁开眼睛，赫敏脸上是那副“我真恨我又说对了”的表情。“有人偷了它。”

“‘小偷’。”赫敏轻声说。

“他可能一直在想那个小偷是谁，在哪儿。”我说，“所以……所以我也在想，只是我不知道。”

“你知道这意味着什么吗？”罗恩插进话来，“你在解读神秘人的思想！”

“不，我没有。”我说，感觉心脏又开始狂跳，“我没有‘解读’它，他侵入了我的头脑，使我的想法和感受与他同步……”

“冷静，哈利！”赫敏叫道。

“怎么做？”我后退着远离他们，“我已经在因为他的愤怒朝你们发火了！要是他折磨谁呢？要是他想杀人呢？”

“那就是你必须冷静的原因！你得封闭你的大脑！”赫敏上前抓住我的肩膀，“从目前的情况来看这种影响很可能是无意识的，神秘人也没有发现你们的思想之间的屏障已经开始失效了，只要你在他发现之前就把它重新建好，就不会造成任何后果！”

“根本不存在什么‘屏障’！他的——他就在我的脑子里，我感觉得到。只要他想这么做，他就能影响我。”

但赫敏已经找到了一个最有力的理由。“如果邓不利多觉得这没用，他就不会让你去学大脑封闭术了！” 

“他可能……”我张了张嘴，没想出什么足够有说服力又能说得出口的反驳，赫敏看出来了，显得有点满意。

“所以从今晚起你得重新开始用大脑封闭术。”她宣布，“我们会在你再做梦或者自言自语的时候提醒你集中精神。”

那一瞬间我真爱她。赫敏听取问题、给出办法，就好像我身上的问题可能会发生在任何人身上，没有什么她从书本上找不到的，就好像我真的完全普通而且正常，只是偶然出了点小毛病。

“或者也可以不用，”我平复了一下，犹豫着说，“我是说，这是一个信息来源，我可以利用……好吧，我就说说。” 

“你敢再自作主张试试。”赫敏仍瞪着我，我举起双手表示胆怯。

“那这事儿算是解决了，对吧？”罗恩看看我们两个，“我们接下来还要为哈利瞒着我们斯内普的事吵架吗？”

“来不及了，我们最好还是先准备去迪安森林。”赫敏说。

她突然显得兴味索然，转身收拾这趟旅行可能用得着的东西，不时向我们——其实主要是跟她自己——确认要不要带上画像、防御措施要做到哪一步、要在离开期间对营地作什么处理之类的细节。我们短暂讨论了一下应该去哪里，最后决定先到那个结冰的池塘附近，上次牝鹿就是在那里消失的。牝鹿与斯内普相关这个念头让我感觉有点怪，但不管怎么说，我们眼下也没有其他线索。

十分钟后那片地区被确认安全，我们三个则站在小池塘边面面相觑。我的猜测没错，格兰芬多宝剑被放在了这里，但我想我也不该为斯内普将它沉到塘底又把冰盖修复如初感到意外。我们已经试过了所有方法，飞来咒、悬停咒、一起默念“救救我”——显然，一点用也没有。宝剑像个银十字架似地沉稳地躺在那儿，剑柄的红宝石闪闪发光。

我和赫敏默默看向罗恩，他打了个寒颤。

“非得这么做吗？”他求助地看向赫敏，仿佛希望她能在下一秒发明出一个将塘水瞬间抽干的咒语，“这肯定会冻掉我的——随便什么东西。”

“我来也行。”我从容地说，“如果你能在我脱衣服的时候背过身去……”

赫敏接上我的话，“或者我可以给自己念个——” 

“行行行，我来。我还要宰了斯内普。”罗恩最后扫了一眼周围的积雪和池塘表面厚厚的冰层，开始解大衣扣子，“你一定是在逗我。”


	21. Chapter 21

带着宝剑回到帐篷时我还是有点不相信突破来得这么容易，尽管罗恩可能不这么认为。但他也正享受着刚跳进冰水的好处：尽管早就用好几个咒语确保罗恩里里外外都已经暖和过来了，赫敏还是第一时间给他拿来了毛毯和热茶，然后才开始检查我们拿到的宝剑。

格兰芬多宝剑和我记忆中一样光洁锋锐，剑刃闪着寒光，看不出任何蛇怪毒液或者其他什么东西渗透的痕迹。这古老的造物做工极为考究，兼具整体的力量感和精致的细节，即便不去考虑它的作用，光是看着它也使人觉得赏心悦目。随后我们还发现它不仅水火不侵，而且还不可复制、召唤和变形，谢天谢地伏地魔造魂器的时候没找到它。

“这应该是真货。”赫敏说，“但我没有亲眼见过真正的格兰芬多宝剑，不能完全确定。”

“我觉得它是。”我说，握住剑柄轻轻挥动了一下。

“我们有个办法可以验证，不是吗？”罗恩说着看向赫敏的口袋，她掏出斯莱特林的挂坠盒，皱起眉头打量了它一会儿，递给了我。

挂坠盒在我手里微微颤动，我可以清楚地感觉到里边的东西正焦躁不安，它知道那个能摧毁它的东西就在附近。

“我们应该马上毁掉它。”我说，又将挂坠盒递给罗恩，他和赫敏都同意了这点。

我们带着格兰芬多宝剑和挂坠盒离开帐篷，四下寻找，最后选择了一截老树桩边的一块平坦的大石头。赫敏清理掉积雪，把挂坠盒放在上面，示意罗恩将宝剑给我。

我摆手拒绝，“我来打开它，你们俩中的一个来刺。一打开就刺，里面的东西会反抗的，日记中的里德尔就想杀死我。”

“不，应该由你来做。”赫敏说。

“我不行，这东西对我的影响很大，它控制过我。”

“所以你必须战胜它，不是吗？”罗恩说。

“这不会改变任何事！”我后退了一步，“神秘人还是在我的脑子里，要是他能和魂器沟通呢？他就是这么命令纳吉尼的。”

“他本来就有命令蛇的能力，这和挂坠盒是不同的。”赫敏说。

“我们不知道！”

“我们要摧毁魂器，打败神秘人。”赫敏提高了音量，“除此之外，我们不知道的事情有很多，如果我们要一直担心它们，那我们就什么也不用干了。”

“你把神秘人挡在脑子外面一年多了，你能做到的。”罗恩说，倒提着宝剑递给我，我迟疑了几秒，接过了它。

“可是你打算怎么打开它呢？”他问。

“我来叫它打开，用蛇佬腔。”我说，这答案如此自然地脱口而出，好像我内心深处一直就知道，又或许是遭遇纳吉尼后我才意识到的。

我看着那由闪闪发光的绿宝石嵌成的蛇形的“S”，很容易把它想象成一条小蛇，盘在冰冷的石头上。罗恩和赫敏分别从两边按住挂坠盒，我深吸一口气，感觉喉咙后方一个平时说话时不会用到的部分正在收紧，下一秒我就可以发出命令——

我又颤抖着呼出了那口气，“我不知道……”

“你可以的。”赫敏坚定地说，“我们和你在一起呢。”

“让我们摆脱它，哈利。”罗恩说出我的名字，就好像合上了我脑中的某个齿轮。

“开。”我发出嘶嘶的咆哮。

挂坠盒的小金盖咔哒一声弹开了，两扇小玻璃窗后各有一只活的眼睛在眨动，黑亮有神，像汤姆·里德尔的眼球变成红色、瞳孔变成一条线之前。我用颤抖的双手举起宝剑，剑尖悬在两只疯狂转动的眼睛上方，它们倏然静止，对上了我。

“刺啊！”赫敏大叫，尾音像被狂风刮过似的消散在空气中。

下一秒，赫敏、罗恩、巨石、积雪都消失了，林子和不远处的帐篷也消失了，我踉跄着后退，却发现无法远离挂坠盒，它悬浮在我面前荧荧地发着光，丝毫没有照亮周围空洞的黑暗。格兰芬多宝剑还在我手里，在我意识到这点时它突然变得火烤般滚烫，我几乎脱手将它扔下。

“我看到了你的心，它是我的。”挂坠盒低低地说。

我应该立刻刺穿它，但格兰芬多宝剑一下子又变得沉重无比，我只能勉强抓住它，根本无法移动分毫。那两只眼睛里怪诞地冒出了两团肥皂泡似的东西，它们在挂坠盒上方汇合，升了起来，古怪地扭曲挣扎着，变成了——我。她——我——立在挂坠盒上方，微微摇摆，神色平和，苍白的面庞宛如石刻，与我对视的绿色眼睛安静坚固，不曾碎裂。

她是我，但理智、强大而冷漠。她孤身一人但对此一无所知；她感受不到沸腾的痛苦、翻滚的愧疚、灼烧的愤怒；她永远也不会偏离自己的道路，哪怕脚底万人成骨；她甚至都不冷酷，因为她根本就不在乎。她朝我伸出一只手，我想着这将会是多么轻松，只需要放手，然后喧嚣归于宁静、重负化为虚无。

——不管发生什么，我们都在你身边。你知道的吧？

宝剑刺了下去。

世界回来了，巨石、积雪和林子，寒冷和碰撞，挂坠盒在尖叫，这些都让我的感官过载。罗恩和赫敏一左一右地拥上来，护着我远离了它。

“哈利？”

“我没事。”尖叫终于停止了，我无力地提着宝剑，看着挂坠盒，它的小窗被刺破了，彩色丝绸内衬冒出缕缕轻烟。“我……我毁掉它了。”

宝剑当啷一声掉在地上，我跪倒在地，抱住脑袋，无法控制地剧烈发抖。两只手搭在我的肩膀上，传递着比体温更重要的东西。

“你做到了，哈利。”赫敏轻声说。

过了很长时间，我的膝盖和小腿都已经能感觉到渗入衣料的冰冷雪水，我终于能够抓着罗恩的胳膊站起来。赫敏拿起破碎的挂坠盒，细细察看被刺破的小窗口，然后将它装进了口袋。

“回帐篷里去吧，我快冻僵了。”罗恩说。

回到帐篷后，赫敏就一直忙着用各种各样的咒语检查她和罗恩的手，他俩不知怎的都烫伤了。

“你们的手是怎么回事？”我问。

“你不知道吗？”罗恩正往虎口滴白鲜，看着那儿的皮肤长出来。

“你们看到那双眼睛了吗？”我问，他俩都点点头，“对上它们之后我就感觉周围所有的东西都消失了。我还能看到挂坠盒，感觉到宝剑，但根本不知道自己在哪儿。”关于失重和茫然的回忆让我打了个哆嗦，赶紧又喝了一大口热茶。

“我看到你放下宝剑，好像愣住了。”赫敏不舒服地说，“然后一个像是你的东西从挂坠盒里升了起来。”

“恐怖、邪恶版本的你。”罗恩接道，向我展示了一下还没完全愈合的发红的皮肤。“你盯着它，好像被控制了，我们想把挂坠盒关上，但它突然变烫了，我们只好放手。”

“你很长时间都没有动静，我就想先把你打昏。但是你举起了宝剑，一下子刺穿了它。”赫敏说。“它……尖叫来着，之后就没动静了，那个你也消失了。”

“你呢？”罗恩问，“你看到了什么？”

“我不确定，可能……”我摇摇头，“它想迷惑我，差点就成功了。但后来我想到了你们……你们在邓不利多的葬礼后对我说的话，你们做的一切。我不可能抛下这个。”

有一会儿我们谁也没说话，但没有人回避其他人的目光。

“好吧，”罗恩慢慢地说，“如果你是打算讨好我们，好让我们原谅你之前的行为……”

“那我会说得更动听些的。”我说，“所以，我们毁掉了一个魂器？”

“对啊。”罗恩咧嘴笑了，“庆祝可以留到明晚我们拿到和毁掉下一个魂器之后，圣诞夜小精灵们肯定会多准备很多好吃的，我们说不定可以去厨房——”

“我们不能做多余的事，罗恩！”

“开个玩笑，赫敏。”

在赫敏的要求下，接下来我们开始重温潜入霍格沃茨的计划，又再次讨论剩余魂器的下落。第一个胜利似乎暗示着更多突破的来临，受到销毁挂坠盒的鼓舞，帐篷里空前地充满了乐观的气氛。

“如果我们明天能拿到和毁掉城堡里的魂器，那就只剩下两个魂器了，对吧？”罗恩问。

我胸口有什么东西下沉了一点。“是啊。”

“其中一个我们知道是那条大蛇，神秘人总是把它带在身边。”罗恩又说。

“也不一定，他让它埋伏在戈德里克山谷袭击我来着。”我说。

“你想说什么？”赫敏问。

“我是在想，”罗恩的耳朵有些泛红，“我们不太可能就靠我们三个摸到神秘人身边、把那条蛇杀死，对吧？我们会需要帮助……”

“你想回陋居。”我明白过来。

“不是说我要打退堂鼓什么的，”罗恩的声音越来越小，“但是如果，我是说如果，神秘人把它带在身边，要干掉它就相当于要和神秘人正面决斗。没有凤凰社……”

“你想再见到你的家人，我们都理解。”赫敏柔声说，“但我们不能冒险让他们知道我们在做什么，那会加大这件事被神秘人发现的风险——”

“我知道！我知道……就……”罗恩看着别处，一只手摸着脖子后面，“当我没说过。”

“但邓不利多认为到了某个时候……我猜是神秘人发现我们正在消灭魂器的时候吧，他会把纳吉尼带在身边格外保护起来。”我说，“如果下一个魂器真的藏在古灵阁，我们不被发现地把它带走的可能性很小。”

“那时我们会需要凤凰社帮助我们杀死纳吉尼。”赫敏点点头。

“这听起来像在说‘最终决战’一类的东西。”罗恩说。

这个词在我们之间引起了一阵战栗。

“不论如何，我真希望这一切能尽快结束。”赫敏说。

“我也是。”我说，品味了一下对于这句话出自真心的惊讶，“它会的。我们能做到。”


	22. Chapter 22

圣诞节的中午，我们幻影移形到了预定的地点。罗恩用熄灯器照亮了山洞，它与我印象中没多大不同，除了地上散落的鸡骨头和面包皮都已经干透，角落的报纸陈旧发黄，空气里满是霉变腐烂的气味。我被迫参加三强争霸赛期间西里斯曾藏身于此，显然他离开时并没有打扫。一根鸡腿骨正躺在我脚边，略扁平的一端有个深深的牙印，我一时有点分不清它来自人还是狗，忍不住好笑。随后我将它踢开，帮着赫敏和罗恩进行行动前的准备。

由于剩下的复方汤剂肯定不够三个人来回的量，我们索性留着它以防今后有更重要的用途。罗恩和赫敏按照阿不思给定的形象假装成一场交易的双方，用咒语将五官变了形，再穿上看不清体貌特征的厚重衣服，不过吸取之前的教训赫敏放弃了用鞋跟掩饰身高的主意。接着赫敏用绷带将罗恩的脸缠了起来，又给自己戴上厚重的面纱，这样除非依照特定目标进行检查，没人能看出他俩的真实身份——这也是为什么我只能跟在赫敏身后披着隐形衣进村。她坚称食死徒一定会重点检查和我身材相似的人。

山洞外陡峭而碎石嶙峋的山道与此前一样难爬，我想起西里斯作为一条黑狗在我们前方如履平地的样子，接着警告自己分心对现况毫无帮助。到山脚下时我们都是气喘吁吁，罗恩脸上的绷带被他挠得有点松散，赫敏打掉他的手将露出来的皮肤重新盖好，随后也忍不住把手伸到面纱下擦汗。

按之前商量的，罗恩先进村子，如果他出发半小时后还没有消息，或者出了什么意外情况，我和赫敏就立刻离开。我们看着他穿过灌木丛生的场地，走向最近的入口，拿出双面镜碎片镜片焦灼地等待。十五分钟后镜片里突然出现了一只因为过近而模糊变形的手，敲打了两下，这是罗恩安全就位的信号。我披上隐形衣跟在赫敏身后，走与罗恩刚才不同的路到了村子入口。负责盘查的人一脸不耐，也许是惦记着回家过节。他只草草拿魔杖在赫敏身上戳了几下，就放她进去了，我赶在门完全关上前侧身溜了进去。尽管霍格莫得冷清了许多，走在街道上还是很容易感受到节日气息，沿街的店铺大都挂上了闪闪发光的圣诞饰物，从几家的客厅窗户里我还看到了圣诞树。我们拐进一条冷清的小巷，又走了一段，看到了猪头酒吧脏兮兮的招牌。

酒吧里的光线一如既往地昏暗，只有几根蜡烛微弱地闪着光，整片空间似乎与“节日”一词完全绝缘。罗恩坐在吧台右侧的角落里，我们朝他走过去，阿不福思则吹熄了酒柜上的一支蜡烛。收到这个信号，其他两个客人先后离开，但剩下那个有意无意地停在了我们和罗恩之间。我立刻认出这是特拉弗斯，他不加掩饰地盯着赫敏的面纱，赫敏停下脚步，像阿不福思教的那样傲慢地抬起了下巴。我已经抓住了魔杖，可几秒钟后特拉弗斯冷哼一声，瞟了罗恩一眼，绕过她出了酒吧。

阿不福思立即从满是锯末的破吧台边出来，闩上了酒吧的门，罗恩几乎是跳到了我们身边，拉扯着脸上的绷带，赫敏埋怨地给他帮忙，我掀开了隐形衣。

“赫敏冒充的是谁？”我问，“连特拉弗斯也怕她。”

“莱蒂西亚·艾斯卡帕，她在魔药和毒品贩子中间名气不小，没人想惹她。”阿不福思说着，穿过柜台后的门，我们三个跟了上去。

“如果她跟食死徒有联系，我们不就马上暴露了吗？”赫敏问。

“她欠我人情。”阿不福思简单地说。

赫敏阻止了罗恩的追问，我们爬上木头楼梯，来到了客厅。这里铺着破旧的地毯，有个小壁炉，壁炉上方挂着一幅很大的油画，我曾两次从它后边摔下来，倒还是第一次从正面仔细看它。画上的金发姑娘茫然而温柔地望着屋内，不知怎的她看起来有些熟悉。

“行了，不管要干什么，你们还有两个小时，然后宵禁就开始了。”阿不福思说，我回过神来，见罗恩和赫敏正在脱掉过于厚重的衣服。

“我们不能直接从酒吧里幻影移形走吗？”罗恩问。

“整个村子里遍布着反幻影移形咒，为了保证违规进入的家伙出不去。”阿不福思说。

赫敏将衣服叠好收进串珠小包，抿着嘴朝我点点头，我于是喊出了克利切的名字，我们一同盯着壁炉上方的画。我惊奇地看到那个金发姑娘转身走远了，过了片刻又带着一个高度刚过她膝盖的矮小身影回到了画框里，随后肖像像一扇小门一样打开，一对长耳朵从后面探出来。

“主人。”克利切跳下壁炉，依次朝我们鞠躬，“韦斯莱先生，女士。”他向赫敏鞠躬的努力仍不怎么成功，但足够感动她了。

“有求必应屋里有其他人吗？”我问，抵抗着打听霍格沃茨现状的冲动。

“没有，主人。”小精灵低哑地答道，我注意到他比上次出现在我面前时整洁多了，耳朵里的毛发变得洁白蓬松，腰间整整齐齐地缠着干净的毛巾。

“你做得很好，克利切。”我说，“现在回厨房去继续和其他小精灵一起干活，不准对任何人说起这件事。”

“是的，主人。”小精灵低哑地说，最后鞠了一躬，胸前雷古勒斯的挂坠盒碰到了地毯。接着他在一声爆响中消失了。

我爬上壁炉台钻进了隧道，帮着罗恩将赫敏拉了上来，接着是罗恩，肖像关上了。我们爬过肖像后的洞，踏上光滑的石头台阶。通道墙壁上挂着黄铜灯，我们的影子被投在墙壁上，像扇子一样摇摆着。

“你们说，现在学校里怎么样了？”走了一会儿，罗恩问。

“没什么人吧，过节的时候都这样。”我回答，尽管罗恩绝不是在说这个。

我们沉默着继续前行，脚下坡度渐渐转陡，通道拐过一个弯，又是一小段石头台阶，通往另一扇门。

“糟了。”我低声说，他俩都吓了一跳。

“搞什么？”罗恩已经把魔杖拔出来了一半。

“我们要怎么找到它？”我问。

“什么——”

然后他们就都明白了，我推开门，那个由千年来无数学生和教师隐藏的违禁物品组成的城市展现在我们面前。

“我了个……”罗恩看着面前的禁书——高度从他脚边堆到他不得不仰起头，目瞪口呆，“神秘人怎么能看着这些然后相信自己藏魂器的地方没人能发现？”

“别说两个小时，我们两个月也不可能把这些东西全翻一遍！”赫敏听起来有点歇斯底里，“更不要说我们根本不知道它们长什么样！你怎么不告诉我们这地方有这么多东西？”

“我知道赫奇帕奇的金杯长什么样。杯子很小，是金的，上面刻着一只獾，有两个柄。”我有点尴尬地说，不敢相信自己此前把这个忘了，“拉文克劳的遗物……不管它长什么样，上面肯定有老鹰标志……”

“拉文克劳的冠冕。”赫敏哼了一声，“谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德一心想复制它呢，但他造出来的那玩意肯定边都挨不上。”

“我们分头找？”罗恩不确定地问。

“我们没有那么多时间。”赫敏焦急地说，“你没看到这里有多少东西吗？”

“那就只能由我来找了，是不是？”我说。

“你怎么……？”

“我和神秘人之间有某种联系。”我告诉他们，“我能感觉到他——或者他的一部分——在附近。之前我就可以感觉到挂坠盒，我不用看就知道你们谁带着它。”

“可那时候挂坠盒离你最多只有几英尺！”赫敏说，“这地方可能有，我不知道，好几个个教堂那么大？”

“我总得试试。”我说，“没有别的办法，不是吗？”

那绝不像说出来一样容易。我在罗恩和赫敏紧张的注视中闭上眼睛，起初并不知道自己要找什么，但很快，就像被什么指引着，我感觉到了某些细小的、不详的声音。我在脑海中向声源前进，直到与它们仅一墙之隔，然后墙变成了门，血液在我耳中涌动，我将它推开一条缝隙。

我迈开腿，每一步都像在涌动的黑暗沼泽中跋涉。所有感官都变得混乱模糊，赫敏和罗恩的手放在我胳膊上，有时感觉像火有时像黏滑的蛇。每次他们迫使我改变方向以免摔倒或撞上什么东西，我都必须再次进行定位。慢慢地，另一个跃动声近在咫尺，冰冷机械，节奏却与我的心跳一致，我前额的伤疤呼应似地剧烈抽痛起来。

我竭力从中抽离，早有准备的罗恩和赫敏从两边架住了我，以免我脱力倒在地上。

“很近了……就在附近……”我的耳朵嗡嗡作响，冷汗顺着脖颈滑落，“但我没法再……”

“没事了，接下来交给我们。”赫敏说，他们把我扶到一个柔软的东西上坐下。

我花了很长时间平复伤疤的疼痛，感觉它再次蛰伏于皮肤下，这才睁开眼睛。我身下是一张翻倒的沙发，一面明显有烟熏的痕迹，这附近肯定发生过火灾，紧接着我意识到这是去年我来藏混血王子的课本、与马尔福发生冲突的地方，那套带血的盔甲就在我左手边不远处。我脚边有个碎了的像钉板似的东西，长长的尖刺上满是陈旧的血迹，说不定有一部分是我的，我将它踢远了点。不远处罗恩和赫敏分头在烧焦的的杂物间搜寻，拿起一些东西相互确认不是再丢开。我想起身加入他们，但我的腿和脑袋立刻告诉我这不是个好主意。

“是不是这个？”罗恩叫道，举起一个什么东西，“它看起来挺像个王冠的。”

赫敏艰难地跋涉到他身边，拿过他手里的东西。

“它太干净了，不会被弄脏，肯定是妖精做的……等等……”她突然把那东西举了起来，“过人的聪明才智是人类最大的财富！这是拉文克劳的话！”

“我们找到它了！”罗恩叫道。

他们兴奋地跳过几堆杂物冲到我身边，两人都是满身满手的黑灰，罗恩脸上还有一块。我设法站起，在碰到它之前就确信这是我们要找的东西，那王冠的光辉已经黯淡，却丝毫不受赫敏手上污迹的沾染。将手放上去时，我立刻感受到熟悉的搏动。

“是它。”我肯定地说。

赫敏抽了口气，不知怎的我们能够在有三个人的情况下设法对视，而且我们已经这么做了好多年了。

“好吧，我们是不是该庆祝一下什么的？”罗恩问。


	23. Chapter 23

我们决定直接摧毁冠冕，以免带着它到处走带来额外的麻烦。这项工作我和罗恩一致同意由赫敏承担，因为她是我们中最聪明的人。

赫敏提着宝剑接近时无疑也受到了魂器的引诱，我此前还真没意识到她对寻找答案的渴望有那么强烈，但说服她打消戴上冠冕的念头要容易得多。等她将魂器碎片收回小包的时候阿不福思定下的两个小时已经过去了五分钟，我们索性把那张破沙发摆正清理干净，坐着等待我完全恢复对肢体的掌控。尽管危机四伏，回到城堡这件事本身仍具有使我们下意识地放松的力量。

我把活点地图摊开放在腿上，手指还有点不听使唤，但不知怎的我知道下一次情况会好得多——尽管我一点都不想验证这个。地图上只有寥寥十多个小点，大半属于教师。卡罗兄妹不在城堡里，学生们也都在各自的宿舍，这令我松了口气。此前我经常发现包括金妮、纳威、科林•克里维在内的还留校的邓不利多军成员半夜溜出宿舍，有时卡罗兄妹和他们的小点会一起待在地牢里，我通常不去想象正在发生什么。如果这就发生在我身处城堡的此刻，我不知道自己能不能克制住不去找他们。

在那些难熬的夜晚中有那么一两次，我还看到斯内普走进了地牢，过了几分钟金妮和纳威回到了宿舍——我想是因为他们血统纯正，又过了几分钟，卡罗兄妹也离开了地牢。斯内普的小点离开前在学生们面前晃了一圈，他在门口停留了片刻，也许是在锁门。我盯着地图看了一夜，直到天亮后麦格教授将剩下的学生放走，卡罗兄妹也没有再回去。

眼下斯内普在校长办公室里，看上去没在睡觉，他的小点正缓慢地小范围转圈。也许他在跟邓不利多的画像交谈，有那么一刻我想披着隐形衣到校长办公室去，我不知道现在办公室的口令，但斯内普肯定会放我上去的。我与他们共同保守某些重大的秘密已经半年甚至可能有更长时间了，却还没单独与他们共处一室交谈过。

“哈利，你觉得呢？”赫敏用胳膊肘捅了我一下，将我叫回现实。

“什么？”

“你觉得我们该不该把邓不利多被杀的真相告诉阿不福思？”罗恩问，“我们有一整晚呢。”

“你们怎么会突然想到这个？”

“他很可能是邓不利多在世的唯一亲属了，我觉得他们比看起来更在乎彼此。他会想了解真相的。”赫敏说。

“知道邓不利多是自愿被杀死的、而且花了一年来计划这件事，对他会有什么帮助吗？”我皱起眉头，“如果他很介意邓不利多的荣誉之类的，在斯基特大肆抹黑他的时候就会站出来了。”

“这不是关于荣誉，而是真相！”赫敏愤怒地提高了音量，“就算你不在乎对我们隐瞒——”

“我也有兄弟，哈利。”罗恩及时阻止了又一次重复的争吵，“我知道那是什么样的，如果……我无论如何也会想知道真相。”

“但这还涉及斯内普的身份，所以，决定权在你。”赫敏接着说。

他们都看着我，我深深地呼吸，希望那股偏执的怒火是源于伏地魔思想的影响。邓不利多用这个真相将我拴在一条结局显而易见的道路上，而他们谈论“你知道邓不利多之死的真相”时就好像那是什么资本，就好像我掌握着什么宝贵的资源，我拒绝与他们共享是某种可耻的背叛并且他们永远不会停止为此责备我。因为我不会告诉他们“不，我宁愿忘了它，我宁愿我从来不知道这件事，我宁愿我从来不知道自己必须去死，我宁愿斯内普从来没有违背邓不利多的命令，我想要把这件事公开的唯一原因是我想要斯内普为我承受的一切付出代价”，有时候我想我应该这么做，让他们尝尝那份滋味，但我还没有那么卑鄙。我试着与真相和平共处，或许取得了一些进展，但这不能阻止我憎恨它。

“哈利，我们完全理解如果你不想……”

你一无所知、自以为是的理解。我咽下定然会引发另一场争吵的反驳，“我会试着告诉他的。虽然我很怀疑这会令他惊讶。”

“噢，那……好的。”赫敏点点头，避开我的目光，罗恩在我的另一边不安地动了动脚。

我再次察看活点地图，将它收了起来。我们爬进那条隧道，走过石头台阶和黄铜壁灯，意识到这很可能是我最后一次离开霍格沃茨时我停下了脚步，随即想起这改变不了任何事，于是在昏暗的灯光中继续前行。

阿不福思还在起居室里，穿着睡衣，坐在正对画像的扶手椅上喝着一瓶威士忌，在我们爬出来时只略抬了一下眼。这是邓不利多死后的第一个圣诞节，我不知道此前他的兄长是否会登门拜访，但他也许要独自对着妹妹的画像饮酒来打发此后的所有圣诞夜了。

“你们超时了。”他粗声粗气地说。

“对，我们可能得在你这住一晚了。”我说，“这里有吃的吗？”

阿不福思哼了一声，挥了一下魔杖，一大块面包、几片奶酪、三盘火鸡和一罐蜂蜜酒出现在桌子上，面包和火鸡还是热的，香气四溢，我立刻听到罗恩肚子发出的动静。我们三个狼吞虎咽地又吃又喝，房间里一时安静下来，只有炉火的噼啪声，高脚酒杯的碰撞声，以及咀嚼食物的声音。

过了一会儿，我们全都吃饱喝足，昏昏欲睡地瘫坐在椅子上。冷不丁地，阿不福思抛出了问题。

“所以，我哥哥留下的任务进展还顺利？”

“这部分，算是吧。”我回答。

“令人欣慰。”阿不福思又喝了一口，把酒瓶顿在小桌上。

我盯着满是霉斑的天花板看了一会儿，感觉罗恩和赫敏都在悄悄瞟着我，不情愿地把自己撑起来。“关于邓不……你哥哥，我有些事想告诉你。”

“宏伟计划的另一个项目？”阿不福思低声说，“不那么简便易行？一个资历不够的小巫师勉为其难也完成不了？”

“我——”我张了张嘴，感觉头脑因饱足和疲惫而迟钝，有些难以应付这突如其来的质问，“不，是关于他的死。”

火光照在阿不福思的眼镜上，使他满是污垢的镜片变成了不透明的、夹板一样的亮白色。

“他已经死了，除此之外没有任何我需要知道的。”他说，“别想这事了，孩子，免得你也步他的后尘。”

“是吗？那你现在最好捂上耳朵。”阿不福思的漠然本不该这么激怒我，“否则就好好听着：你哥哥不是被趁虚而入谋杀的，斯内普这么做是听从了他的命令。他在……进行一项任务的时候受了伤，知道自己没有多少时间了，所以安排了这一切，自愿赴死。”

阿不福思一言不发，罗恩和赫敏都坐直了身体，紧张地看着我。

“直到最后一刻，”我继续说，“当时马尔福缴了他的械，想要杀他，他还在竭尽全力保护他，劝说他回到正确的道路上来。就算他知道马尔福眼睛都不眨就能把他出卖给食死徒。我才不管你们之间发生过什么，我不允许你那样轻视他。”

“你不允许。”阿不福思冷笑一声，“你觉得我不了解他？你觉得你比我更了解阿不思？”

“我觉得我知道一些你不知道的事。”我说，莽撞的怒火开始消散，“你比我早认识他一个世纪，知道他犯下过什么错，而我知道保护我的那个人——我的校长是什么人。我知道他最后成为了怎样的人。”

“哦，是吗？那么，这个人把一切都告诉你了吗？他对你诚实吗？”

我希望我能回答“是的”，然而这个简单的词不会为此来到我的嘴边。

“我不需要这个。”这么说或许不太准确。

“这不会改变什么。”这更接近真实。

阿不福思显然非常明白我在想什么。

“我了解我的哥哥，波特。他在我母亲的膝头就学会了保密。秘密和谎言，我们就是这样成长起来的，而阿不思……他天生如此。”

老人的目光转向壁炉台上的那幅少女画像。此刻我已经把周围打量清楚了，这是房间里惟一的一幅画，这里没有阿不思·邓不利多和别人的照片。

“邓不利多先生，”赫敏有点胆怯地说，“这是你的妹妹？阿利安娜？”

“对，”阿不福思生硬地说，“读了丽塔·斯基特是吗，小姑娘？”

即使在火光的映照下，也能看出赫敏的脸红了。

“我们都读了它，”我说，“包括你。如果你觉得你已经足够了解你哥哥，为什么还要这么做？你知道斯基特会写出什么东西。”

阿不福思审视着我，就像发现了什么全新的角度。

“阿不思想要许多东西，在他贯彻他的宏伟计划时，人们经常受到伤害。”他说，“包括你，波特。我见过你被他害成什么样子。现在他去了一个这些都伤害不了他的地方，你并不欠他任何东西。”

“有时候人们愿意承受，有时候人们知道要付出什么代价。”我说，“邓不利多知道怎么干掉神秘人，他把情况告诉了我，给我指明了道路，而我会沿着它走下去。他给了我这么做的信念。别以为我不知道最后会是什么结局，我几年前就知道了。”

我等待着阿不福思的饥笑或者反驳，但他没有，他只是阴沉着脸。

“有时候，人们只是被卷进去，他们不知道自己在做什么，他则操心着比那更重要的事。”他说，再次看向那画像，“有时候人们受到的伤害只是伤害，付出的代价与任何意愿无关，他们对他来说可有可无，所以哪怕结果就摆在那里，他视而不见。”

我停顿了一下，“他付出了代价，因此而死。”

“什么意思？”

“他受伤是因为他戴上了一枚戒指，那戒指被神秘人附上了非常强大的咒语，他肯定早就知道这点，我从来不明白他为什么要把它戴上。现在我知道了，是因为上面镶着这个。”我掏出复活石，让宝剑造成的裂纹对着阿不福思，“这是复活石，能够带回死者，我也用过。他本来可以直接毁掉戒指的，但它诱惑了他，使他以为在戴上它之后自己能够见到他们——她，最后它确实做到了。”

阿不福思注视着复活石，“它可以带回死者？”

“以某种形式，类似幽灵或者冥想盆里的记忆，他们不会真的回来。”我回答，收起了复活石，感觉阿不福思的目光追随着它，“我知道那是怎样一种感觉，别的东西对我们做过类似的事，我战胜了它，赫敏也是，邓不利多却没有。他从未原谅自己，如果他真的像你说的那样不关心……也许他就不会死了。”

“邓不利多先生，你想见见他吗？”赫敏小声问，“或者你的妹妹？”

阿不福思出神地盯着自己骨节突出、布满青筋的手。过了良久，他说：“所以，他最终找到了，‘死亡圣器’。”

“你知道这个？”罗恩问，阿不福思瞪了他一眼。

“我听着他念叨了一个暑假，寻找死亡圣器，建立新巫师秩序。”他凶巴巴地说，“现在这成了你们的任务？”

“有一部分是吧，我想。”我回答。

镜片的反光再次遮住了阿不福思的眼睛。“你说这东西原本在一只戒指上，那你们从魔法部拿走的挂坠盒里有什么？”


	24. Chapter 24

就好像切断了重物的吊绳，它砸在我们之间，引发了一阵突然的沉默。

我迟疑地开口，“你怎么……？”

“你们真该学学怎么掩饰真实目的了。闯进魔法部就为了带走一本愚蠢的书和穆迪的魔眼，最多愁善感的家伙也不会这么干。”阿不福思说，“他们花了一个多月想弄明白那只眼睛到底有什么稀奇的，还把当时在办公室里的东西查了个遍——”

“——并发现挂坠盒是复制品。”我接道，赫敏和罗恩交换了个惊恐的眼神。“所以，消息已经传开了？”

“调查还在秘密进行。”阿不福思说，“莉亚设法压下了这个消息，通知了凤凰社，现在两边都在调查那挂坠盒是什么东西。”

我吃了一惊。“什么？她是凤凰社的人？”

“可我们就是因为她通风报信才被发现的！”罗恩说。

“社里需要把她打晕的时候通常会打个招呼，所以她假定你们是敌人，发现了她的身份，打算稍后把她转移到别处审讯。”阿不福思语调平平，但我还是听出了幸灾乐祸的意味。“她不知道有哪些人被波及了，所以尽快挣脱了束缚跑到部里，同时通知了乌姆里奇和傲罗办公室，想把事情闹大，警告其他凤凰社成员。”

“接着她发现金斯莱在帮助我们逃跑。”赫敏小声说。

“她给最近的壁炉施咒阻止它关闭，金斯莱则打昏了她，掩护她的身份。”阿不福思说，“你们也算帮了她个忙。那之后魔法部就打消了对她的怀疑，毕竟如果她真是内应，就没必要再找个人扮成她的样子混进去，还把她连着打昏两次，弄进圣芒戈躺了一天。”

我张口结舌，赫敏捂住了嘴，罗恩尴尬地挠了挠后脖子。

“金斯莱怎么不告诉我们？”罗恩嘀咕。

“阿不思特别偏爱某些人是有原因的。”阿不福思干巴巴地说，“那家伙的嘴紧得像没缝的砖墙。”

“他们把这个消息上报神秘人了吗？”我问。

“神秘人不会亲自过问治下的每一起小偷小摸。”阿不福思尖锐地看了我一眼，“有线报说他已经很长时间不在国内了，只是让他的爪牙制造恐怖气氛。”

“噢，那……好吧。”我踌躇地说，“我们恐怕不能告诉你挂坠盒里是什么，阿不福思。那是……你哥哥留下的任务的一部分，我们不能告诉任何其他人。”

阿不福思哼了一声。“社里的耗子都知道你们有个秘密任务。”

但他之后便放过了这个话题，似乎也无意再提起关于邓不利多或者复活石的事。余下的时间里他显得格外善谈，告诉了我们不少凤凰社现在的情况，显然是经过挑选的，因为几乎他提到的每件事都能使我们露出微笑——校内邓不利多军的行动，卢平回到了唐克斯身边，乔治和弗雷德创办的广播……以阿不福思的标准来看这简直友善得令人发指，但我当下对此只有感激。我已经与外面的世界隔绝得太久，差点忘记了其他人仍在抵抗伏地魔。更晚的时候他还讲述了关于阿利安娜的往事，我或许因此产生了许多感慨与疑问，但太过困倦而无法给出任何反应。

第二天早上我醒来时壁炉里的火还暖暖和和地烧着，我伸了个懒腰，只觉得全身的筋骨都在咔哒作响，抗议窝在扶手椅上的几个小时。罗恩在他的扶手椅上四肢摊开仰头睡着，发出轻微的鼾声；赫敏则趴在小桌上。上次我受伤时待过的那个房间门半敞着，我想那是阿不福思的卧室，他已经起床了，或者没有睡过。我叫醒罗恩和赫敏，又拿出镜片敲了两下，过了一会阿不福思上了楼，端着一盘三明治，催我们离开时和往常一样暴躁，我想道个谢都插不进话。我们尽快吃完早餐，恢复了伪装，还是罗恩先走，十五分钟后我和赫敏跟上。

离开村子时我们也没有受到多少阻拦，在南部的一片树林扎营后，我给阿不福思发了消息，随后我们三个在帐篷里的小桌边坐下，多少都因此前过于顺利的行动有些茫然。

现在伏地魔随时可能得知我们正在寻找魂器的事，我们没时间慢慢收集有关余下魂器的信息来确定它的下落了，而唯一有把握的地点就是古灵阁。赫敏再次否决了我去伏地魔脑中查探的提议，但勉强同意保留它作为最后方案，假使我们在古灵阁没有找到魂器——并且活着出来了，当然——她会允许我进行尝试。

接下来我们又争论了一阵探查期间是否应该住在格里莫广场12号。不出意外的话布莱克老宅里现在没有其他人，金斯莱康复后就离开了那里，凤凰社似乎也认为在所有知道这个地点的人都是保密人的情况下，长期逗留太冒险了。就在我们一致同意先去看看时，那个念头冒了出来，快得我根本来不及阻止。

“在去之前，我觉得我们应该交换一下我们要留下的话。”我说。

罗恩莫名其妙地看着我，但赫敏只用了几秒钟就明白过来，她肯定也想过这事，或许想得不比我少。

“你是说遗嘱。”她说，我点点头。

“什么——”罗恩反感地说，“为什么你们突然都决定假设我们会死？”

“我们一直在冒生命危险，罗恩。”赫敏提醒他，“而且我们马上要进行另一次高风险的行动了。以防万一是……必要的。”

“但——”

“不仅如此，这也是为了我们经历的一切。我们闯过的难关。”我说，“我们都有希望能完成的事，如果我……做不到了，我想不出比你们俩更值得托付的人。你们也是这样，不是吗？”

“你说得好像我们会再分开似的。”

罗恩仍皱着眉，但点了点头。随即我们陷入一阵无措的沉默，不知从何开始。

“我先来吧。”赫敏把头发掠到耳后，一口气说完了整段话，“如果我遭遇不测，我希望能有人照看我的父母，确保他们平安快乐，以及不会想起我。”

接着她长出一口气，咬住了下唇，罗恩不安地动了动。

“我，呃，也差不多，但我想我哥哥和金妮他们会办好这件事的所以……”他摇摇头，“不管怎么说，我的父母，还有我希望能葬在家族墓地。韦斯莱家的人都葬在那里，会很热闹的，我……我更习惯待在热闹的地方。还有……”他迟疑了，看了一眼赫敏，深吸一口气，“我希望我爱的人——爱我的人都能好好生活下去，找到自己所爱……幸福快乐。”

赫敏眨眨眼，她向罗恩伸出手，后者毫不迟疑地握住了它。他们这么对视着保持了一会儿，赫敏说“我也是”，然后松了手，两人一起转向我。

我一开始就知道这会很难，但罗恩和赫敏使它变得更难了。

“我……”我努力清空盘踞在脑海中的念头，让自己听起来完全理智和公式化，“首先，如果我死的时候消灭魂器的工作还没有完成，我需要你们确保有三个人知道这件事，将它继续下去。我相信你们判断的人选。”

罗恩和赫敏也从情绪中脱离出来，点点头。

“其次，我希望你们能确保除必要外，不会有任何其他人因为消灭魂器之外的原因了解它。我们现在做的事永远不能进入报纸或者书籍。但你们可以把关于魂器的资料交给凤凰社保管，以防日后出现另一个制造魂器的邪恶之徒。”

“还有关于死亡圣器，知道的人同样越少越好。但我希望你们把隐形衣继续传下去——”

“——哈利——”

“——传给你们的孩子，或者其他合适的人。就像我的家族此前那样。”

顿了顿，我绞紧双手，计划好的部分只到这里，我反复斟酌它们已经有一段时间了。接下来是个全新的领域，我试图从头开始措辞，我想要就此说些什么。

我的遗愿。我的愿望。

“我希望你们——你们所有人，一切都好。”

我无法表述得更详细了。

我们再度陷入沉默，赫敏小心地打量着我，像是发现了什么令她惊恐的东西。

“无意冒犯，哥们，”罗恩突然说，“但我觉得你漏了点什么。”

“什么？”

“你的财产。”他耸耸肩，“你忘了吗？你差不多是社里最有钱的人。”

我愣住了。

“现在你剩下的亲戚应该只有德思礼一家了，”他实事求是地说，“如果你不打算把财产送给别的什么人的话……”

还没等我想清楚这件事有多让我不舒服，赫敏就插了进来，像是几分钟后就要考试但她发现有个章节自己少看了一遍。

“没那么简单。”她说，“现在是非常时期，哈利的姨夫姨妈被凤凰社保护起来了，他们又是麻瓜，在魔法部那里没有记录。也就是说，在找不到继承人的情况下，根据法律规定，哈利的财产可能会作为无人继承的遗产被收归魔法部所有——”

“——神秘人占领下的魔法部？”罗恩大声说。

“对，那之中包括格里莫广场12号、隐形衣和邓不利多留给她的格兰芬多宝剑。更糟的还在后面呢，”赫敏面色严峻，“格里莫广场12号属于布莱克家族世代相传的古迹，根据继承法，如果哈利没有其他继承人，布莱克家族的其他后裔可以主张自己对那栋房子及其附属物——包括克利切——的保管权。”

“贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。”我低声说。

赫敏点点头，“还有纳西莎·马尔福和安多米达·唐克斯。鉴于唐克斯夫人已经被从家谱上除名，她赢得继承权的概率很小。那宅子基本上已经被搬空了，但克利切知道凤凰社核心成员的完整名单，如果这真的发生——他的新主人可以完全合法地命令他说出来，他不能拒绝。”

我张着嘴，只觉得荒谬感穿过虚空砸在我脸上。

“我不能就把东西留给凤凰社吗？”我问，“我之前已经告诉过邓不利多我要把格里莫广场12号送给凤凰社了。”

“你只是把它借给凤凰社使用，房子还是你的。”赫敏解释道，“凤凰社不能作为受赠对象——它是个没有注册过的非法组织，所以邓不利多建议你让克利切去厨房干活，因为他不会服从‘凤凰社’命令。原本你的话还可以被理解为将财产交给邓不利多处理，现在显然不行了。”

“那留给霍格沃茨呢？”

“这倒是可以，但霍格沃茨的法定代表人是校长，也就是斯内普。从第三者的角度来看，在当前的情况下你把自己的财产交由斯内普处置是……很值得怀疑的。”

“老天，哈利，你可千万别死。”罗恩惊恐地说。

我离把脑袋撞在桌子上大概就差一个单词了，“那我该怎么办？”

“事实上，”赫敏说，“我想你应该把它们留给罗恩。”

“什么？”罗恩差点跳了起来。

“韦斯莱家有纯血统身份的保护和足够多的亲戚，不太可能出现无继承人的情况。”赫敏接着说，“而且韦斯莱家族整体偏向凤凰社，也很少与出现过食死徒的家族通婚，不太可能让你的财产落到他们手里。”

“这听起来不错。”我松了口气，点点头。

“嘿，有人打算问问我的意见吗？”罗恩抗议道，“不好意思，我可从来不想因为这个得到一大笔飞来横财！”

“这是为了凤凰社，罗恩。”我说。

“我全家都在凤凰社里！”

“或者你也可以把财产赠送给韦斯莱夫妇，我想这样可能更好。”赫敏又说。

这个提议使罗恩闭上了嘴，过了一会他又问，“但如果，我是说如果，我父母真的继承了哈利的遗产，这不会给他们带来危险吗？”

“情况不太可能比现在更糟，因为你和你的家人与哈利的友谊是完全公开的。”赫敏带着歉意说，“那会是一个很充分的将财产留给他们的理由，没人会被魔法部抓到更多把柄。”

“好吧，”罗恩嘟囔，“还是尽量保持活着成吗，哈利？”

“我是不是必须写个遗书？”我问赫敏。

她点点头，“遗赠没有书面凭证是不能生效的。”

“好吧，这个可以等我们到格里莫广场12号再说。”我说，伸展了一下身体，“我想我能坚持活到那之后。”


	25. Chapter 25

二月一天天过去了，格里莫广场中间那片荒草在渐转温暖的阳光中冒出了新芽，12号的房客一直没有被周围人家发现，12号本身也不为人知，麻瓜住户们早已习惯了11号紧挨着13号的可笑错误。

但广场现在吸引了一小批好像对这个异常现象很感兴趣的来客。几乎每天都有一两个人来到格里莫广场，倚在面向11号和13号的栏杆上，凝视两座房子的连接处。每天来的窥视者都与前一天不同，但他们似乎都不喜欢正常的服饰。路过这里的伦敦人大多看惯了奇装异服，所以也并不留意。

我从结满尘垢的窗户望出去，看到一名窥视者兴奋地冲向前去，仿佛终于看到了什么有趣的东西，又失望地退了回来，知道赫敏回来了。

“晚上好，哈利，罗恩，还有——不管你们在不在——大脚板和尖头叉子。”过了几分钟她走进书房，将门关好，把手里的报纸扔在堆满桌面的笔记上。

詹姆和西里斯笑嘻嘻地在我身边回应他的招呼，我代为传达。赫敏一直不太愿意对詹姆直呼其名，“波特先生和西里斯”听起来又太奇怪了，于是外号反而成了更顺口的称呼，大概和活点地图有关。我想要是她能看到他们两个，情况会好得多。之后罗恩也选择了跟她一样的叫法，反正詹姆和西里斯对此完全没意见。

“还是在鼓吹那老一套，哈利的悬赏金额又上升了，除此之外追捕名单没变化。”罗恩翻阅报纸时她总结道，“门卫那儿也没什么新信息，我又听了一整天对妖精们的抱怨。不进去的话我们能得到的信息太少了。”

“你们进去的次数已经够多了，门卫中混淆咒次数太多很容易引起怀疑。而且在柜台那儿能得到的信息也只有这么多。”我转达时大概就慢了两个音节，赫敏和罗恩都看着我，于是我又指着我右边补了一句，“西里斯说的。”

“好吧，西里斯，”赫敏抱起手臂盯着我指的地方，对西里斯的脸的定位有点儿不准，我怀疑她今天白天一直在为这场争论组织语言。“关于你提出的计划，我还是认为我们不该把克利切牵扯进来。”

“我说了没人会为难家养小精灵，在这点上我比你更清楚。”如果还有气的话西里斯大概会叹一口，“只要小精灵说是奉命去金库存东西，妖精们根本不会多问半个字。食死徒有一半都是被小精灵伺候着长大的，剩下的那一半早就把那套狗屁理论刻进了脑子里，他们知道审讯小精灵是无用功。”

“我们不知道是不是每个人都这么想！要是有人决定试试呢？”赫敏说，“或者更糟——要是他们知道克利切是哈利的小精灵，决定杀了他呢？”

“哈利可以事先命令克利切在事情不妙的时候马上幻影移形离开，而且你们就跟在他们后面呢，直接下命令也不迟。”

“接着你们就得一路打出去了，撇开门口的两个窝囊废不说，妖精们可不好对付——这段是詹姆说的。”我从罗恩手里接过报纸，“问题是即便是小精灵，在进入金库之后也不能幻影移形了。我听说妖精们对付入侵者的办法是把他们在金库里锁上几个月，再去清理……”我停下转述，与罗恩赫敏同时被詹姆勾勒的恐怖图景吓住了。

“那也是我要说的，”赫敏干巴巴地说，“我们都知道自己要做什么，但万一最坏的情况发生……我们不能连累克利切。这是巫师的战争，与他无关。”

“不管怎么说，我总可以用守护神往外面送信的。神秘人大概不会甘心让我默默无闻地埋在金库里。”我说，“只要能出去我们就能让克利切逃走，也许他还能带走一两个人。”

“那个人必须得是你。”罗恩斩钉截铁地说。

不等我反驳，书房的门突然被敲了三下，我下意识地噤了声，接着才想起整个房间都施了闭耳塞听咒，外面根本听不见我们争论的内容。我一手拿着复活石一手拿着魔杖走过去，用阿拉霍洞开咒打开门，门外克利切朝我深深鞠了一躬。入住格里莫广场后我就将他召唤了回来，赫敏对被家养小精灵服务这件事还是有点敏感，但在克利切为我们做了第一顿晚饭之后，说服她变得容易多了，而且克利切明显对回到旧时的家里非常高兴。他正进展迅速地克服对赫敏血统的心理障碍，如果我们能再在这住上一个月，他或许就能同等对待罗恩和赫敏了。

“晚饭准备好了，哈利小姐，还有罗恩少爷和赫敏小姐。”克利切低沉沙哑地说，“请问你们是要现在用餐吗？”

“谢谢，克利切。我们马上下去。”我说。

克利切又鞠了一躬，啪地消失了。罗恩当先走了出去，直到我们进厨房的前一刻，西里斯和赫敏还在压低了声音争执。

现在厨房里所有东西的表面都焕然一新：铜锅和铜盘擦出了玫瑰色光泽，木头桌面也擦得发亮，晚餐的杯碟已经摆好，在炉火辉映下闪闪发光，欢乐的火苗上炖着一口大锅。赫敏此前穿出去的隐形衣正挂在墙上，它旁边还挂着另外两件隐形衣和不少新洗的老式袍子。

我们在长餐桌的一头落座，克利切吹着口哨将洋葱汤舀进我们面前的小碗里，我迫不及待地喝了口汤，大声赞美，詹姆和西里斯发出嘘声。接着克利切又端上来一大盘香喷喷的牛角面包。

“我还是觉得我妈妈做的更好。”罗恩捍卫似地说，嘴里塞满汤和面包。

“这边今天有什么新情况吗？”赫敏盛第二碗汤时问。

“中午金斯莱来了一趟，给我们带了两件备用的隐形衣。”罗恩回答，“他告诉我们唐克斯的预产期是5月1日，但她的情况不太好，不知道孩子能不能撑到足月。她现在还是很低落，经常发脾气，因为莱姆斯和唐克斯夫人都勒令她躺在床上不准动。”

“我还是不敢相信月亮脸搞上了我外甥女。”西里斯在我身后嘀咕。

“注意语言，大脚板。”詹姆说。

“哈利已经成年了，叉子。”西里斯不屑一顾地说，“你在像她这么大的时候，早就和莉莉充分利用过城堡里的每个平面——”

他的后半句话变成了被捂住嘴的呜呜声，我笑得太厉害，把洋葱汤从鼻子里呛了出来，克利切跑来给我递上干净的手帕。

“我真没法习惯这个。”罗恩摇摇头，赫敏给我拍着背。

“所以，没有人死？”她确认道，罗恩给出了肯定的答复。

我们到达格里莫广场的第三天，金斯莱就知道这件事了，据他说他和卢平定期来这里察看，以防有不速之客到访。上次金斯莱出现时告诉了我们城郊麻瓜一家四口被杀，以及卢娜在圣诞前乘火车回家时被从霍格沃茨特快上抓走的消息；再上次是德克·克莱斯韦、唐克斯的父亲泰德和一个叫戈努克的妖精遇害。泰德和德克都是麻瓜出身，他们在登记开始后就不知所踪，显然食死徒最终还是找到了他们。从帐篷里留下的东西来看泰德他们原本还与迪安和另一个妖精一同行动，他们舍命掩护了同伴的逃离，目前逃走的人还是没有任何消息。

“‘波特瞭望站’的下次广播口令是‘阿不思’，但因为圣诞后霍格莫得的搜捕行动比之前严了好几倍，他们一直没机会播出。”我缓过气来。

“会不会是他们察觉我们的行动了？”赫敏皱起眉头。

“有可能。特拉弗斯那天晚上看起来有点怀疑，不过我已经用双面镜确认过了，阿不福思没遇上什么麻烦。”伤疤突然一阵刺痛，我放下勺子，伸手揉了揉。

克利切立刻又奔过来。“主人的汤没有喝完，主人是要美味的炖菜，还是要主人非常偏爱的糖浆水果馅饼？”

“先来块馅饼吧。”我回答。

“哈利？”詹姆把一只手放在我肩上，我已经很习惯这样轻烟般的触碰并且学会了感激它。

“是他，有事发生了。”我说，同时回答他们四个。

“他发现魂器的事了吗？”罗恩问。

“我觉得不是。”我回答，努力在不进入伏地魔思想的前提下搜寻刚才渗入我脑海的片段，“他确实很生气，我想……也许他还杀了什么人……某件事告一段落，他……打算回到国内。”

“他杀了……？”赫敏恐惧地低声说。

“不知道。”我咬了一口馅饼，“我该……？”

“别。”赫敏和詹姆同时说。

尽管急于回书房继续讨论，我还是让赫敏和罗恩先吃完甜点，以免克利切误以为我们不喜欢他准备的食物。现在避开他早就不是那么必要了，但既然我们的计划有可能涉及到他，我们无法与他商议，那么至少不该像他不存在一样就在他身边谈论这件事。

“你们没多少时间了。”房门一关上，西里斯就说。

“也许就像阿不福思说的，他对小偷小摸不感兴趣呢？”罗恩带着侥幸问。

“就算以伏地魔的标准而言，闯进魔法部也算大事件了。他会想了解详情的。”詹姆说，“我建议你们别把希望寄托在这份运气上。”

“另一方面，你们恐怕只能指望好运了。”西里斯严肃地说，“我和詹姆都去过古灵阁安全等级最高的金库，但就像我们之前讨论的时候发现的，进入金库的路线完全不一样，一旦走错了地方根本不会有回头的机会，而且每个金库的防御机关很可能也不同，不可能像拜访邻居一样挨个敲门找过去。”

“这样如何，我们明天行动。”我说，赫敏抽了口气，“我们现在选定一个我们认为最有可能的金库，明天就冲着它去，找得到魂器更好，找不到也没什么损失。神秘人一旦发现我们在销毁魂器，就会把它们随身保管的——正好省了我们猜测它们下落的时间。”

“可是我们对进入金库之后的情况一无所知！”赫敏说，“我们连能不能出来都得完全靠运气，这根本就是去送死！”

“她说得对，哈利。”詹姆说，“这已经不是冒险了，你们不知道金库里有哪些机关，不知道魂器在哪个金库，甚至都不确定它是不是被存在古灵阁，这样的可能性不值得赔上性命去赌。”

“那怎么办？取消古灵阁的计划？”我烦躁地问，“我们就这么白白浪费了两个多月？”

“至少你还和我们进行了一些愉快的聊天。”我瞪了西里斯一眼，他耸耸肩。

醒悟的表情突然浮现在赫敏脸上，她张大了嘴巴，挥舞双手吸引我们的注意。

“运气！”她大叫，“福灵剂！”

詹姆和西里斯一脸迷惑，我还没跟上新话题，但罗恩已经想起来了。

“去年第一节魔药课上你用王……斯内普的办法从斯拉格霍恩那赢的，记得吗？”他说，这时赫敏已经把串珠小包搁在桌面上猛翻了。

“哦。”詹姆苦了苦脸。

“我收拾东西的时候发现的，觉得用得上就一并收进来了。”赫敏把那一小瓶金色液体举到我们面前，“我是在你的袜子里发现它的，顺带一说。”

另外三道目光从瓶子转而打向我，我清清嗓子。

“那……看起来挺安全的。”我辩解道。

“嗯，现在这就很值得一赌了。”西里斯和詹姆交换了一个满意的目光，“我们以前一直向往着喝一口这玩意然后干一番真正惊天动地的事儿……我得说，比起你们接下来要干的，我们那点小幻想可输得彻底。


	26. Chapter 26

这个晚上我睡得很糟糕，开始的几小时我一直醒着，回想起潜入魔法部之前那天晚上的感受。当时我满怀决心，几乎是兴奋的，现在却感到一阵阵焦虑和痛苦的怀疑。我们称不上有什么周密的计划，詹姆和西里斯提出了许多建设性的意见，但关于进入金库后的部分他们能帮到的也十分有限。可以说福灵剂是我们唯一的依仗，斯拉格霍恩介绍过它的效果，可我们中没有人真正服用过它，谁都不知道好运气能帮我们到什么程度。有那么一刻我碰到了复活石，莉莉温柔的歌声和抚触离我是如此之近。

我没意识到自己睡着了，醒来也就无从谈起，有人在我脑中鸣枪示警，我睁开双眼，第一反应竟是担心自己迟到。离预定的六点还有十分钟，但我已经听到有人在门外走动，脚步节奏分明、目标明确，是赫敏，也许她想早餐前再将计划重温一遍，也许她同样无法入眠。

走出房间时我遇上了罗恩，我们交换了一个简短的招呼，一同来到厨房。赫敏正检查串珠小包里的东西，口中飞快地念念有词，克利切还在煎第三个鸡蛋，昨晚我们已经将计划向他说明，从动作看不出他是否同样觉得紧张。

早饭后我们各自拿上隐形衣，赫敏掏出一张纸条，用一个小瓶压在桌上，小瓶里银色的半固体像烟雾一样盘旋舒展。

“我之前没这么做过，不知道效果怎么样。”赫敏说，“但我想这些应该能确保他们明白我们在做的事了。”

我俯身察看那张纸条，上面赫敏又尖又长的字迹排列得整整齐齐。

 

致金斯莱：

如果我们在中午之前没有回来，请察看瓶里的记忆。

哈利，罗恩和赫敏

 

“这足够了。”我说，“来吧。”

赫敏将福灵剂分别倒进三个高脚杯里，再三确认分量平均，接着我们一人拿了一个。

“敬金加隆。”罗恩举起杯子。

我们同时喝下药剂，立刻，我感到振奋感缓慢但清晰地流向全身，仿佛有无限的机会。我能做任何事，一切事……从古灵阁拿到魂器并安全撤离突然好像不仅可能，而且简直是轻而易举……

罗恩和赫敏露出了自信的微笑，和我一样。

“哇。”赫敏小声说。

“真是太棒了！”罗恩说。

克利切带着我们直接幻影移形到了一处街角，这里的店铺全部被木板封上了，足够冷僻，而且离通往古灵阁的主路只有几步的距离。显然，今早这里不会有路人偶然发现一只小精灵连续在一个地方显形三次的奇异场景。克利切留在原地，我们各自披上隐形衣，谁也看不到彼此了，但我们此前练习过行走的位置和脚步确保不会踩到或者撞到其他人，而且今天福灵剂保证了我们能做到。

街上静悄悄的，刚到店铺开门的时间，外面几乎还没有顾客。蜿蜒曲折的卵石小巷变化很大，老店铺大都用木板封上了，倒是新建了几家经营黑魔法物品的店面。我自己的面孔从许多窗口张贴的海报上瞪过来，下面写着“头号不良分子”。一些衣衫褴褛的人挤坐在各家店铺的门口，向寥寥无几的过客哀诉，乞讨金币，并强调自己是真正的巫师，这些声音盖过了我们的脚步。我们没受到任何阻碍或者引起任何不必要的注意就到达了古灵阁青铜大门前的大理石台阶下，我第一次来古灵阁时看到的大门两侧穿制服的妖精已经换成了两个巫师，各持一根细长的金棒，那是诚实探测器，能探测到隐藏魔咒以及暗藏的魔法物件。

我低声呼唤克利切的名字，小精灵啪地在台阶顶端显形，那两名巫师立刻拿着探测器向他靠近。福灵剂提示我得在几秒钟内给他们念混淆咒，这很简单，我已经瞄准了左边那个，知道罗恩和赫敏会料理另一个。

接着我的伤疤就像被闪电击中，我跪倒在台阶中央，不受控制地叫了一声。我立刻意识到这不可能不被守卫注意到，而罗恩和赫敏被这个突发状况分了心——

砰的一声，我抬头一看，原本站在右边的守卫飞到了左边，和另一个人摔成一团，又惊又怒地瞪着克利切。

“克利切奉主人的命令进入金库，”克利切用长长的、威力十足的手指指着他们，傲慢地说，“布莱克家族的荣誉不容这种侮辱。”

那两人丢开诚实探测器拔出魔杖，我不假思索地用了夺魂咒，击中了右边那个人。一种奇特的感觉迅速传入我的手臂，麻刺刺的暖流似乎从我的脑海里流出，顺着肌肉和血管把我与魔杖和刚施的咒语连接在一起，那个门卫微微一震，收起魔杖，走回大门右边的岗位上。这时左边那个门卫的表情突然变得一片茫然，他眨眨眼，似乎对自己坐在地上、手里握着魔杖的情况困惑不已。他中了记忆咒，我猜是赫敏干的。

“你摔倒了，马里厄斯。”右边的人说，“这个小精灵要进入它主人的金库。”

马里厄斯摸摸后脑勺，慢慢爬了起来，手再次伸向诚实探测器。

“我刚才查过它了。”右边的人又说。

“等等，我觉得——”马里厄斯微微震了一下，“啊，是的，查过了。”

就算克利切被这些变化弄糊涂了，他也没有表现出来。几秒后他放下手，像我之前要求的那样直接走进了大门。前方的第二道门前站着两个妖精，正很感兴趣地盯着这边刚发生的冲突，好在刚才的意外中我们没有把哪个部分从隐形衣下露出来，但当下我没法对罗恩和赫敏说明出了什么事，只得低声说了句“走”，起身跟了进去。过了门口，我回头瞥了一眼：马里厄斯挠着脑袋，他的同伴温顺安静地站得笔直。

“他们怎么惹到你啦？”右边的妖精幸灾乐祸地问。

“他们对克利切的使命抱有疑问。”克利切傲慢地说，由着另一只妖精用手指在他身前戳戳划划。

“人类。”那妖精喷了一下鼻息，“你是个有契约的小精灵。可你为什么不直接在柜台边显形呢？你那些接受人类命令的同类都这么干。”

说到“接受人类命令”时，妖精的语气充满恶意，这立刻激怒了克利切。

“克利切怎样执行主人的命令轮不到妖精来操心。”他宣布。

我想给这两个妖精施咒，但药剂指示我别轻举妄动。他们对视了一下，似乎达成了不与小精灵计较的共识，那只妖精面色阴沉地让开了。克利切昂首挺胸地走进了大理石门厅，我们紧随其后。长长的柜台后面，妖精们坐在高凳上，接待当天的第一批顾客。没人对这个代主人办理业务的小精灵多看一眼。

“克利切奉命进入莱斯特兰奇夫人的金库。”克利切对一只年长的妖精说，一股暖流自胸口涌现，我突然对这个选择充满确信。

对方吃惊地瞪着他，又低头快速翻了翻桌上的一本册子。

“你不是莱斯特兰奇家族的小精灵。”妖精说。

“克利切服务于最高贵最古老的布莱克家族，”克利切说，“莱斯特兰奇夫人有布莱克家族高贵的血统。”

“但你是个有契约的小精灵。”妖精谨慎地盯着克利切，我意识到他已经弄明白了小精灵的身份，“布莱克家族契约的继承者——”

魂魄出窍。我第二次无声地念道，那妖精停顿了一下，“啊，家族后裔的命令，契约流淌在血液之中！”

年长的妖精拍了一下手，一个年纪稍轻的妖精走了过来。

“我要用丁当片。”年长的妖精对他说，年轻的妖精迅速离去，不一会儿就拿来一个小皮包交给了年长的妖精，小包里似乎装满了叮当作响的金属。

“好的，好的！跟我来吧，布莱克家族的小精灵，”年长的妖精说着，从凳子上跳下去不见了，“我带你去莱斯特兰奇夫人的金库。”

他出现在柜台的尽头，很高兴地朝我们跑过来，小皮包里的东西仍在叮当作响。

我们跟着他匆匆朝大厅旁边的一扇门走去，门在他的命令下打开了，这时一个男人啪地在大厅中央显形，大声嚷嚷着盖过妖精们愤慨的声音。赫敏抽了口气：是多洛霍夫，这个食死徒曾经几乎杀了她。

“黑魔头本人的紧急指令！”不等旋转完全停止，多洛霍夫就大叫道，“现在任何人不得——”

他在最后半圈旋转中失去了平衡，咣当一声摔了个四脚朝天，周围立刻迸发出一阵窃笑。趁此机会我们跟着年长妖精闪进了门里，接着我将克利切推了出去。

“立刻离开，克利切！”我低声说，“回格里莫广场去！这是命令！”

“小——”

门在我面前重重关上，我只来得及从缝隙中瞥见小精灵无助的表情，圆睁的眼睛满是惊恐和乞求。同样的场景在雷古勒斯下达最后一次命令时或许也出现过，我摇摇头，将这个念头清出脑海。

“你们看到我是怎么让那蠢货摔倒的了吗？”罗恩边说边扯掉了隐形衣。

“我们当时谁也看不见谁，罗恩。”赫敏的头凭空冒了出来，她脸色苍白，“哈利，是不是……？”

“他知道了。多洛霍夫估计是被派来封锁金库的，至少我们现在可以肯定里面有魂器了。”我也扯下了隐形衣，看到三个人突然出现在面前，那个妖精没有显出一点惊奇，“他中了夺魂咒，我们需要丁当片才能进入金库。但我的魔咒可能不够强……”

“现在我们怎么办？”赫敏问，“我们还出得去吗？”

“在福灵剂的帮助下，应该可以。”我说，“但如果我们没在药剂有效期间内返回——”

“已经到这里了，就往前走吧。”罗恩说，“会有办法的。”

那妖精吹了声口哨，一辆小推车从黑暗中沿着轨道滚来。我们爬进小推车，妖精在前面，我、罗恩和赫敏挤在后排，这时我确定自己听见了身后大厅里的叫喊声，希望克利切服从了命令。

小推车猛然启动，速度越来越快，然后开始沿着迷宫似的甬道拐来拐去，向下俯冲，咔哒咔哒的车声让我什么也听不见。我们在钟乳石间不停地急转弯，朝地球深处飞驰。好在我的眼镜被咒语牢牢固定在了鼻梁上，尽管药剂告诉我事情办完前不会有人追来，我还是忍不住不停地回头扫视。

我们下到我以前在古灵阁中从没到过的深度，拐了个急弯，只见前面一道瀑布哗哗地冲泻在轨道上。只有几秒的反应时间，我听见罗恩和赫敏大喊“盔甲护身”，那道瀑布被截在了半空，我们从下面飞驰而过。

“羽加迪姆，勒维奥萨！”我敲打着推车叫道。

小推车猛地一斜，忽悠一下跳了起来，起伏不定地停在了轨道上空。我们三个一头撞上前排椅背，妖精从推车前方翻了出去。他肯定摔得够呛，但没发出任何声音。车厢离地大约一英尺，感觉下车是安全的，我们跳下推车，发现推车正下方的轨道扭曲成了一个险恶的形状，如果我们没能停下的话，现在肯定已经跟推车一块在刚才的高速下飞到石壁上摔成碎片了。

“他们发现有人闯入了！”赫敏说，快步上前检查妖精的情况，“那瀑布，还有这个，我想都是被启动的防卫措施！”

“问问他莱斯特兰奇的金库还有多远。”罗恩指着那妖精说。

我依言而行，妖精脸上仍是礼貌的淡漠，他指向前方的黑暗，“转过那个弯，通过火龙之后就到了。”

“告诉我们怎么通过火龙。”我说。

妖精从那个小包里拿出一些小小的金属器具，它们摇起来会发出响亮而清脆的叮当声，就像小铁锤砸在铁砧上。

我们三个互相看看。

“我们应该带上它。”罗恩说，“前面肯定还有需要它的地方。”

“我听见有人下来了！”赫敏紧张地说。

“铁甲咒能阻挡他们一阵子。”我说，“我们动作要快了。”

我们又在通道上加了几个咒语，将前面的铁轨弄断，然后我命令妖精在前面带路，我们跟着他走进了黑暗里。


	27. Chapter 27

我们转过一个拐角，尽管已经做好了准备，面前的场景还是使我们猛然止住了脚步。

一条巨大的火龙拴在前面的地上，阻止人们接近最深的金库。由于禁闭在地下太久，巨龙身上的鳞片已经变得苍白松动了，它的眼睛是浑浊的粉红色，两条后腿都戴着沉重的镣铐，上面的粗链子连着深深打进石头地的巨桩。它那带尖刺的巨翅收拢在身体两侧，如果展开一定会充满整个地下室。巨龙朝我们转过丑陋的脑袋，发出一声让石头都颤抖的巨吼，张开大口喷出一股烈火，逼得我们顺着过道往回跑去。

“它被他们弄瞎了，”赫敏喘息着说，满脸震惊，“那使它更加残暴。不过我想它已经对丁当片形成了条件反射。它一听到这个声音就会想到疼痛，就会撤退。”

我们各自拿了那叮当作响的小玩意，边走边晃动它，一起走出拐角，让妖精跟在我们身后。噪音在石壁间回响，被放大了许多倍，吵得我的大脑似乎都在振动，伤疤在怒火的烧灼下突突地跳得更起劲了。巨龙又发出一声嘶哑的吼叫，朝后退去。我能看到它在颤抖，它脸上有许多可怕的伤疤，肯定是被训练得一听到丁当片响就惧怕火热的宝剑砍来。

“把我们弄进去。”走到金库门前，我对那妖精说。

他将手掌按在木头上，金库的门随之消失了，露出一个洞口。洞里从地面到天花板塞满了金币和金酒杯、银盔甲、长着脊刺或垂着翅膀的各种奇异动物的毛皮，装在宝瓶里的魔药，还有一个仍然戴着王冠的头盖骨。

“在那儿，在上面！”我们点亮魔杖，罗恩刚走了几步，一眼就发现了那个曾经属于赫尔加·赫奇帕奇、后来传到赫普兹巴·史密斯手里、又被汤姆·里德尔偷去的金杯，它在靠近天花板的架子顶层，因聚集过去的三道光芒闪闪发光。

“别动！”赫敏叫道，她花式复杂地挥舞了几下魔杖，解析周围的咒语，“他们添加了烈火咒和复制咒！任何被我们碰到的东西都会灼烧和复制，但是复制品毫无价值——最终我们会被金子压死！我们得找到一个能碰到这些财宝而且不会导致它们复制的东西！”

我还站在门口，危机感汹涌而来，令我紧攥魔杖，牙关惊跳。

“你们先想办法！”我喊道，“他们来了，我想办法挡住他们！”

罗恩和赫敏立刻大叫着反对，但不等他们朝这边迈开步子，我后退了两步，一声沉闷的金属撞击过后，金库的门再次出现了，将罗恩、赫敏和那个妖精关在了里面。福灵剂告诉我不用担心，妖精能放他们出来。

我把手里的丁当片塞进驴皮袋，确定在需要它的时候随时能够碰到，然后朝被困住的巨龙冲过去。巨龙立刻嗅到了陌生人的气息，它一声怒吼，喷出一股火焰，我侧身避过，继续向那个拐角跑去，那面传来不小心泄露的一两声丁当片的声音。巨龙喷出第二股火焰，来势比上一次迅猛得多，我一个急扑，趴在地上。火焰自我上方几英寸处掠过，立刻烧焦了我后颈的头发与背上的衣服，热流激得我睁不开眼。通道那边传来尖叫和咒骂，这一下显然打了追兵一个措手不及。

我从滚烫的地面上爬起来，朝巨龙的鼻子发射了两道咒语，巨龙咆哮着昂起头，又喷出一大股火焰，这次我及时跑到巨龙的正下方，看着火焰瞬间灌满整个通道。

然后丁当片的声音浪潮般涌过来，数量比我们刚才拿的多得多，一时间我连巨龙咆哮的声音都听不见了。巨龙还处于狂怒中，但已经开始颤抖和退却，一队巫师警卫和妖精走出来，中间夹杂着几个戴兜帽的身影。一看清我的脸，他们中的一个就立刻将手伸向了左臂，我给了他一记全身束缚咒，暗自说了句抱歉，用西里斯教我的眼疾咒命中了巨龙的瞎眼。

巨龙立刻发了狂，它发出的尖啸盖过了响成一片的叮当声，晃着脑袋把整片空间变成了火海。我踩着后腿的弯曲处爬到龙背上，抓着它钢铁般坚硬的鳞片稳定自己，自上方看到丁当片落了一地，巫师们纷纷念咒阻挡火焰，几个妖精将全身烧伤的伙伴从火里拖出来。

这时金库的门终于开了，我只看到赫敏从里边跑出来，但不知怎的并不感觉惊慌，挥舞双手吸引她的注意。赫敏飞快地给自己和旁边一个我看不见的人——肯定是罗恩——施了个水火不侵咒，在巨龙脚边站住，我可以从她脸上看到福灵剂的指令和常识正在她脑中激烈交战——这个计划就算对我来说也够疯狂的了。但随后她似乎被拽了一下，与罗恩协作爬上龙背，我们一起弄断了巨龙脚上的锁链，一秒钟后，巨龙意识到了这点。

又是一声怒吼，巨龙立了起来，张开翅膀，升向空中，我夹紧膝盖，死命抓住锯齿状的龙鳞。巨龙向甬道出口冲去，下方尖叫着的妖精们像保龄球瓶一样被撞倒在一边，我们趴在龙背上，身子擦到了甬道顶。追赶的妖精们纷纷向巨龙投掷短剑，它们擦着它的身体掠过。

“我们根本出不去，它太大了！”赫敏尖叫道，但是巨龙张开大嘴喷出火焰，炸开了隧洞，洞顶碎裂坍塌了。它使用蛮力抓刨着，一路往外冲去。我紧闭双眼避开灰尘和热浪，石头的爆裂声和巨龙的吼叫声震耳欲聋。

突然，这些都后退成了遥远的背景音，疼痛贯穿我的头颅。伏地魔收到消息了。

正在这时，我听见赫敏大喊：“掘进三尺！”

她和罗恩用一个接一个的挖掘咒帮助巨龙打破洞顶，我摆脱不属于我的愤怒和狂喜加入进去。我们经过了地下湖，巨龙横冲直撞地朝着自由狂奔，我们身后的甬道被巨龙那扫动的带尖刺的尾巴、大堆的石块以及碎裂的巨大钟乳石塞得满满的。妖精们发出的叮当声已经听不到了，而在前方，巨龙的火焰为我们扫清了道路——

终于，靠着咒语和巨龙的蛮力，我们炸开甬道进入了大理石门厅，妖精和巫师们尖叫着奔逃躲藏。巨龙终于找到了可以展翅的空间，它有角的脑袋转向门口，闻到了外面凉爽的空气。它迈步而出，用力挤出金属门，蹒跚着走进了对角巷，然后腾空而起。

伤疤炸开的瞬间我几乎吐了出来，根本不知道自己尖叫了什么或者有没有尖叫。黑烟在我们身后的空中聚集，汇成伏地魔的身影，一只手抓住我的脚踝，将我拽进窒息的黑暗中。

我跌倒在坚硬的地面上，隐约听见赫敏在大声叫嚷，他们拖动着我直到我身下的触感变得柔软，接着门砰一声关上了，昏暗中布莱克夫人的画像不住口地尖声咒骂，我想着是什么动静触发了它，然后发现自己还没有停止尖叫。

“闭嘴！”罗恩说，一挥魔杖，画像前的帘子合上了。

“哈利！”赫敏抓着，指甲快要掐进肉里，“哈利，你怎么样？你还……？”

“他气疯了。”我低声说，感觉全身冷汗淋漓，伏地魔的愤怒就像那条巨龙一样在我脑子里咆哮，“不过可以理解，是吧？”

赫敏的发尾烧焦了，脸上全是灰和泥，还有一块擦伤。她发出一个介于哭和笑之间的声音，掏出串珠小包，摸索了一阵，将一个金光闪闪的东西丢在破旧的门垫上。

“考虑到这个，是啊。”她说，抬起眼轮流看过我和罗恩，“我们拿到它了。”

“我们成功了。”罗恩说。

我们在激动和不可置信中沉默片刻，接着克利切跑了过来，他瞪圆了眼睛看着我们三个，接着低低鞠了一躬，将鼻子压扁在了地毯上。这本该很滑稽，但我丝毫不这么觉得。

“你们回来了，主人。”克利切低哑地说。

“是啊，克利切。”我朝他微笑，“你做得很好。”

克利切又依次朝我们三个鞠躬，轮到赫敏的时候他也没有畏缩，接着他说着“克利切去给主人准备点心和伤药”幻影移形了，消失前我听见了一声抽泣。

“想想吧，我还幻想过把他的头切下来黏在墙上呢。”罗恩感动地说。

他将金杯收进口袋里，我们踏入门厅，接着我感到舌头卷曲了起来，一个尘土组成的身影出现在我们面前。

“西弗勒斯·斯内普？”它低低地问。

“我们没有杀死你。”舌头一松开，我就说，“我已经很接近了。”

那无知无觉的影子嘭一声再次回归尘土，我们第二次拉上盖住布莱克夫人画像的帘子，穿过客厅向厨房走去。

“哈利，”赫敏说，语气里有些不同寻常的东西，“你刚才说的话……你是说我们快要完成邓不利多的任务了，是不是？”

“现在只差一个魂器了呀。”罗恩快活地说，“接下来我们就只用专心对付神秘人本人了，听着像过节，是不是？”

赫敏勉强笑了几声，我们在餐桌边坐下，字条和瓶子还在原来的地方。克利切跑来给我送上热毛巾和药膏，后者罐子表面已经清理干净了，但看上去不知道在橱柜里放了多少年。赫敏打开盖子，小心地闻了闻，宣布它没毒，我们便擦干净脸上手上的污垢，开始给伤口涂药。我们的袍子都被烧出了洞，身上也有些擦伤和烧伤，但都很浅，就我们刚干的疯狂事来说也远算不上多。

草草处理了一下，赫敏就急着先清理串珠小包。在金库里的时候她给罗恩念了个倒挂金钩，让他用格兰芬多宝剑挑着金杯的把手将它弄进了包里。多亏了她优秀的施咒技巧，快速复制的金杯没将小包撑破，但里面的东西免不了被挤得一团糟。

“我的书全被烫坏了。”她气呼呼地说，一本接一本地取出大部头搁在桌面上，发出有节奏的咚咚声，餐桌边一下子弥漫着皮革和纸张烧焦的味道。

“没坏多少，最多封皮或者侧面有点焦。”我拿了几本检查了一下，“哦，《尖端黑魔法》中间被烫了个洞，好像有个金杯挤进去了，不过魂器的部分都是好的。”

“幸好离开古灵阁以后复制品就都消失了。”罗恩说，“不然想想吧，如果不是要从里边把真的那个找出来，我倒不介意被一大堆金子淹没。”

“把烫坏的书页折一下，待会我试试能不能修复它。”确定没有更多的损失之后，赫敏说，“现在先别管它们了，我们先来说说怎么处理赫奇帕奇的金杯。”

“这次该轮到罗恩了。”我说，将泛黄的书页折起一角。独自流浪那段时间我将这本书翻了个遍，对这部分还有些印象。右下角插图上黑袍巫师的面目被那个洞烧掉了，他正用头发蘸着旁边碗里自己的血往小臂上绘制复杂的图案，相同的图案已经爬满了他的另一条手臂。左边那页上方的插图绘着银色的火焰，诡谲又生气勃勃地舞动着。

罗恩张大了嘴，“这事儿适合轮班吗？我可不觉得——”

低低的询问声自楼上传来，我们对视一眼，我把《尖端黑魔法》硬塞进胸口的驴皮袋，罗恩飞快地将金杯收回兜里，赫敏伸长了胳膊去够餐桌那头的瓶子和字条。她慢了一步，还没坐正，金斯莱和卢平就在厨房门口刹住了脚步。他们的目光在乱糟糟的厨房里扫了一圈，显然立刻弄明白了发生的事。

卢平大踏步走过来，打量了一下我们三个狼狈的样子和满桌子带着焦痕的什物，“所以你们真这么干了。”

金斯莱的目标更明确，他简直是幻影移形过来的，赫敏掏出字条放进他伸出的手上，我不怪她，没人能在被金斯莱·沙克尔那样瞪着时说不。金斯莱盯着它看了几秒，略略扬起眉毛，把它递给卢平，卢平读了一遍，将羊皮纸攥进拳头里。

毫无预兆地，他猛击了一下桌子，我们三个惊得一跳。

“你们到底在想什么？！”

一个念头滑过我的脑海，詹姆和西里斯说卢平咆哮起来像头狼的时候真不是跟我开玩笑的。


	28. Chapter 28

我从没见过卢平气成这样，他朝我们大喊大叫了差不多十分钟，全方位地数落我们此次行动是多么自私又不经大脑，金斯莱才终于发了慈悲，出言劝他冷静下来，卢平喘了口气，把自己扔到一张椅子上。

“呃，关于这件事对罗恩家人的影响，”赫敏小心翼翼地开口，“我想他们应该没事。罗恩只在那个妖精面前露过面，我已经清除了他的记忆，其他时候罗恩都穿着隐形衣，包括我们逃走的时候。出金库的时候我叫罗恩把隐形衣穿上了。他们没法证明罗恩和我们一起行动。”

“那你的家人呢，赫敏？”金斯莱问。

“他们都在澳大利亚，不会有事的。”赫敏回答。

“而我没有家人可以连累。”我接道，卢平僵了一下，金斯莱则只是扬起眉毛，给了我一个“真的吗，你要打‘可怜孤儿’牌？”的眼神，我缩了缩脖子。

“不管怎么说，你们至少还考虑到了这个。”金斯莱拉开一把椅子坐下，手指敲了敲桌面，“我们来之前确认过这点了。一听说这事，我们马上想到了你们正在策划的行动，通知了亚瑟、比尔和双胞胎。比尔向可靠的妖精朋友打听了情况，没人看到罗恩，食死徒们相信闯入者有三个，但就像赫敏说的，他们没证据证明剩下的那个是他。”

“我们在部里的内应设法给亚瑟伪造了一件需要外出的差事，他回到陋居待命，一旦听说罗恩参与了你们的行动，马上让赤胆忠心咒生效。比尔在贝克小屋也是一样。乔治和弗雷德在韦斯莱魔法把戏商店位于霍格莫得的店面配合社里的行动，接到金妮后马上返回陋居。此后他们就都不能再公开露面了。”卢平接着说，“幸运的是，看来这些准备都不需要用上了。目前而言他们都还是安全的。不过一段时间内我们还是会保持警戒。”

我、罗恩和赫敏坐在原地，花了几秒钟吸收金斯莱和卢平话中的信息，然后罗恩整个人从椅背上滑了下来，发出劫后余生的虚弱声音。我努力在阻止自己被伤疤的疼痛带走的同时不显得太愧疚，行动前我完全没有想过这件事可能对其他人造成的影响，如果不是赫敏想到——

“霍格沃茨！”我从椅子上跳了起来，“他现在知道了！他一定会去查看其他几个的情况，他要去霍格沃茨了，我们得通知——”

“他可能不会这么做。”赫敏说，飞快地瞥了一眼卢平和金斯莱，“我把冠冕的碎片留在金库里了，他不需要去看就能知道我们已经毁掉了它。我想在确认其他几个都被毁掉之后，他的目标就只剩下你了。”

“但那仍不失为逼哈利露面的好办法，如果他以城堡的安全作为威胁，哈利是不可能袖手旁观的。”在我因为这个可能性窒息之前，金斯莱及时补上了下面的话，“我们会警告麦格，让她和其他教师准备好随时转移学生们，凤凰社也会为此做好准备。”

“你确定这能……？”

“这是我们当下能做到的最好了。”金斯莱说，“凤凰社和食死徒在关于霍格沃茨的事上一直保持着某种平衡，只要能够避免，我们就尽量不去打破它。就我所知，神秘人至今还没有正式进入过城堡。”

“但那可是神秘人！”罗恩说，“他已经疯了！”

“如果他是个纯粹的疯子，他的危险程度和支持者数量都只会是现在的三分之一。”卢平说。

罗恩看上去仍不信服，但金斯莱已经转向了我，“刚才你们提到‘其他几个’，是什么意思？你们冒这么大风险进入古灵阁是想拿到什么？”

我看着罗恩和赫敏，他们两个也看着我。

“我觉得……是时候了？”罗恩犹豫地说。

“在神秘人知道这件事的情况下，保密的意义已经不大了。”赫敏说，“不可能光靠我们三个完成接下来的事。”

“刚才来的时候，我们看到外面盯梢的人是之前的两倍。”卢平说，“你们弄出的动静已经引起太多注意了。赫敏是对的，哈利，不管你们接下来要做什么，你们不可能只靠自己完成。”

我咬着下唇，感觉心脏在胸腔里飞快地跳动。是时候了吗？邓不利多从来没有向我明示或暗示过到了某个时刻我可以将这件事告知凤凰社，他会希望看到我这么做吗？

“或者，”金斯莱说，“让我们知道你们需要帮助的部分，我们会准备好你们要的东西，不仅仅是几件多余的隐形衣——比如说，一个比‘骑着火龙飞走’更稳妥的脱身计划。”

“你不会想要知道……？”

“我当然想知道全部真相。”金斯莱说，“可是，瞧，我也不是第一天参加战斗了。我知道‘双盲’是怎么回事，我们了解的关于你们的计划的事越少，假如我或者莱姆斯被神秘人抓住了，他能从我们脑子里挖出来的信息就越少。反之也一样。”

“邓不利多也给你们留下了任务，是不是？”赫敏突然问。

“我们都有自己的工作。”金斯莱简单地说，“所以，你怎么想，哈利？”

“我……”我看着绞在一起的双手，深吸一口气，“我会告诉你们。”我抬起头，朝他们笑了笑，“你们来决定要不要让社里的其他人知情。如果说我信任谁来决定这件事，那就是你们两个了。”

金斯莱和卢平互相看看。

“深感荣幸。”金斯莱说。

“你们对魂器了解多少？”我问。

他们都对魂器有所了解，这点并不令我意外。卢平只略知一二，金斯莱所知的却比我们从《尖端黑魔法》上获得的还要详尽。傲罗司存有许多关于古老魔法的资料，金斯莱加入凤凰社时刚取得查阅魂器所属级别的权限。他刚成为傲罗时还经手过一个关于魂器的案子，在将案发现场的情况上报后很快被级别更高的傲罗接管了，从卷宗上的记载来看，那名黑巫师并没能成功制造魂器，他完成了所需的杀戮，但或许是在灵魂分裂的瞬间后悔了。作为最早到达现场的傲罗之一，金斯莱目睹了他在被害人的尸体边挣扎翻滚的场景，他将他送进了圣芒戈，两小时后那名巫师在极度痛苦中咽了气。

“看起来你必须真正地能够为了逃避死亡不择手段，才能制造出魂器。”金斯莱说。

“而神秘人造了六个。”赫敏喃喃地说。

“什么？”卢平震惊地说。

“这就是他能回来的原因，只要还有一片灵魂留在世上，无论我们打败他多少次，他都可能再回来。”我吞咽了一下，看看罗恩，他从口袋里拿出金杯，“邓不利多和我们已经毁掉了四个魂器，这部分说来话长。总之这是第五个，我们从贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇的金库里拿到了它。”

金斯莱和卢平轮流拿起金杯，谨慎地察看。

“邓不利多认为第六个魂器是他的大蛇纳吉尼，目前我对此也相当肯定。”我接着说，“我们必须杀死那条蛇，但神秘人现在一定会随时把它带在身边，这会很困难。”

“你们怎么摧毁魂器？”卢平问，“已知的方式都与强大的黑魔法或者毒药相关……”

“格兰芬多宝剑。”赫敏说，从小包里抽出宝剑，“它具有毁灭魂器的力量，这就是为什么邓不利多要把它留给哈利。创始人的遗物中只有它没被做成魂器。”

“你们是怎么拿到宝剑的？”卢平惊讶地问，“就我所知，在金妮他们试图偷走宝剑之后，斯内普就把它送到了古灵阁。”

“那肯定是复制品。”赫敏说，“邓不利多造了一把假的，然后将真正的宝剑交给了……一个可靠的人，由那个人转交哈利。”

“巴希达·巴沙克？”金斯莱问，“万圣节那晚她的房子着火了，我们在废墟里找到了她的……部分遗体。有迹象表明房子里发生过激烈的搏斗。这件事与你们有关吗？”

“确切来说，只有我在场，我和他们两个当时没在一起行动。”我说，“神秘人在那之前可能好几个月就杀死了巴希达，他……设法控制了她的遗体，我一到那里他就发现了。我逃了出来，获得了一些线索，之后我们得到了宝剑。”

严格来说这并非谎言，但罗恩没能压抑住的那个声音在金斯莱眼里一定说明了许多问题，好在他并没有追问。

“你们打算什么时候处理它？”金斯莱问，将金杯放回桌面。

“越快越好，也许就今天晚些时候。魂器会对持有者产生影响。”我说，“你们来之前我们正说到由罗恩来做这件事——”

“——而且我还没同意。”罗恩飞快地接道，“既然你们来了，我觉得更好的办法是由你们中的一个来做。你看，你们有更强大的魔力，还更有经验——”

“我不这么认为。”卢平温和地说，“我们远不像你们一样应付过那么多魂器——至少我是这样。而且是你们冒着生命危险拿到了它，这关系到某些未知的魔法，你们才是有资格拿起宝剑将它毁掉的人。”

“而你是我们这次行动的核心，罗恩。”赫敏接着说，“你是我们中最专注于目标的人，多亏了你我们才能拿到魂器。”

“只因为我比你们早发现它几秒钟，不能说明任何事。”罗恩小声说。

“那几秒可能关系到一切。”我说，“拜托，我和赫敏都已经干过这事儿了，这没那么可怕。你是想让我们求你还是怎么的？”

“好吧，好吧！”罗恩举起双手，“这个先放一边，我们接下来怎么办？怎么才能在神秘人眼皮底下干掉那条蛇？”

“我们会需要一次迅猛的突袭，把神秘人从它身边引开，然后尽可能快地下手。”金斯莱说。

“但我很怀疑有什么能重要到让神秘人丢下它离开，既然这已经是他的最后一个魂器了。”卢平说。

“除非它不是。”金斯莱说，“我们怎么知道他没有造出更多？”

“邓不利多认为他没法制造更多了。”我说，“他的灵魂已经很不稳定，不能再分裂了——但说不定他自己不知道呢。没人能确定这个。”

“不管怎么说，我们相当于要和神秘人，说不定还有全部食死徒正面对抗。这样的行动不是一两个星期能定下来的。”金斯莱说，“我和莱姆斯会联络其他社员商议这件事，在此期间你们最好不要轻举妄动。时刻保持警惕。”

说到最后一句时他的语音严厉，使我想起了疯眼汉穆迪，语毕金斯莱流露出一丝笑意，显然与我想到了同样的事。接下来他和卢平还有工作要做，婉拒了留下吃午饭的提议匆匆离开，只从克利切端过来的盘子上拿了些手指饼放进口袋。临行前卢平说想与我单独谈谈，我们便一同回到了厨房。

“也不用太过紧张。”卢平说，“你们的任务已经完成了一大半，你们做得够多了。剩下的有我们呢。”

“很抱歉之前的隐瞒。”我说。

“没关系。”卢平微笑道，“说到这个，你知道詹姆和西里斯会怎么评价你们做的事吗？”

“‘酷毙了’？”我说，这是一句复述。

“完全没错。你确实是詹姆的女儿，不是吗？”

我尽力微笑，酸楚和渴望在我胸口涌动。复活石就在我的口袋里，坚硬的触感隔着一层布料紧贴我的皮肤，我该让他见到他的朋友，他结婚了，他的孩子将要出世，他曾为此惶然到从他的妻子身边逃开，这本不会发生，如果西里斯拉着他喝个大醉，我父亲边喝边跟他念叨我幼时有多么难对付，他们会确保他回到唐克斯身边，并且相信自己绝非独自一人，自己可以拥抱幸福。我无法挽回他们本应拥有的时间，但我能为他找回一小部分。

“莱姆斯，我——我不知道怎么……”

“我有一个提议。”卢平轻声说，“再过一个多月，我就要有孩子了……那时你愿意成为孩子的教母吗，哈利？”

刚酝酿好的词句一下子消失得无影无踪。“我——我？”

“对，是你。朵拉完全同意，我们都同意没有人更合适了。”

“但……但是为什么不是金斯莱？或者——或者……”我看过整个厨房，无助地摆了摆手，“我是说，我不确定这是不是……考虑到我正在做的……”

“我们正在做的。我们都在战斗，哈利。”卢平说，带着令人心碎的恳切，痛苦在他眼底闪过，“当然，如果你不愿意，我也完全——”

“不！我当然愿意，我很感激你的信任，你不知道这对我意味着——”

“我没能照顾好你。”

“你——什么？”

“我没能照顾好你，在詹姆和莉莉……”他疲惫地用一只手梳过花白的头发，“我本该是那个照顾你的人……我本该确保德思礼一家好好照顾你，我至少可以时常去看你，你本可以不用一个人……在我需要的时候詹姆给了我这些，我却没办法这样对他的女儿，我一直告诉自己不和一个狼人扯上关系对你来说更安全，但那根本不是……”莱姆斯的目光转向别处，他的皱纹和白发远多于以他的年纪应有的。“得知朵拉怀孕之后我差点对她和我的孩子做出同样的事，我是……我是个懦夫。”

那个词击垮了他，他跌坐在一张椅子上，捂住了脸，我上一次见到卢平如此失态还是在他得知邓不利多的死讯的时候。我想要拥抱他，告诉他我很好，他应得的评价和生活都比这好得多，我走到他身边，抬起的手停在半空，茫然不知所措。

“你回来了，这才是真正重要的。”最后我说，“你面对了这一切，你在战斗……你不是懦夫，莱姆斯。我——我原谅你了，所有一切都不是你的错但我原谅你了，我很久以前就原谅你了。放下这件事，放下这个包袱，现在向我保证你会好好照顾你的孩子，那是唯一你必须做的事，没有什么比那更重要了。”

卢平沉默着，直到他终于能够再度直视我的眼睛。“你会成为我孩子的教母，对吗？”

“我会的，”我点着头，“我很荣幸。”

在我反应过来之前卢平就拥抱了我，收紧的手臂几乎带来疼痛，我以相同的力度回抱，他远比我高大，但佝偻着身子将脸埋在我的肩膀上。我们相拥着站在厨房里，不知过了多久门口传来抽气的声音，我循声望过去，罗恩尴尬地说了声抱歉，迅速走开了。卢平直起了身子，以令我印象深刻的方式将自己重整回镇静而温和的形象，他注视着我。

“谢谢你，哈利。”

“也谢谢你。”我说，“别忘了你的保证。”

我将卢平送到门口，看着他披上隐形衣，“莱姆斯，还有一件事，我觉得我必须解释一下。我们把那张字条留给金斯莱不是因为不相信你，我们犹豫了很长时间，但最终还是同意你有更重要的事要做。”

卢平停顿了一下，朝我点点头，拉上了斗篷的兜帽，消失在我的视线中。监视者在广场上走来走去，罗恩和赫敏在我身后说着悄悄话，克利切开始哼唱他做饭时最喜欢搭配的那首歌。还有两个——三个魂器等着我去消灭，我却久违地感到轻松、振奋，一往无前。


	29. Chapter 29

当晚罗恩毁掉金杯之后，我回到房间，放开了自己的思想。与几小时前威胁着要席卷我整个大脑的怒火不同，此时伤疤传达的是一种有节制的喜悦冲动，以及实施毁灭的振奋感，他即将完成某项期待已久的大事。

我的感觉并未出错。谜底终于揭开，几个月来伏地魔在国外搜寻的东西是老魔杖，也就是那件不在我们手上的死亡圣器。他劈开白色大理石坟墓，切开包裹布，从邓不利多的尸体上拿走了它。透过伏地魔的眼睛注视邓不利多遗体的感觉很是怪异，它被保存得十分完好，弯鼻子上甚至还架着他常戴的那种眼镜，看上去几乎是安详的。也许是出于某种嘲讽的尊敬，也许只是不想让人知道自己的来意，离开前伏地魔多花了几秒将坟墓复原了，黑湖边的风景一如往常，那一点白色显眼地缀在其中。

关于老魔杖出现在那里的原因，赫敏根据她找过的资料和此前的线索推导出了一系列猜想，看上去最有可能的是他在1945年的决斗中自格林德沃手中赢得，而在更早以前，格林德沃从某处偷取了它。如果是这样的话，那么长久以来对老魔杖易主方式的传说就会是错误的，因为邓不利多显然并没有杀死它的前任主人。

伏地魔拿走了传说中最强大的魔杖一事在我、罗恩和赫敏之间激起了一阵不大不小的波澜，罗恩反复地争论邓不利多的本意是不是让我拿到老魔杖，赫敏则认为老魔杖本身和伏地魔取得它的方式都是邪恶的，连想都不该想。

“你绝不会那样做的，哈利，”她说了一遍又一遍，“你绝不可能闯进邓布利多的坟墓。”

我倒觉得比起误解邓不利多生前的意图，面对他的遗体并不那么可怕。我告诉自己如果邓不利多真的打算将老魔杖留给我，他会设法阻止它出现在自己的坟墓里，毕竟为了某些理由将留下的指示弄得艰涩隐晦是一回事，不必要地迫使我或者凤凰社的任何人砸开他的墓就是另一回事了。但同时，我想邓不利多也一定能猜到一座坟墓不能阻止伏地魔，他知道我大脑封闭术的进展，也许是希望我能从伏地魔脑中了解信息并先一步取得它，或者希望我通过相连的思想阻止伏地魔。

我感到自己仍然在黑暗中摸索，选择了一条路却不停地回头看，怀疑是否读错了路标，是否本该走另外一条路。对邓不利多的恼恨不时地再次涌上我心头，我猜我大概会把它带进我的坟墓了——如果我有的话。我相当怀疑伏地魔在杀死我之后会允许别人把我安葬在某处，他也许会像展示旗帜一样拿我的头颅到处炫耀。

除此之外，三月和平无事。我们渐渐适应了留守在一个地方待命、将事情交给别人操心的状态，安心享受克利切的厨艺，阴暗发霉的格里莫广场12号变得越来越像家。几周过后我提议采取一些措施来避免懈怠，以应付任何可能的突发情况，第二天赫敏就变出了半年份的复习实用咒语和学习新咒语的计划，使我忍不住想起了期末考试。那其中本来还包括理论学习，被我和罗恩坚定地否决了。我们清理了原属于西里斯父母的主卧，把大宅里能找到的大部分软垫放进去，弄了个临时魔咒室，每天轮流在里面练习决斗和各种各样的咒语。

卢平在家陪唐克斯，金斯莱事务繁忙，布莱克老宅的最常见的访客成了比尔，他每周都来两三次，给罗恩带来家里的消息和从陋居顺来的韦斯莱夫人制作的点心，有时还参与我们的决斗练习。在实战上他有一套自己的心得，一对一的情况下只有我有时能和他打个平手。比尔没有告诉罗恩的其他家人我们的下落，他从妖精朋友那里打听到了我们拿走的东西是什么，但几次试探后，我意识到金斯莱和卢平并没有将魂器的事告诉他，很可能也没有告诉社里的其他人。在是否要将实情告诉比尔这件事上我和罗恩发生了分歧，他说比尔不会泄密，我则认为既然我们已经将决定权交给了卢平和金斯莱，就应该尊重他们的决定，最后我和赫敏两票对一票否决了罗恩的意见。

比尔还告诉我们，伏地魔查明少了什么之后在古灵阁大发雷霆，杀死了好几个妖精，其中就有那个另我们进去的年长妖精，他叫鲍格罗德。发现从他那里什么也问不出来之后，伏地魔最先杀死了他。没能抓住我们的那群人大都也被折磨了一番，在这点上多洛霍夫倒是逃过一劫，他被我的全身束缚咒击中，没能躲开那场大火和崩塌，估计得在圣芒戈待很长时间了。对于妖精们的伤亡比尔以“神秘人已经彻底失去了古灵阁方面的支持”带过，并没有过多责备我们，但我们都看得出他很不好过。我忍不住想如果我们在行动前通知了比尔，也许他就有时间让他的朋友都躲过去，随即我对自己的念头感到厌恶，只有最自私的人才会认为陌生的生命不值得挽救。

在抓住我们无望后，伏地魔急于下金库察看，没去追击那条龙，几小时后它被发现在苏格兰高地的一处湖泊饮水。妖精们坚称这条龙是他们的财产，但他们还没想出将一头凶残的火龙打包送回伦敦的办法，也没人有意向给他们帮忙。眼下查理正试图引用关于神奇生物保护的国际条例，通过外交途径将它接到罗马尼亚去。比尔说这不会很困难的，火龙难以限制和杀死，是对保密法的严重威胁，魔法部巴不得赶紧摆脱这个麻烦。

我们从古灵阁回来的第二天下午，波特瞭望站频道就冒险播出了消息，我们三个挤在客厅里通过熄灯器收听了这次广播。我们从中听出了弗雷德、乔治、金斯莱、卢平和双胞胎的朋友李·乔丹的声音，他们在广播中以代号称呼彼此，除去最初为遇难者默哀的时候，广播员们听上去都友善而富于幽默感，他们就我们在伏地魔眼皮底下成功带走要拿的东西这点大做文章，发表了各具风格但同样令人印象深刻的嘲讽。双胞胎还开起了蛇怪和斯内普的头发的玩笑，澄清那些让情况变得更糟的谣传。可以想象在这段灰暗的日子里，波特瞭望站给了还在战斗的人多少安慰。

我塞进驴皮袋的那副丁当片被一并带了回来，听完广播后罗恩就将它作为战利品挂在了大门口，于是它成了我见过最喧闹的门铃，赫敏时常抱怨一有人进门丁当片和布莱克夫人画像就会把整栋房子变得吵闹不堪。但往好处想，这样哪怕我们都在熟睡，也没人能做到潜入老宅还不被发现，所以她并没有把丁当片移到别处。而且我们确实都对这项壮举十分自豪，尽管赫敏是永远都不会承认的。

四月一个狂风大作的夜晚，我们正坐在暖融融的厨房里，边吃着克利切新烤的巧克力曲奇，边有一搭没一搭地讨论让把伏地魔从纳吉尼身边引开的办法，嘈杂的声响突然从楼上传来。来者肯定是把门撞开的，因为丁当片的声音震耳欲聋，几乎要盖过画像的尖叫。我命令克利切藏好、如果来的是敌人立刻幻影移形回霍格沃茨去，接着我们三个迅速绕过餐桌拿着魔杖侧身埋伏在厨房门边，罗恩试图把赫敏挡在身后，后者直接给了他一肘子。

来访者没去管丁当片，只让画像噤了声便直奔厨房，从下楼的脚步声判断来的只有一个人。

“是谁？”我叫道。

“是我，莱姆斯·卢平！”一个声音在丁当片还未停止的碰撞声中喊道，我立刻一阵心惊肉跳，设想着可能让卢平这样莽撞地冲过来的种种恐怖情况，“我是狼人，我妻子叫尼法朵拉·唐克斯。你是哈丽雅特·波特，我教了你怎样变出守护神，它是一只牡鹿。”

我们三个从门边现身，卢平几乎是跌了进来。他脸色苍白，裹着一件旅行斗篷，灰白的头发被风刮乱了。卢平抓着我和罗恩的胳膊稳住身体，环顾四周确认屋里有谁，然后大声宣布：“是个男孩！我们给他起名叫泰德，用了朵拉父亲的名字！”

赫敏尖叫起来。

“什么——？唐克斯——唐克斯生了？”

“生了，生了！生了小宝宝！”

我大叫“太棒了！”；赫敏尖叫“恭喜恭喜！”；罗恩感叹“我的天哪，一个新生儿！”，好像以前从没听说过这种事似的。

“是的——是的——一个男孩。”卢平又说了一遍，似乎高兴得飘飘然了。他一把抱住我，与上次同样有力，含义却截然不同，我欣然回应。

“这太棒了，莱姆斯，天哪……”我激动得语无伦次，罗恩使劲儿拍打着我的肩膀。

“新任教母，哈利！”他大笑着说。

我和卢平终于分开时，克利切已经斟好了酒，赫敏往每人手里都塞了一杯，邀请卢平同我们一起喝点。

“我不能待得太久，必须回去。”卢平说，眉开眼笑，看上去比我见过的任何时候都要年轻好几岁，“谢谢你，谢谢你，赫敏。”

“为了泰迪·莱姆斯·卢平，”卢平说，我们都高高地举起酒杯庆祝，“一个正在成长的伟大巫师！”

那瓶酒一喝完，卢平就重新系好了斗篷，我们送他到大门口，他再次与我们拥抱和握手，匆匆返回狂风呼啸的黑夜里。

几天后他又来了一次，待的时间长了一些，滔滔不绝地向我们讲述关于小泰迪的每个细节，向我们展示他的照片。

“……我认为他像朵拉，可是朵拉认为像我。头发不多，刚出生时看上去是黑色的，但是我发誓一小时后就变成了姜黄色。安多米达说唐克斯出生第一天头发就开始变色。”卢平自豪地说。

我手里的照片是小泰迪包着尿布躺在一堆枕头中间，头发是和唐克斯平时相似的粉色，精神十足地挥舞小胳膊小腿，兴致勃勃地四下张望。下一秒，镜头后似乎有什么吸引了他的注意，他一下子看过来，明亮的眼睛透过照片对上了我，然后——这简直是我经历过最奇妙的时刻——他的一缕头发变成了黑色。

“我记得这张是金斯莱拍的。”卢平说，“过了没多久他就开始照着每个逗他玩的人的样子变形，这就让判断他长得像谁变得更难了。朵拉说她直到十五岁才能完全控制自己的天赋，长时间保持同样的相貌，那之前我们都很难看到他真正的样子。”

我注视着我的教子，尽管图像是静默的，我还是能听到他向镜头伸出手来时咯咯的笑声。他全身似乎都被柔和的光晕包裹，看上去是如此纯真而快乐，以难以言喻的方式同时令我感到温暖和心碎。

克利切端来又一批蛋酒，我们边喝边挤在客厅的壁炉前畅谈，认识卢平后的第一次，我听到他谈起了未来。他说到朵拉正考虑什么时候重返傲罗司的岗位，在泰迪经历第一次月圆之夜前他们还不能完全肯定他有没有遗传狼人的体质，社里已经准备了足够的狼毒药剂，包括为婴儿专门调整过剂量的种类。如果泰迪被证明是狼人而无法去霍格沃茨上学，卢平打算在家里自己给他上课。

“这两年我在狼人的聚居地待了很长时间，我有这个想法已经有一阵子了。”卢平说，“狼人远离巫师社会不止是因为他们受到排斥，也是因为他们几乎都没有受过教育，缺少生存能力。我想也许我可以多收几个狼人学生，教他们运用魔法——当然，还是会有许多人不接受他们，但这是一个机会，不是吗？我就遇到了邓不利多和詹姆他们，还有你们。”

“这主意很棒！”罗恩叫道，“你是最好的老师！”

“你可以开办一所学校！”赫敏兴奋地说，“霍格沃茨可以有一所为特殊学生设立的分校，不是吗？等战争结束了你可以去申请，我现在就可以想出二十多条理由，说服校董事会和教育部这件事对整个巫师界有多么大的好处，这会成为让人们接纳他们的第一步……”

“这会是个很长远的目标，也需要很多钱。”卢平温和地说，“但我们可以试试看。”

之后的一周时间里，我们三个都在乐此不疲地探讨这个话题，赫敏甚至已经开始研究整件事的实现需要经过的法律程序，和其中可能遇到的麻烦。我猜等卢平宣布自己要着手做这件事时，他会遭到赫敏一整套严谨完善的方案的袭击。战后的未来仍旧渺茫，但这个新出现的可能性与泰迪的出生同样鼓舞人心。

不知怎的，丁当片下一次响起时，我就已经预料到了随之而至的不会是令人振奋的消息。


	30. Chapter 30

最先弄响丁当片的是比尔，他架着半昏迷的芙蓉，精疲力竭地跌倒在门厅的地毯上，赤胆忠心咒外围的食死徒正盲目地冲着他们消失的方向发射咒语，打得周围石屑四溅。我和罗恩弯着腰将他俩拖到安全的区域，赫敏关上大门，又给它加了几道牢固咒。

比尔只受了些轻伤，芙蓉不知道被什么咒语击中了，很可能断了肋骨。他俩都全身透湿，散发着咸腥味儿，像是刚从海里上来。他语焉不详地告诉我们贝壳小屋遭到袭击，我们便赶紧先把芙蓉抬上了楼，叫克利切拿药来。

芙蓉紧闭着眼睛，断断续续地用法语念叨着什么，比尔紧紧握住她的手，轻声安抚着她。过了好一会儿，芙蓉的神情终于舒缓下来，比尔喂她喝下药剂，和赫敏一起将她身上弄干、处理好她的其他伤势。完成这些之后我差点以为他会倒在芙蓉旁边，但比尔重又绷紧了身体，转向我们。

“这是一次有预谋的袭击。”他表情严峻地说，“我怀疑他们的目标不止贝壳小屋。”

“你是说陋……”赫敏没说下去，她惊慌地看了罗恩一眼，我们都明白她的意思。

“发生了什么，比尔？”我问。

“晚上八点左右，我和芙蓉刚吃完晚饭，他们炸开了前门。我们发现不能幻影移形，就一边和他们打斗一边撤退，跳进了海里。漂到离海岸足够远的地方之后，我们幻影移形到了这里。”比尔说，“来的人大概有六七个，都带着兜帽，我感觉他们没有下杀手，否则我们肯定已经死了。”

“你是说他们想活捉你们？”赫敏说。

“他们也这样袭击了其他人？”罗恩急切地说，“爸爸妈妈安全吗？还有弗雷德和乔治，我们是不是该警告他们？有办法知道家里的情况吗？”

“幻影移形之前我已经向陋居发过警示信号，但目前为止还没有回应。”比尔看向别处，“其他地方的情况我也不知道，如果袭击是同时……”

“你之前说周五晚上大家会到陋居聚餐，”罗恩有点发抖，“其他人都在那里，是不是？”

“金妮不在，卡罗兄妹盯上了她，所以复活节后我们就安排她‘度假’去了。她短时间内不会在陋居露面。”比尔说，“其他人……我想都在，可能还有别的社员，我不知道。”

一时间我们都没有再说话，被恐惧压得透不过气来。

“我们现在做什么？”罗恩打破了沉默，“我们不能就待在这里，什么都不做……”

“你们首先要保证自己的安全，罗恩。而且哈利是他们最首要的目标。”比尔说着，小心地拉开芙蓉的手，摇摇晃晃地起身，我这才想起他的伤还没有处理，“下楼去吧，要是陋居出事……我们很快就会收到消息了。”

我们刚在客厅的沙发坐定，金斯莱就来了。我与他对过口令把门打开，他脱下隐形斗篷，袍子上沾着泥土和草叶。

“外面的监视者全部撤走了。”他边走进来边说，另外三个人大步迎向他。

“情况怎么样？”罗恩问，“出了什么事？”

“陋居遇袭。”金斯莱说，“亚瑟、莫莉、弗雷德和乔治都被抓走了。”

罗恩一把抓住金斯莱的领子，他不可能做到除非后者没打算躲闪。

“罗恩！”赫敏惊叫。

“这怎么会发生？！”罗恩咆哮，布莱克夫人又尖叫起来。

“我带人赶到时陋居已经空了。”我拉上画像的帘子，金斯莱冷静地说，“安顿好唐克斯和小泰迪之后，莱姆斯稍后就会赶来，他当时在场。”

“你怎么会不在？”罗恩质问，“你应该保护他们的！”

“冷静点，罗恩。”比尔说，他的步子还有点瘸。

“神秘人刚才抓走了我们的父母，还有弗雷德和乔治！”

“芙蓉怎么样了，比尔？”金斯莱问。

“睡下了。我刚接上了她的肋骨，用了催长素，会没事的。”比尔说，将一只手放在罗恩肩上，“冲着同伴大喊大叫帮不到他们，罗恩。金斯莱已经尽力了。”

赫敏抓住罗恩的手腕，轻声劝阻他，最终罗恩放开了金斯莱，甩开她和比尔跌坐在沙发上，捂住了脸。

我们聚在客厅里等待着，克利切端来热茶，我们挨个拿了，罗恩将杯子推到一边，比尔也没有喝。我紧紧抓着杯子，听着赫敏与金斯莱交换已知的情况，分析食死徒这样做的理由。我已经开始猜到了。

几分钟后卢平出现在门口，金斯莱将他带了进来。他看上去完完全全是刚从一场恶战中死里逃生的样子，看清他时我和赫敏都抽了口气，罗恩眼睛瞪得大大的，好像不会呼吸了。

“怎么回事，莱姆斯？”比尔问，握紧了拳头。

“时间大概是晚上八点，他们破坏了陋居的防护咒，速度非常快。那之前他们已经在陋居周围布置了反幻影移形咒。放哨的社员发出了警告，但没能争取到多少时间。”莱姆斯低声说，“亚瑟和莫莉叫弗雷德、乔治和我护送朵拉和泰迪离开，他们留下迎击敌人，但后门也有埋伏。乔治和弗雷德先后被击倒了，我和朵拉逃到后山，带着泰迪幻影移形到了穆丽尔家，让赤胆忠心咒生效了，朵拉是保密人。”

“他们有没有……？”罗恩颤声问。

“我确定弗雷德和乔治都不是被死咒打中的。食死徒一直集中攻击他们，而且没有下杀手，我猜他们的任务是活捉……韦斯莱家的人。他们暂时不会杀死他们。”莱姆斯说，“我……我很抱歉，罗恩，比尔。”

“放哨的三名社员被杀死了。”金斯莱说。

“陋居和贝壳小屋的袭击是同时发生的。”比尔声音嘶哑地说。

“还有一件事。”金斯莱说，从口袋里掏出一个袋子，“检查现场的时候我们在不远处发现了这个，你们认识吗？”

里面是一副碎掉的眼镜，看上去它掉在泥里，还被人踩过了。

“这是……珀西的眼镜吗？”赫敏不确定地问，“但这不可能呀，他……”

罗恩求援地看向比尔，后者注视了那堆碎片一会儿，捡出一根眼镜腿。

“弗雷德和乔治六岁的时候恶作剧弄坏了珀西的眼镜，他们央求我阻止珀西把这事儿告诉妈妈，最后我答应让珀西从我新买的那套羽毛笔里挑一支，然后我们一块把眼镜粘了起来。”他说，向我们展示那上面一处弯曲的地方，“我们的手艺很糟糕……毫无疑问，这副眼镜是珀西的。他都没重新买一副。”

“可他怎么会……？”罗恩卡住了。

“阿不福思联系了我们，说珀西告诉他魔法部要袭击陋居。”金斯莱说，“珀西和他取得联系有一段时间了，他很小心，因为魔法部最近在排查部里凤凰社的内应。他今晚加班，注意到傲罗司正在部署大规模行动，就去二层查探了一番……我猜他在通知阿不福思之后立刻去了现场，试图阻止他们。”

“那个傻瓜。”比尔说。

又过了大约半小时，海丝佳·琼斯带着金妮出现了，这次赫敏干脆给丁当片施了个冻结咒。海丝佳与卢平和金斯莱一样告诉我们外面的监视者离开了，她与金斯莱简短地交流了几句，又马上离开了格里莫广场。我们不得不又将事情经过对金妮复述了一遍，讲到一半时，比尔起身快步离开了，说要上楼察看芙蓉的情况。

“可是怎么会呢？”金妮脸色苍白，神色惊恐，“他们怎么会知道罗恩和哈利在一起行动？”

“谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德，很可能卢娜被抓走之后他就在帮食死徒做事了。”赫敏说，“我和罗恩十月的时候一起去拜访过他，没有用假身份，当时我们和哈利分开了，他只看到我们两个。但在古灵阁的时候，他们看到我和哈利在一起了……我早该想到这个的，我真是太蠢了！”

“如果他们那时候就知道了，为什么过了一个月才动手？”金妮问，“为什么他们会允许我离开学校？”

“他们在等待时机，那时你有麦格他们的掩护。”金斯莱说，“古灵阁的事之后社里加强了陋居和贝壳小屋周围的警备，但他们一直没有表现出进一步行动的迹象。四月中旬我们又有一批社员被捕了，社里人手更加紧缺，亚瑟和莫莉就提出将警备恢复到之前的水平。”

“比尔和芙蓉住进贝壳小屋之后就很少回家了，但双胞胎每周五是肯定会回家吃晚饭的。”卢平说，“朵拉和我的在场是个意外，莫莉邀请了我们，想为泰迪办个聚会。”

“他们得非常了解陋居的情况才行。”赫敏说。

“这并不难。”金斯莱说，“因为和哈利的联系，你们失踪后，陋居就一直处在魔法部的严密监视之下。他们肯定也借此查探了凤凰社的岗哨的位置。”

“为什么食死徒要抓走爸爸妈妈他们，而不是……”金妮吞咽了一下，“他们想做什么？”

“我们很快就会知道答案的。”我说。


	31. Chapter 31

熄灯器自动开始播放另一个频道的歌曲时，罗恩狠狠地关掉了它。

“他们用了‘波特瞭望站’的频道。”比尔咬着牙，“刚才的广播是放给所有凤凰社的支持者听的。”

罗恩紧攥熄灯器的样子就好像要把它捏碎，“两个小时……如果两个小时内我们不交出哈利，他们就……”

“即使我们这么做了，神秘人也不会放过爸爸妈妈他们。”金妮低声说。

“我们必须得试试。”赫敏说，“我可以喝下复方汤剂变成哈利，他们不会看出……”

“想都别想！”我和罗恩异口同声地说。

“我们不会交出哈利。”卢平说，“会有其他办法的。”

“可我们没有那么多时间！”罗恩说，“你没听到吗，两小时后他们就会杀了我爸爸！”

场面又开始失控，接下来发生的事情顺理成章：我冲上楼，反锁了房门。赫敏叫了我几声，除此之外没有其他动静了，韦斯莱一家的安危占据了他们全部的注意力。我在这里很安全，他们由着我自己冷静一下。

我离开房间时两小时的时限已经快到了，但没什么好担心的。卢平和比尔把芙蓉带去了唐克斯那，金斯莱留下防止剩下的人做出什么傻事来，同时忙于联络各地的社员。这再理想不过了。

我没与任何人对视，说了一声要给他们准备饮料便穿过客厅径直进了厨房，赫敏跟了过来。我不会知道她原本打算说什么了，她对克利切说话时我打昏了她，扶住她的身体，念了个闭耳塞听咒，然后命令克利切到霍格沃茨去。小精灵消失后我将昏迷花糖的粉末掺进南瓜汁里，端进客厅。没人有心情喝这个，等金斯莱开始施另一个守护神咒，我把杯子硬塞到罗恩和金妮手里，金妮心烦意乱地灌了一大口，立刻瘫倒在沙发上。罗恩下意识地扑向她，被我用昏迷咒命中了。

与此同时，金斯莱的魔杖指向了我，他的守护神消散在空气中。

“你最好解释——”

“看我的记忆，金斯莱。”我闭上眼睛，“请。”

过了几秒钟，一股力量进入了我的意识，它很强大，但比我经历的任何一次都温和，如果我想的话它会让我将它推出去。我尽可能快地将它引向需要展示的东西，时间紧迫，有很多金斯莱需要知道的事：邓不利多的指令、斯内普的身份……以及我的。有几次他思维深处的震动传到了我的脑子里，我退开了一点，不去细究其中含义。

最后我给他看了我在房间里做的事。

 

伏地魔嘶嘶的声线从我脑海中滑落，懒散而冰凉，就像他脚边缓缓屈伸身体的纳吉尼。

你的朋友知道他们的救世之星正在出卖他们吗？你是格里莫广场12号的保密人之一，而你刚才向黑魔王本人泄密了。

把这看成是交易的一部分吧，里德尔。你已经知道凤凰社有哪些人、做了什么准备，我要你一个人来见我，不带任何一个手下。我将任你处置，你的食死徒们则会有一个攻破凤凰社总部的机会。

不带纳吉尼，你是说。他在我脑中冷笑，你许诺了一间空屋子，不仅想救出韦斯莱的败类们，还想把我从纳吉尼身边引开，不觉得你想得太容易了吗？

我许诺的是一个简单地解决这件事的机会。我孤身前来，你也同样，那么你可以轻易杀死我。

我们都知道只要那些败类在我手上，你就会自己走到我面前来，乞求我饶过他们。既然如此，黑魔王为什么要把这件事弄复杂？

他在微笑，因为我的恐惧在他头脑中无所遁形。他只能看到我向他敞开的部分，他等待着我的崩溃，如此他便可以看到我真正想要隐瞒的东西。我寻觅着能够取代恐惧和不确定的情感，这并不难。

说到把事情弄复杂，你忘了每次你将其他人牵扯到我们之间时发生了什么吗？我可以帮你回想起那些画面——你附身在奇洛身上的时候？你想在所有食死徒面前杀死我的时候？你用西里斯设下陷阱的时候？或许你还想看看你的日记本试图控制金妮结果被我毁掉的时候。每一次我都击败了你，伏地魔。如果你这次还这么做，你凭什么断定结果会不同呢？

 

我睁开眼，却感觉像重新坠入一片冰冷而空旷的空间。金斯莱站在我面前，魔杖还指着我，神情令我一时词穷。

“所以……就是这样。”我说，“我必须去。同时你们得赶紧离开这里。为了隐瞒那些更重要的信息，我不得不向他透露了我知道的关于格里莫广场的所有情况……被捕的人都被关在马尔福庄园，救出他们。”

“你在要求我放任一个孩子死去。”金斯莱说，嗓音紧缩，“我之所以加入凤凰社，就是为了阻止这样的事。”

“我已经不是个孩子了……我也从来不是你们所保护的那类孩子，我没有那样的机会。”我说，“你知道如果还有其他办法，邓不利多不会让我这么做。”

“他没有权利要求任何人这么做。”

“他没有‘要求’我，有人给过我选择，你知道的。”我说，看向旁边昏迷的罗恩和金妮，“他们对我来说就像家人，换成是你，难道不会做出同样的选择吗？”

“换成是我，我会让克利切帮忙，保证金斯莱·沙克尔现在也会躺在客厅里。”金斯莱缓和了语气，一寸寸放低魔杖，却隐约显露出出击的姿态。

“别这么做。”我说，绷紧了身体，“你打算打昏我，然后实行赫敏的那个提议。但你知道必须得是我。”

“不。如果你自然死亡，你体内的灵魂碎片也会随之消失。”金斯莱说，紧盯着我，就像捕猎者在搜寻猎物松懈的时刻，“你不必在今晚死去。”

“那么我就要在余生的每一天听着神秘人的低语，伤疤不停地作痛，一遍又一遍地重复所有那些我没能做到的事，提醒我终有一天某人将再度利用我把他带回这世上。”我说，直视他的眼睛。“在这件事上我们不能冒任何一点风险。我知道这值得，金斯莱，我在很早以前就准备好了。”

我们对视了很长时间——或者只是我感觉是这样，我几乎要尖叫、流泪和啜泣，但金斯莱先移开了视线，他的肩膀垮了下来，显露的痛苦击中了我，使我无法做出上述任何一种反应。他给了自己几秒钟，再开口时又是公事了。

“你怎么能确定神秘人会遵守约定？”他问。

“这不重要。”我说，“首要的是把罗恩的家人和其他被捕的人救出来，杀死纳吉尼的事可以往后放，他带食死徒同行反而对你们有利。我们已经把菲尼亚斯·布莱克的画像放回原位了，通过他联系斯内普，让他准备好转移学生，杀死我之后神秘人一定会去霍格沃茨。他也可以告诉你们袭击马尔福庄园所需的其他情报。”

一片火红的凤凰羽毛自空中飘落，金斯莱伸出手，它在他的掌心化为一小团火焰。

“是莱姆斯，他和比尔已经确定了集结地点的安全，参与行动的队伍正在往那里集结。”金斯莱说。

“到那之前别弄醒罗恩和赫敏，你可能得多跑几趟，把他们都搬过去。”我说，“他俩是不会愿意在我不在的情况下撤离的。”

“他们永远不会原谅我。”金斯莱说，就像在发誓如果他活下来了将一生背负这件事，我希望他不会。

“我们都有自己的工作，不是吗？”我努力笑了笑，继续说下去，“我在我房间的抽屉里留了些东西……拜托了，金斯莱。为了所有这一切。救出他们。”

离开格里莫广场时我没有回头，心底的某个角落叫嚣着想要金斯莱从身后偷袭我，将我打晕，安置到安全的地方。这没有发生，夜色中的格里莫广场寂静而空旷，失去了监视者的觊觎，向我敞开。

我在门前的台阶上旋转，又在潮湿的草丛中显形。这里与我上次到达时大不相同，皑皑白雪消失无踪，池塘上的冰盖早已化尽，野草和灌木蓬勃生长。

我掏出复活石，将它在指间转了半圈，又紧紧攥在掌心里，朝前走了几步，挥动上臂，松开手。石头划出的弧线在夜色中隐没不见，池面发出一声轻响，带出几圈涟漪，数秒间便恢复平静。

我看向身侧树丛间的阴影，银色牝鹿并未从中漫步而出，于是我最后一次深深地吸入充满泥土和腐叶味道的空气，再次投入窒息的黑暗之中。

我很清楚黑暗尽头等待着我的是什么，我还没有准备好，也永远不会。但是时候了。


	32. 迪安·托马斯的心理咨询记录（上）

说实话，我一开始只是因为受不了我妈妈的念叨才来的，根本不相信这能帮到我，但既然她觉得这对我有好处……我不想再伤害她。这几周我常听说有人去圣芒戈要拿走自己的某些记忆，像是关于死去的亲人的，或者遭受折磨的，因为太痛苦了。如果申请通过，医生事后会把记忆装在小瓶子里还给他们，有的人会留着它，过一段时间再一点点放回去；有的人会直接把它扔掉。某种程度上我能理解他们，但是，我不知道，我觉得遗忘不是个好主意，所以我来了这里。如果魔法部知道这件事会说我违反保密法然后把我关起来，再洗掉你的记忆，他们不知道也不在乎咨询师的保密规则，但我真的觉得他们应该在圣芒戈也弄一些心理咨询室，既然这对我起作用了，我们中又有那么多人需要它。

上次我说到凤凰社把我们从马尔福庄园的地下室里救出来，呃，对，我准备好继续了，我确定。

我到现在也不确定当时我们被带到了哪里，有一阵子那里很乱，我又吓得要命。带我幻影移形的人确认我没受伤，马上去给别人帮忙了，我连他的名字都没有问到。很多人都受了伤，还有的人被带回来之后不久就死了。我之后也去了，我没有魔杖，但是我9岁的时候参加过童军，包扎的时候多少能帮上点忙。其他被救的人也在帮忙，除了之前食死徒对我们做的那些，我们几乎都毫发无损，真是讽刺。我还看到了金妮，你知道，我前女友，她尖叫着和她的家人拥抱，我猜是因为她还不到年龄，他们不让她参加行动。我已经快一年没有见到她了，我当时真想吻她，但是还有人在我身边流血。

等场面好不容易平静下来，金斯莱·沙克尔走到房间中央，然后他就直接这么宣布了：“哈丽雅特·波特很可能已经死了。”我当时只觉得不可思议，我是说——怎么可能呢？不止是因为所有人都说她是救世之星之类的，我知道她有多棒，我亲眼见过，她是那个教我怎么战斗的人，还教了整个邓不利多军，她鼓舞了我们，如果连哈利都会死……金斯莱说哈利是为了引开神秘——伏地魔把自己交了出去，大部分人都同我一样还没反应过来，有些人，像是弗雷德和乔治，他们冲着金斯莱大喊大叫，质问他他们怎么能让她这么做，打断了他的话。但是有些人好像早就知道了，罗恩和赫敏拉着双胞胎，有个长头发的男人和罗恩的父母抱在一起，金妮在跟卢娜说话，卢平教授也在和几个人解释……这些不惊讶的人看起来都非常悲伤，然后我想，哦，这是真的了。

我们还没缓过来，金斯莱又告诉我们没时间休息和悲伤了，因为我们接下来还要打一仗，地点就在霍格沃茨。他说重伤员稍后要被转移到穆丽尔·韦斯莱那儿，需要留下一些人负责这件事，以及在如果凤凰社失败的情况下接应，让愿意的人举手。我知道这也是在给不想参战的人退出的机会。当时有两三个人举手了，说实话，我犹豫了——我才刚捡回一条命，浑身都在疼，连魔杖都没有。但是我也很愤怒，我已经丢下泰德和德克逃走过一次了，我的朋友们都在霍格沃茨，如果再丢下他们，那我就是个彻头彻尾的懦夫了，根本不配做格兰芬多。而且说实话，我当时还是不相信哈利死了，还觉得她说不定会再打败伏地魔一次，把这一切都结束掉呢。

金斯莱又指定了卢平留下来做领队，卢平一开始不同意，但是金斯莱小声跟他说了几句话，他就点了头，退到旁边。接着金斯莱又特意说明未成年人不能参战，要不是卢娜还靠在她肩上，我觉得金妮会扑上去把他撕了，最后她父亲说如果她不服从命令就把她打昏，她才安静下来。金斯莱给要去的人分了队，弄了几个门钥匙，告诉大家五分钟后出发，在霍格沃茨听麦格指挥，他有其他任务。如果是别人这么说，我肯定会怀疑他要临阵脱逃，但是金斯莱给人的感觉就是他绝对不会这么做。我在海丝佳·琼斯那一队，负责把守城堡正前方的场地，她分了我一根魔杖，说是从食死徒那抢的，不怎么顺手，但总比没有强。

把手放到门钥匙上的时候，我脑子里全都是我们到了霍格沃茨的时候会看到多么恐怖的场景，食死徒会不会已经占领了城堡，等着我们自投罗网。但是我们到礼堂的时候情况比想象中好得多，敌人还没来，学生撤离得差不多了，麦格教授正在从学院桌边赶走不到年龄的学生——格兰芬多留下的人是最多的，当然。还有些邓不利多军的老成员正陆陆续续地走进礼堂，弗雷德和乔治用D.A.的联络金币通知了所有人，我都不知道还有这么多人在用它。被西莫抱住之前我都没认出他来，他是我最好的朋友，这一年在校内被整得惨极了，纳威也是。纳威和斯普劳特教授带人弄来了一大堆花盆，里面是要用来对付食死徒的植物，他叫我们待会打起来之后千万不要靠近他们。金斯莱在我们到礼堂之后就不见了，等年龄不够的学生都走了，麦格撤掉学院桌，和其他院长很快地把校内的人分进了各个队伍里，大家各自就位。接着她大喊了一声“石礅出动”，那真是太酷了，走廊里所有的盔甲和雕像都跳了下来，整个城堡都是轰隆隆的声音，震得墙壁都在抖，就像城堡活了一样。

五楼的十几个巨怪塑像跳到了场地上，举着大棒，把守场地的人就埋伏在它们后面。我们没有等多长时间，我们这些在操场上的人是最先看到的，我现在闭上眼还能看到那个场景：一队人从禁林里走出来，有的还特地点亮了魔杖，他们在防护咒范围外停住了，神秘人在正中间，一条大蛇盘在他脚边，哈利——哈利就飘在他前面，两臂张开，头垂着，被几道银光照着，像个木偶一样，一上一下，一上一下……神——伏地魔把她升到半空中，用整个城堡都能听清的声音宣布哈利已经死了，反抗已经没有意义了，叫我们赶快投降，不要做无谓的牺牲。我——我盯着哈利，脑子里一片空白，差点就要像他说的那样丢下魔杖，但是这时候城堡里有什么地方爆炸了，是在二楼或者三楼，他们肯定分了好几路进攻。我回头去看的时候海丝佳下了命令，凤凰社的人就发射了第一波咒语，我晚了几秒，她看了我一眼，我告诉她我没事，然后事情就这样了，没有退路了。

第三次进攻的时候，食死徒打碎了防护咒，我们在场地打了起来。那……真的是混战，我之前在邓不利多军做过决斗练习，逃亡的时候也和搜捕队战斗过，但没有一次是像那样，巫师们两三个一组决斗，还有塑像在抡着棒子砸人，还有到处乱踩的巨人——二十英尺高的怪物，嗷嗷大叫，凶狠残暴，他们是来帮神秘人的。海丝佳叫我们把巨人引开再击昏，以免他们压塌城堡，但是根本没可能打昏他们，咒语打到他们皮肤上就弹开了，我还看到海格和另一个巨人在一起打一个更高的巨人。到处都是闪光和爆炸，大部分时候我都不知道自己在干什么，就是不停地朝看起来像食死徒的人发射咒语，连自己念咒的声音都听不见。中间有过一个很短的间隙，双方撤到场地两边，海丝佳和伏地魔指挥下属拖走自己的伤员，排兵布阵，然后食死徒又攻了上来。不知道什么时候我突然到了离伏地魔不远的地方，四个凤凰社的人在同时和他决斗，我看到有个人被他打倒了，想补上，但是被另一个人撞开了。他满脸是血，一边朝伏地魔发射咒语，一边大叫“把本吉带到后面去，菜鸟！”。我觉得他是在说刚才被打倒的那个，但他看上去已经死了，我就拖了另一个还在呻吟的，他的腿动不了了，死沉死沉的。我没力气把他弄进礼堂了，再说礼堂里也有人在决斗，我就把他拖到了一个倒下的塑像后边，接着我就感觉像被人用铁锤砸中后背，就什么都不知道了。

醒来的时候我感觉全身的骨头好像都断了一遍，左肩尤其疼得厉害，缠着绷带，感觉很僵硬，肯定是骨头刚接上。我在礼堂附近的一个房间里，周围还有几个伤员。庞弗雷夫人和她的两个助手正在给大家治疗，其他人伤得都比我重多了，被我拖到塑像后面的那个人就在我旁边，他叫弗兰克·格雷，弗兰克给我弄了杯水，告诉我在我昏过去的时候食死徒又发动了两次攻击，现在他们全都撤到了场地上，把凤凰社围在了城堡里，伏地魔才刚喊完他的劝降宣言。情况不太好，凤凰社这边死了29个人，比食死徒要多，还有很多人受了伤，但据说有后续的增援到了霍格莫得，弗立维教授正在联系他们。食死徒的下次进攻很可能就是决定胜负的一次了，所以还能行动的人都在礼堂做准备，伤员也马上要撤到有求必应屋去。弗兰克可能以后都不能正常使用他的腿了，但他说眼下担心不着这个，等活下来了有得是时间沮丧。我告诉他我也打算去礼堂，弗兰克笑了并且祝我好运。

一路上我都在想会有哪些人死了，谢天谢地我一进礼堂就看到了西莫，他和一群邓不利多军的成员聚在一起。大部分我认识的人都在，但是弗雷德和科林死了，海格失踪了，科林还没有到年龄，他肯定是偷偷溜回来的。我下意识地找金妮在不在礼堂里，我觉得她也会做这样的事。其他的韦斯莱们和赫敏在不远处，她不在他们之中。他们站成一圈交谈，一定是在为弗雷德哀悼，但我当时还是觉得羡慕，他们可以和家人一起，但是我说不定再也见不到我妈妈了。礼堂里的大部分人都在休息、吃东西和喝水，还有些人在加固防护咒。我认出了几个和我一起把守操场的人，一半都不到，我没看到海丝佳，现在还没有出现的人很可能是死了。他们说战死的人在走廊尽头的另一个房间里，哈利也在，我不敢去看。


	33. Chapter 33

学生们大部分都留守在礼堂里，凤凰社的人把守各个入口和门厅。伏地魔凌晨四点的时候发动了攻击，最先出现的是巨人，他们举着整棵的松树和巨大的石块，又砸又踩，地动山摇。麦格教授叫我们全部待在礼堂两侧，然后她和弗立维教授念了几句咒语，两侧的门打开了，一队装备着盔甲的雕塑咣当当地冲了出去，和巨人打在一起。跟在巨人后面的是一大群巨蜘蛛，它们绕过巨人和塑像，爬上礼堂的门窗，喷出的毒液在门窗上发出嘶嘶声。门口的人一起念咒，变出了一堵火墙，我们其他人也用烈焰熊熊咒帮忙，把巨蜘蛛挡在外面，然后麦格指挥着一大堆桌子冲了出去，它们把巨蜘蛛们踩了下去，但是食死徒们还在从周围向礼堂发射咒语，外围的防护咒很快就被打破了，凤凰社的人阻拦了他们一阵子，但逐渐被逼得撤了回来，礼堂里的人分别去支援他们。我们的人慢慢从礼堂后退到了城堡内部，又被打散了，我周围全都是食死徒，我用了一个铁甲咒，逃进旁边的一条走廊里，正好看到一个食死徒击倒汉娜，把魔杖对准了我。我还以为自己要死了，但是一支箭从窗户的破口射进来，穿过他的胸口把他钉在了墙上，他发出惨叫，在被另外两支箭射中后不动了。走廊上的其他食死徒也受到了攻击。

情况好像就是从那一刻开始转变的，我听到马蹄声和拉弓声，从那个破口看到马人们从禁林冲出来，射击还在场地上的和暴露在窗口的食死徒。海格在他们之中，用拳头狠揍一个巨人的肚子。远处学校界墙那儿传来了骚动，好像有千百个人浩浩荡荡地翻过围墙，高声呐喊着冲向城堡。还有夜骐，我之前只在课本图片上看到过，它们像黑色的长了翅膀和爪子的马，从禁林里飞出来，去抓巨人们的眼睛。我还以为之前在操场上那一仗打得已经够激烈了，但是和现在相比根本不算什么，这些……生物加入之后战斗变得像是电影，不同的是我就在场景里。我打倒了一个食死徒，又和乔治还有李·乔丹一起放倒了另一个，折返向礼堂的方向，看到更多的人正在决斗，几个家养小精灵在他们中间用刀子刺食死徒的小腿和脚，或者用手指发射咒语把他们打倒在地上，幽灵在墙壁之间穿来穿去。

还能动的人都加入进来，情况逐渐变成了我们将食死徒再次逼回礼堂，这里的战斗更激烈，我和李·乔丹去帮西莫，乔治去帮他的一个哥哥。剩下的食死徒都在被围攻，贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇——或者说我们以为是莱斯特兰奇的人——大叫“见到你总是令人高兴·米勒娃”，和麦格教授决斗。伏地魔在礼堂正中间，不停地往周围发射咒语，斯拉格霍恩、弗立维和一个我不认识的人在对付他。不知道过了多久，敌人只剩下了伏地魔和莱斯特兰奇，莱斯特兰奇看上去和之前一样疯，不停地嘲笑麦格教授，炫耀自己杀死了她多少学生，我和其他几个人想去帮忙，都被麦格赶了回来。她们决斗的时候，莱斯特兰奇慢慢后退着朝伏地魔靠近。那边十几个凤凰社成员围住了他，他们合力变出金色的绳子，它一圈一圈地环绕在伏地魔周围，限制了他的动作，伏地魔在绳圈中间还在发射咒语，一有人被打倒，后面的人就立刻补上。绳圈慢慢缩小，但是到离伏地魔三英尺左右的地方就再也动不了了。正在僵持的时候，莱斯特兰奇被一个她本来应该能避开的咒语击中了，她用手臂挡了一下，飞向伏地魔的方向，连滚带爬地扑到他脚边。我看到麦格悄悄阻止了想对她施咒的人，还没有明白是怎么回事，莱斯特兰奇就伸出一只血淋淋的手，抓住了伏地魔的脚踝。

血从地板里面渗出来，组成了一个复杂的图案，光看着它我就毛骨悚然。麦格大叫着要其他人退后，伏地魔连连朝莱斯特兰奇发射了好几个咒语，想把她甩开，但她从抓住他时起就趴在那里没有动过。绳圈收紧了，那些血红的图案爬到了伏地魔身上，他大叫着“不”，想踢开莱斯特兰奇的手，但它就像长在了那儿。那些图案蔓延到了他的脸上——如果那也能叫脸的话，它看起来上去就像苍白扁平的蛇头。

火从他被抓住的地方燃烧起来，把他完全裹住，又变成了越来越粗的火柱。它是银色的，舞动的方式非常美丽和诡异，就好像那其中有生命，但是靠近它的感觉就像靠近一大群摄魂怪。麦格还在喝令我们后退，但不用她说其他人都在拼命逃开，拖着跑不快的，斯普劳特和弗立维用咒语带上了几个被打昏的食死徒。伏地魔在火里惨叫，我不知道人还能发出那样的声音。我们跑到礼堂外面，看到火柱穿过穹顶，直直插进云里，过了十多分钟才消散。有人问麦格教授这是什么，她没有回答，一直盯着它直到熄灭，然后叫其他人继续留在场地上，自己和弗立维教授和另外两个人举着魔杖进去查看情况。

他们进去后不久，城堡的另一侧突然爆炸了，我和一部分人跑过去，看到火焰从几扇窗户里冒出来，还在不断变化成龙、巨蛇和各种各样怪物的形状，咆哮着，口中冒出黑烟。金斯莱肯定是从其中一扇窗子里跌出来的，他看上去狼狈极了，边弓着身子后退，边朝那些火焰念咒，有几个人跑上去一起念咒，那些火焰组成的怪物才慢慢缩回去，半面墙都被熏得漆黑。我们聚到金斯莱身边，赫敏说“那是厉火，里面是……？”，金斯莱说“是纳吉尼，神秘人见势不妙把它调开了，我跟上了它，把它困在那间教室里。但我们还得确认它死了”。

我们就一起用清水如泉咒给墙壁降温，又从窗户翻进去找蛇的尸体。纳吉尼就是伏地魔那条大蛇，看来金斯莱之前消失那么长时间就是为了干掉它，我不知道这件事为什么那么重要，从废墟里找出烧焦的蛇头之后我问了金斯莱，他说纳吉尼是神秘人重要的象征，但我觉得这不是全部的理由。我们带着那个蛇头回到场地上时太阳已经升起来了，礼堂的方向欢声雷动，大家都朝那边跑过去，想知道有什么好消息。但是我看到赫敏和金斯莱并没有加快脚步，觉得他们会知道更多，和罗恩一起留了下来。他们好像并不想让我听到接下来要说的话。

“是‘伏尔坎的复仇’，一种古老的黑魔法。”赫敏低声说，“我在书里看到过，献祭自己的血肉来召唤火焰。魔法阵要用自己的鲜血在自己身上反复画十三遍才能完成，需要很长时间准备，但发动它只需一瞬间。只要被鲜血沾染，仇敌就不再有任何生还的机会，只能被吞噬殆尽，施咒者自己也是。”

“所以神秘人死了？”我问，赫敏点点头，我一下子有点昏了头，但她和金斯莱似乎都一点也不为此高兴。

“可是贝拉特里克斯为什么要这么做？”罗恩问，这也是我想问的。

“因为那不是贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。”金斯莱说，“是西弗勒斯·斯内普。”

这段对话信息量实在太大、太难以置信了，我又太累，那边的人群开始狂欢，有人在叫我的名字，我就加入了他们。我们互相拥抱、击掌、把一些人抛到空中，我也被抛了两三回。等我们回到礼堂，麦格教授把学院桌放了回来，但避开了中间的大坑，火焰在地上留下了一个奇形怪状的深洞，对应着天顶上相同形状的洞，听说他们没有发现伏地魔或者斯内普的尸体。大家都没管什么学院，学生、家长、霍格莫得的店主和马人全都乱糟糟地挤坐在一起，小精灵很快就送来了吃的和饮料。一些凤凰社成员还在做清理现场的工作，有的人迅速吃了点东西就加入他们，其中就有罗恩和赫敏。我对把活儿都留给他们有点抱歉，但我当时只想大吃一顿，和朋友们好好聊聊，再睡上一整个星期。

接下来我陆续听到了许多好消息，像是中了夺魂咒的人逐渐恢复了正常、逃走的食死徒们陆续被抓、阿兹卡班的无辜囚犯得到了释放、金斯莱被任命为魔法部临时部长。他们在三楼的一副挂毯后面发现了真正的贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇，她被打昏并且下了药，还没有醒，他们直接把她绑了。那附近有一个密道，我听到的第一声爆炸就是从那里发生的，那里也是莱斯特兰奇率人进攻的地方。但听在场的李·乔丹说，那个造成爆炸的咒语并不是某个食死徒或者把守在那儿的凤凰社成员发出来的，它提前暴露了食死徒们的位置，而贝拉特里克斯一离开洞口，就遭到了几副铠甲的穷追猛打。她被和其他食死徒分开了，退进了一间教室，但她没过多久就摆脱了它们，从背后打中了一名凤凰社成员，指挥其他人作战，大家都在战斗，这件怪事就没人关注了。斯内普肯定是料到了伏地魔会怎样调遣人手，提前埋伏在附近，在那个时候就已经用自己把她掉包了，接着要么是喝了复方汤剂，要么是用咒语易容成了她的样子，回到伏地魔身边。我们都觉得他是我们这边的这件事难以置信，但麦格教授显然是在帮助他完成这个计划，这年在学校里的人也开始回忆起一些细节，说他其实在努力从卡罗兄妹手里保护他们，所以我们最后还是接受了。斯莱特林也可以有几个英雄，不是吗？

最开始的热情过去后，人们渐渐离开餐桌，又有新的人加入进来。我回到寝室，借了西莫的羽毛笔和羊皮纸给我母亲写信，告诉她几个月来的情况。

这就是1998年5月2日午夜至黎明间发生在霍格沃茨的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为太长分了两章，哈利死了不用问了。卢平和唐克斯活下来了，他们没有参与最后一战。唐克斯是出于私心，我认为生完孩子不到一个月的新产妇无论如何不应该上战场；卢平则一部分是情节需要，既然金斯莱知道了魂器的事，他肯定会让一个知情人留守的，以防他、罗恩和赫敏都战死了没人对付魂器（毕竟说服罗恩和赫敏留下完全不可能）。  
> 有的事情迪安视角可能解释不太清楚，再说明一下。撇去那个扯淡的原创黑魔法不谈，斯内普早在把真相告诉哈利的时候就已经决定要和老伏同归于尽了，哈利当时看到的一段他在用血往手臂上画画的记忆就是他在准备，这个魔法文中也有过好几次提示。如果哈利跑了，老邓肯定也会找其他人砸魂器，他再干掉老伏，那么等哈利自然死亡，最后一片灵魂碎片就会随之消失。他并不是脑子一热做出这个决定的。  
> 老伏肯定能猜到凤凰社在马家庄来去自如是因为斯内普把布防情况卖了个底儿掉，他不可能直接回老伏身边，所以收到金斯莱的消息之后，他迅速跟麦格制定计划，伪造了他逃跑的现场，并且定下了暗号（也就是那句“见到你总是令人高兴，米勒娃”）。适合让一队人攻进城堡的暗道就那么几条，他只需要猜到哪里会来人，带队的肯定是老伏亲信，任何一个都能给他接近目标的机会。贝拉也是倒了这个霉，醒过来大概真要气疯掉。等大局差不多定了，他就跟麦格亮明身份，借麦格的掩护抓住了把血弄到老伏身上的机会。接下来的事大家都知道了。  
> 打着心理咨询的名号只是为了方便叙述，任何技术上的错误都是我的锅。唉码这段真是累死我了。


	34. 十九年后

嗨，哈利。没错，我请了一天假，这有没有吓到你？斯科尔斯比司长回复得很快，她让我代她向你问好，这差不多这些年来是她对我说过最私人的话——所以字条在我读完后几分钟就自毁了。看样子她打定主意要贯彻她那套“无私交、无闲聊、无‘莉亚’”的作风直到退休，老天，如果是在学校那会儿，我自己都不会相信这世上有比我还工作狂的人。我是说，我们——整个凤凰社——共享着某些东西，我们曾经把性命交到彼此手里，她怎么能在那之后这么快地脱离出来，用完全公正和陌生的方式对待所有人？嗯，也许这就是为什么她能作为一个间谍活到最后吧，我不知道。

但我能理解她的顾虑：这几年部里反对“结党营私”的声音越来越多了，报纸也在大肆宣传“赋予曾经的英雄过多特权”对现行体制的危害，甚至有人说凤凰社正在操纵魔法部，与食死徒从前做的没多少不同。哈，就好像凤凰社是赢了一场竞选，而不是从伏地魔手里保住了他们——甚至他们父母——的小命一样。斯科尔斯比司长的任期还有三年，我很可能是她的继任者，但盯着这个位置的人不止我一个。与现任司长同为凤凰社成员的关系是麦迪逊攻击我时最喜欢的武器，如果抓到我们私下有交往的把柄，他肯定会大做文章，他耍手腕的伎俩连金斯莱都要忌惮几分，那个卑鄙小人。不过看样子斯科尔斯比司长并没有在魔法部进一步发展的意思，我想等她退休，我也许就可以请莉亚吃个便饭了。前不久有人埋伏在她上班途中想袭击她，她直接制服了那两个家伙、给傲罗司发了个消息就赶去开会了，连衣服都不用换。当初我们可是害得她连着被打昏了两回呢，我欠她这顿。

除了三年前罗恩差点被杀那次，这些年我从来没有因为私人原因缺席过工作，这个先例可是为你开的。我刚从国王十字火车站回来，罗丝已经在去霍格沃茨的路上了，接下来她会分院、在城堡里学习、几年后毕业，她说她将来想要做个记者，这个目标定得比我早多了，我十一岁时对学习和校规之外的东西几乎完全没有概念。时间过得真快，不是吗？我看着她走上火车，就像我二十多年前那样……那一刻我脑子里只想着，你应该在这儿。你本该是罗丝的教母，她本该同你的孩子成为最好的朋友、和他们一起上学，本该是你的孩子拿着隐形衣而罗丝想违反校规时只能请求借它用用。她收集了很多张你的巧克力蛙画片，尽管我告诉她那上面的东西连你的万分之一也描述不出来。没有任何赞美你的事迹的文字会告诉读者哈利·波特每天都要我叫上三遍才能起床、从来不会提前收拾东西、喜欢吃烤焦的吐司配橘子酱和牛奶，人们一直在纪念你，也一直在遗忘你。现在你离开的时间已经比你曾经生活的时间还长了，有时我也会发现自己正逐渐忘掉许多东西，我很害怕有一天我会发现所有人对你的印象都只剩下了“救世之星”，连我和罗恩都不能再想起你究竟是什么样子。

今年也是泰迪成为校长后，“哈丽雅特·波特学校”的第一个学年，他刚毕业，莱姆斯就离开了代理校长的位置，将这个头衔给了他。我觉得他对你将所有财产留给了泰迪这件事有点太执着了。好在泰迪很乐意，他只是有些紧张，在许多事情上也还需要莱姆斯和唐克斯的指导，但我想他能干好的。现在波特学院有47个学生了，其中34个有非人类血统，年纪最大的56岁。照顾他们的任务一定很繁重，不知道多比和克利切会不会忙不过来。莱姆斯说在他有生之年波特学校都不会限制最高入学年龄，以便能向更多特殊群体成员提供受教育的机会。上周在陋居聚餐时，他告诉我有个拉文克劳的三年级学生这个暑假一直在给他写信，想转学到波特学校。他是个纯血统，父亲当过食死徒，战后还坐了几年牢，他受够了被人叫做杀人犯的儿子。莱姆斯说服了他继续留在霍格沃茨学习，但这不是他收到的第一个此类请求了。麦格和几个院长战后一直致力于学生间的关系，但看来有些伤口还需要很长时间才能痊愈。

维持这所学校不是件容易的事，各种各样的威胁和袭击从来没停止过，金斯莱帮我们顶住了大部分压力，明年他退休后一些事情会更难办。上一学年结束后魔法史和魔药学的老师又辞职了，发出的招聘启事只收到了一份申请。现在莱姆斯得教三门课，我有点担心他会吃不消，毕竟他已经不那么年轻了。罗恩正在犹豫，那次受伤后他的身体状态一直没有完全恢复，打算干完今年就离开傲罗司，现在他正在考虑去波特学校任教还是帮乔治经营韦斯莱魔法把戏商店。我觉得他选择前者的可能性更大，因为看起来乔治不那么需要他的帮助，弗雷德和罗克茜出生后他变得越来越快乐了。或许我退休之后也会到波特学院去教个魔法史之类的，然后我就会成为最不受欢迎的老师，讨人喜欢的工作从来不适合我，从五年级做级长时就是这样，罗恩在学生中的威信比我高得多。眼下我还不确定我会在魔法部发展到哪一步，罗恩总说我会变成魔法部长，我不知道这是不是我想要的，但短时间内我还不打算退出。值得庆幸的是我们暂时不用担心资金问题，已经有一半的霍格沃茨董事会成员同意以个人名义为波特学校掏钱，我还是很难相信马尔福是他们中最先答应这件事的人。

雨果明年想到波特学校就读，我和罗恩正在商量，他还是不太喜欢让自己的儿子和一群狼人和混血巨人一起上学的主意，我则更多地考虑到雨果的未来，尽管他们能够同等地参加O.W.Ls和N.E.W.Ts并取得学位证书，现在许多人还是会拒绝录用波特学院的毕业生。不过要是雨果真的打定了注意，逼着他去霍格沃茨不会有什么好结果，他比我和罗恩加起来还要固执。往好处想，因为各种校内和校外因素，波特学校的安保措施比我们六年级那会儿的霍格沃茨还严密，我和罗恩在工作中都树立了许多敌人，如果雨果在波特学校就读，他们就更不容易伤害到他。他很喜欢莱姆斯和泰迪，还说要组建波特学校的第一支魁地奇队，我想他在波特学校会开心的。说到底，这才是重点所在。

对了，猜猜我今天在车站遇到了谁？阿尔文·费舍尔看到我时有点紧张，但他的妻子玛吉人很好，提起你时没有一点敌意，她是真心希望你还活着。我想我从前也许应该去他们的婚礼，费舍尔邀请了所有D.A.成员，但我和罗恩当时太愤怒了，因为他那么快就忘了你。情有可原，不是吗？毕竟就连金斯莱也花了很长时间才与我们达成和解，一开始我和罗恩甚至拒绝参加任何有他在场的私人聚会。唉，那时我们还太年轻，眼里只看得到自己的痛苦。费舍尔的女儿海伦娜比罗丝高一年级，和她父亲一样在赫奇帕奇，她是个可爱的金发姑娘。我还看到了一些D.A.成员，我们七月份的时候才聚会过一次，但与他们一起送孩子上火车时，我忍不住觉得自己老了，也许这就是为什么我变得比从前要多愁善感吧。

这几个月我越来越频繁地想起你了，哈利。罗丝去学校了，雨果很快也会去，家里就又只剩下我和罗恩，而我们之间在那之后永远缺少了一块。我们还在定期参加婚姻咨询，不总是为了解决问题，更多地只是作为一个习惯，提醒我们怎样去珍惜拥有彼此的生活——从前这一向是你的工作。你是那么珍惜身边的人，看到每个人最好的一面，对自己的要求却高得可怕。我和罗恩是因为你才发现了彼此，如果没有你，我们永远不会知道自己能够做到多少、自己和对方是怎样的人，你改变了我们的人生，但不是以你认为的方式。我真希望我曾告诉过你这点。

我这样的人，总是希望一切公平又井然有序，就像我小时候读过的那些童话，恶人落得悲惨的下场，勤劳善良的人变得富有，王子和公主过上幸福的生活。那个公主一直住在我心里，这就是为什么我选择了法律事务司，这里是离我的愿望最近的地方。但是当我想起你，我便会意识到它是多么遥不可及。你和那么多好人付出了生命，可是那些被你们挽救的人却从未停止自相残杀，他们对无辜者犯下罪行，并且抓住一切机会诋毁和污蔑你，又或者借着你的名义实现自己的目的。每年都有许多人经过我的手被送进阿兹卡班，他们中的一些人活该经受摄魂怪的吻，这些人的生命真的比你们值得更多吗？这会是你走向伏地魔时想看到的吗？但我知道你没有去想，你只是竭尽全力，并且永远想要做得更多。我希望自己也能够满足于此。

时间不早了，晚上我们要在陋居聚餐，莫莉看起来要把这个老习惯一直保留下去了。莱姆斯他们忙着学校的事，但珀西和奥黛丽、乔治和安吉丽娜都会来，中午鲍勃带着小哈利、科林和卢娜先去了陋居，金妮说要晚到，她有个临时预约的采访。小哈利明年也要上学了，他想和雨果一块去波特学校，金妮和鲍勃好像都没什么意见。我还是不太习惯叫另一个人哈利，我和罗恩都坚持除了你没有人能做罗丝和雨果的教母，但金妮向来比我们勇敢得多。你大概不会喜欢这个，可我们都在用自己的方式纪念你。好了，我得走了，说不定待会儿我会再带点蜂蜜馅饼回来，就在你面前吃，有本事抗议呀。

十九年了，哈利，我们完成了你嘱咐的所有事。魂器的资料还好好地锁在傲罗司最高权限的房间；媒体从来没能从任何人嘴里套出半点关于它们或者圣器的消息；霍格沃茨和波特学校的开学宴马上都要举行了；罗丝也许今天半夜就会披着隐形衣逛遍整个校园——我希望她不会被费尔奇抓到。

一切都好。

（全文完）


	35. 两个删减片段

31.5

这是片杂草丛生的墓地，一棵高大的红豆杉立在我的右侧，左边则是一座山，隐约可以看到山坡上有一所精致的老房子。这地方在过去三年间似乎没有发生任何变化，也许是因为它本就是为死者准备的。

今晚这里不会成为战场。我看见山脚下有银色光点一现而隐，于是摘下眼镜，仔细折叠好放进口袋里。隐形衣被留在了老宅，驴皮袋安稳地垂在我胸前，压在狂跳的心脏上方，里面是那些只会被我视为珍宝的东西，包括我的魔杖。

等我再次抬起头时，他已经站在我面前，思想就像剧毒的触手，轻柔地触碰我的伤疤。我竭力保持站立，头脑不设防备，以为他会好好享用我的恐惧，但他验明身份之后立刻退了出去。我于是意识到眼下他转念间便能杀死我，但若是没有我的允许，他从我的思想中就得不到痛苦之外的任何东西。我为此几乎冷笑出来。

“哈丽雅特•波特，”伏地魔说，声音很轻，像是一簇嘶嘶迸溅的火焰，“大难不死的女孩。”

我摇晃了一下，但并没有被致命的咒语击中，伏地魔将老魔杖在细长的手指间缓缓转了一圈，接着把脑袋微微偏到一边，红色的眼睛打量着我。

“我还以为你想尽快结束。”我说。

“那就不太符合你的期望了，不是吗？”他嘶嘶地说，“你想为你的同伴争取时间。黑魔王或许会给你一个机会。”

这也许只是他用来折磨我的把戏，但还能有什么更坏的？

“你不是一个人来的。”我说，“我看到了其他人魔杖的光。”

“彼得·佩迪鲁，”伏地魔说，“向来是无能的蠢货，对黑魔王倒还忠心。我可不希望有人来打搅这场愉快的小聚会。”

“纳吉尼在哪儿？”我问。

他没有嘴唇的嘴巴扭动着，露出一个古怪而阴郁的笑容。

“你没有把它留在马尔福庄园，你不敢。它是你仅剩的魂器了。”我自顾自地说，“你是打算让它来清理我的尸体吗，就像对凯瑞迪·布巴吉那样？因为我可以感觉到它在附近，我想的话几秒钟内就能找到它。”

“哈丽雅特·波特，”伏地魔说，“黑魔王要向你提供一个机会。”

“你表现出了勇气和决心，这弥补了你出身的不足。你能够成为一名优秀的食死徒。”

我的思想一定在尖叫“荒谬”两个字，他随即对自己的提议进行了解释。

“你已经证明了自己的能力，我们需要你这样的人，对你所造成的损失，黑魔王可以既往不咎。”伏地魔接着说，“你今晚为那些人赴死，此前已经几乎完成了邓不利多留下的任务——我甚至可以召唤纳吉尼，让你真正完成它。你不欠他们任何东西。”扁平的蛇脸使他的笑容变得极为可怖，却又怪异地充满诱惑力，“你向我敞开思想……黑魔王看得到你的渴望，你对邓不利多的怨恨，你不希望这样结束，不是吗？你值得更多。你为他们付出一切，他们又给过你什么？”

他的声音低沉而圆滑，就像散发香气的毒液。不难想象从前的汤姆·里德尔怎么能够迷惑如此多的人。

“你说你能够看见我的思想，那么试试这个。”我说，“你那么多次想要杀死我，那些挡了你的路的人——我父母，塞德里克，西里斯，邓不利多……你杀死他们，因为这是你所知取得胜利的唯一方式，你以为你成功了，但他们每一次都阻止了你。你接下来能够杀死我，是因为这是我想要的，不管你信不信，这次赢的还是我。”

“我赢了。”我轻声说，“现在告诉我，我在说谎吗？”

我感觉到意识边缘升腾的愤怒和惊慌，以及某些更黑暗、残忍的东西。伏地魔已经举起魔杖，他的脑袋仍然偏向一边，像个好奇的孩子，想知道接下去会发生什么。草叶的窸窣声停止了，山上隐隐的虫鸣归于静默，放哨的食死徒盯着墓地中央的两个人影，一切都在等待。我直视那双红眼睛，思绪却开始游走，我记起几步外就是老汤姆·里德尔的坟墓，而塞德里克同样丧生此处，他躺在几英尺外，半睁的灰眼睛像一所废弃的房屋。我在想自己是否会与他去往相同的地方。

伏地魔的嘴在动，接着是绿光。

一切都消失了。

 

——————————

 

我行走在空旷的九又四分之三站台，高高的穹顶下笼罩着明亮的薄雾。每一步都像刚开始，或者历经了永远，某两步的间隙我低下头，身上的校袍既不粗糙也不柔软，没有学院的标识，与我一样，只是一种存在。

我看见邓不利多，他朝我走来，腰板挺直、脚步轻快，穿着一件飘逸的深蓝色长袍，双手完好无损。

“先生。”我说。这有些多礼，这里只有我们两个人，但我一辈子也没有把这个词说得这样心甘情愿过。

“哈利。”邓不利多张开怀抱，我就像第一天走进校园时那样仰视他，感到自己幼小，而且安全。“你这个出色的孩子。你这个勇敢的、勇敢的姑娘。我们走吧。”

过了很长时间，又或者根本没有时间，我们在一条长椅上坐下。雾气越来越淡了，铁轨延伸向火车开来或离去的方向。

“斯内普，”我说，“他爱着我母亲，对吗？”

“从他们孩童时期就开始了。”邓不利多颔首，“泄露特里劳尼的预言是他这辈子最后悔的事。”

“也是他开始保护无辜者的原因。”我说，“除了第一次，他从来没有碰过关于塞德里克的记忆。”

“你们之间比他愿意承认的更为相似。”邓不利多说，带着苦涩的意味。“我本该意识到那时他已做出了决定。”

“对此没有什么你能做的。”我说，“人们总要做出选择，就算有时那既不好也不公平——那就是我们本来的样子。”

我们心照不宣地沉默着，它可以一直这样持续下去，但就像雪花轻轻飘荡一样，我慢慢意识到接下来会发生什么了。

“火车要来了。”我说。

“你想登上它吗？”邓不利多问。

“我父母和其他人，还有你，你们都这么做了，不是吗？”

“我们中没人拥有你的经历和感受，这是一个只属于你的选择。”邓不利多说，“但我们都知道，你绝不比任何人更恐惧来到这里。”

“我可以再见到罗恩和赫敏，还有霍格沃茨。人们将打倒伏地魔，开始新的生活。”我说，“我不能参与……也许看着就足够了。”

“这取决于你。”

“你总是把事情弄得很复杂。”

我从长椅上站起，霍格沃茨特快停在我面前，长声鸣笛，喷吐着浓重的烟气。我本该被吓到或呛住，但并没有。我转过身，邓不利多也站了起来，他很高大，须发银白。

“先生。”我说。

他拥抱了我，像铁钳般用力、羽毛般轻柔；像师长、祖父、兄弟、父亲、朋友和爱人；像我遗落在彼端或未曾拥有的一切。

我登上火车，找到属于我的包厢，靠在窗边。

隔着一层玻璃，明亮的雾气再度降落，火车微微摇晃着发动了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我一直觉得罗琳给出的哈利幸存的理由很牵强，所以此处的设定是哈利在来到国王十字火车站的时候就已经被伏地魔杀死了，她的选择是前进还是留下成为幽灵。当然也可以直接解释为老伏验完哈利的生死补了一刀，毕竟他肯定不会把纳西莎带去的。


	36. 后记

不知道有多少人对结局感到意外，实际上哈利会死这件事是在我动念要写这篇文的时候就决定好了的，那大概是在我写完作为雏形的短篇之后没多久，距我发表本文第一章有一年以上——酝酿了那么久要当次后妈我也是不容易的。起初我决定要让哈利死的原因很简单，因为觉得原著罗琳给出的哈利生还的原因太牵强了——讲老实话虽然团圆结局很好，如果罗琳最终把哈利写死了我会更佩服她。在那个时候哈丽雅特基本上还只是我脑子里一个“长得老爹的女孩子”的影子，而且这个结局看起来太近了，她还没有走过中间的长路，路的尽头是死亡这件事不怎么能触动我。随着情节的进展，我越来越明白为什么那么多长篇作者哪怕是强行HE也要在结局甜回来了，比起照顾读者的感受，更多说不定是作者自己的求生欲使然，尤其是对同人这样基本靠爱发电的领域。

至于为什么最终还是坚持没有改结局，除了我特别固执以外好像也没有什么理由。我说过这是个关于挣扎和坚守的故事，其实“牺牲”才是整个故事的核心。我本人倒不觉得这是BE，这是个以NE收尾的悲剧。说它悲剧显然是因为这是哈利的故事，说它是NE则是“本应如此”，英雄拯救世界，尽管它并不会因此变好或变坏。然而英雄的牺牲或许顺理成章，哈利的却不是，她热爱生命直到最后。哈利的选择使她成为英雄，而对她本人，就像赫敏说的，她只是竭尽全力，并永远想要做得更多。

“我战斗是因为我希望使我必须投入战斗的理由消失，只有到那时，或者我死去，我才会停止。”

我不想淡化成为这样一个人的残酷之处，成为英雄绝不是件很棒的事。我要写牺牲，但不是为了讴歌或颂赞，这件事是阴郁、可怕、令人窒息的，只要有其他途径存在就绝不该考虑它。我拒绝任何可能将她的死亡美好化、让人觉得“这样对她更好”的东西，那完全不是事实。在这场战争中她完成了自己的部分，就只是这样而已。当然我也不是要劝大家别做英雄（讲真这事儿劝不来）或者不用那么尊敬英雄，英雄永远是可敬的。

（不过我还是很想吐槽自己是中了什么邪才会写篇第一人称然后在完结前就把主视角搞死）

按照牺牲的主线，其实这一部的主题是“为什么”。得知自己身上有灵魂碎片之后，哈丽雅特以受害者的心态怨过恨过，最终明白自己不是被道义或责任感绑架，也不是太过疲惫寻求解脱，她选择如此；她没有准备好，她只是要这样做。那段独自流浪的旅途使她与现实建立链接，她为了生存而行动，因此看到餐馆里的节日装饰、友善的行人、满手茧子的网球手等等。所以最终她站在过去的家门前，突然意识到了自己所保护的是那些人，是那些丈夫、妻子、父母、子女、兄弟姐妹和他们的生活，那些压垮她害死她的虚无沉重的东西，一下子变得具体鲜活了。这是一段她只能自己走的路，赫敏曾经试图提醒她这部分，但她非得自己看过才能明白。

在我看来，残酷点说，军人或警察杀敌、付出生命是职业的一部分，是社会赋予他们职业身份的责任，不论他们是否是自己甘愿选择当下的人生，都必须承担起来。但哈利的情况完全不是这样，从根本上说，他是被道义和命运给绑架了。所以我给了哈丽雅特另一种可能性，让她真正是自己作出的选择。

接下来讲讲写的时候开心的地方。我最喜欢写的部分一是撕逼二是闹别扭，人物用排比句发飙的时候码得别提多痛快了（……）。然后像是赫敏对哈利又生气又嫉妒一个月不理她，但哈利表示要公开自己喜欢塞德里克这件事被拉文德听到的时候，她岔话题那叫个快；哈利当面和在心里都对老邓恶语相向，但是阿不福思稍有不敬，她嘣一下就炸了【此处配图：看到这些巴掌了吗，它们即将出现在你脸上.jpg】；诸如此类，我都是一边写一边想，哎呀呀他们怎么这么可爱，简直是窝里斗的典范（啥）。要说哈利身上有什么我尤其喜欢写的属性，那显然是——小矮个。这个属性真的敲可爱，日常可卖萌吐槽关键时刻可衬托无畏精神，还能和敏捷的身手强健的体魄形成反差，简直太好用了。

最烦的大概就是遇到关键性的原著段落，比如那些关于汤姆过去的记忆，复制粘贴太长了，但为了情节连贯不得不写，我只好想方设法缩减。有个我很喜欢的写手说过同人写作的一大特点就是读者天然地了解将要讲述的人和事，于是一些关键的创作环节在这一领域就成了可有可无的。我不敢说这篇文能作为独立作品存在，但至少我想尽力做到让还没看后两部或者对后两部不那么熟悉的读者不至于读得云里雾里，算是相对独立吧。当然回看还是能感觉到许多地方带过得实在太简略僵硬了。

关于情节一下子好像想不到什么可说的，总体而言我尽量避免让原著发生不必要的变化，不知道有没有人注意到我努力把重要事件发生的时间也凑得和原来一样。最开始我打算让各人物结局也基本不变，但写着写着情节需要有很多便当发不出去了我也很无奈啊（你走）。我写文的中心从来都是人物，情节大部分是跟着人物走成成品的样子的，精心构思着实谈不上。不过奇妙的巧合反而时有发生，比如经读者提醒我才意识到文中哈利留下了隐形衣、丢弃了复活石，也没有取得老魔杖的所有权，放弃了所有死亡圣器，与原著恰好相反。可能这就叫心诚则灵。

斯内普也是最早定好结局的角色之一，关于他的内容在混血王子部分的后记里说得差不多了。在这里就补充一点，我希望能写出他与哈利在另一个层面上达成理解：他们都在保护无辜者，都愿意为了“更伟大的利益”付出一切。文中有不少地方都提示着哈利发现那个真相，但她到底是不是知道了我没有明写，因为斯内普的动机已经不那么重要了。其实我觉得我还是挺对得起老斯的，毕竟他总算手刃了仇人（的一部分）不是。还有阿尔文，他的定位就是“普通人”，和哈利离得太远。哈利实际上是被我给“孤独化”了，对这个我的良心还是有点痛的。

哦对了，请相信我安排哈利用复活石与亲人相见这个情节的本意完全是发糖……

我将这篇文写成无CP的决心可以直接反映在文前警告上，也算是种傲慢吧，我是怀着某种野心写下它的，就不希望读者带着对一定情节的期待点进来，或者以“XX配对文”来概括它。这样的文我都是带着“重点是写而热度是额外彩头”的心态来码的，写它是件很困难的事，读它想必也不是那么轻松享受，对所以更要感谢与哈利一同走到最后的人，一定程度上你们都是我的知音。

还是那句话，希望大家一切都好。


End file.
